Departamento 164
by Akatsuki SID
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando se juntan 8 personas totalmente distintas? ¿Y que lo unico que los une son 4 paredes? xD... Universo alterno que gira alrededor de los Akatsuki.. Yaoi! Capítulo 7 ;D
1. El Nuevo Inquilino

**Hola!! Este es nuestro primer fic publicado aki en fanfiction **

**Está basado en un universo alterno, y la historia se desarrolla en New York, Estados Unidos.**

**Los personajes principales son los Akatsuki!! xD**

**Ah! Y aviso que este es un fic Yaoi, más sin embargo aun no hemos pensado escribir lemmon ni creo que lo hagamos así q despreocúpense xD  
**

* * *

**  
Ningún Akatsuki me pertenece ;O; son propiedad Masashi Kishimoto… x desgracia u.ú**

** Capítulo 1. El Nuevo Inquilino**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****  
**

- Veamos… 162, 163… ¡Oh! Creo que es este, hm. – se dijo así mismo.

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de aquel enorme edificio, sin estar muy seguro de cual sería su nuevo hogar.

Estaba nervioso y respiraba con dificultad. A pesar de tener 6 pisos el maldito departamento no tenía ni un mísero elevador, por lo que había tenido que subir hasta el tercer piso caminando con su "ligera" maleta encima.

Entornó los ojos de sólo recordarlo. Pero que más daba, el edificio se veía en buenas condiciones, extenso, con una apariencia rústica (lo que le daba más puntos a favor) y lo mejor de todo, el alquiler era muy barato.

¡Si! Eso fue lo que le llamó la atención, el precio. En el folleto decía que contaba con cinco habitaciones, dos baños, sala, comedor, cocina y muebles integrados. Inclusive tenía una buena ubicación y le quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la universidad.

Pero lo único que le había molestado y lo que lo mantenía aun más nervioso en ese preciso momento era un pequeño detalle… tendría que compartirlo.

¡Si! La sola idea de tener que compartir su departamento con quien sabe cuantos más le ponía los nervios de punta. Nunca había sido muy social con los demás, al contrario, era más bien solitario.

Pero no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar una oportunidad así. No contaba con el dinero suficiente para pagarse un cuarto para el sólo.

Así que ni hablar, era esto o nada. Estaba en una situación muy difícil.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta que llevaba sobrepuesto el número "164". Suspiró resignado, deseaba que sus nuevos compañeros fuesen tranquilos, de los típicos que se quedan encerrados en sus habitaciones todo el día.

Tocó despacio al principio, pero al ver que nadie contestaba le subió de tono…. pero nada tampoco. Resignado al final, buscó sus llaves en el bolsillo y cual fue su sorpresa al no hallarlas.

- ¡Diablos! – exclamó molesto.

Recordaba haber tenido una conversación por teléfono con el propietario, el cual por cierto, en cada oportunidad que tenía le ofrecía algún producto para venderle xD, este le había dicho que recogiera las llaves en la recepción tal y como lo hizo.

Se quedó pensativo un momento y metió rápidamente su mano en el bolsillo de atrás donde, efectivamente, estaban las llaves. Se alegro tanto de no haberlas perdido xD.

Acerco la llave a la hendidura de la cerradura, y estando a punto de abrir la puerta, esta se abrió por si sola.

- ¡Valla! Si ya decía yo que había escuchado ruidos en la puerta je je

Se quedó pasmado unos momentos por el susto que se había llevado. Delante de el estaba un hombre de unos veintitantos años, notablemente alto, de piel blanca y pelo azulado y abundante, con unos pequeños ojos oscuros y mirada desafiante.

- Si, estuve tocando un buen tiempo, hm.

Aquel extraño lo miró de pies a cabeza, como examinándolo… y al después de varios segundos notó la maleta que ya hacía a un lado del joven, por lo que soltó una carcajada.

- Tú debes ser el nuevo inquilino¿me equivoco? – le preguntó

- Si, hm – contestó con notable nerviosismo – supongo que tú también eres…

- ¡No, no, te equivocas! – interrumpió imaginándose cual sería la pregunta – yo vivo acá alado, en la 165 je je, solo estoy de visita. Soy Kisame, mucho gusto.

El susodicho le extendió la mano, a lo cual el otro correspondió de la misma manera.

- Mi nombre es Deidara, hm, y el gusto es mío.

Kisame estaba apunto de contestar, cuando un grito se escucho a lo lejos, proveniente del interior del departamento.

- ¡Hey Kisame¿Quién era?

Aquella voz era fría, imponente, inexpresiva. Pensó Deidara.

- ¡Es el nuevo! – contesto a lo seco, lo que causo que una gota de sudor rodara por la cabeza del joven.

Kisame se hizo aun lado, permitiéndole a Deidara saber quien era el dueño de aquella voz.

Tenía una expresión seria, despreocupada y sobre todo, muy fría. Moreno, Alto, cabello negro y largo, el cual llevaba suelto. Sus ojos eran del mismo tono que su cabello y también se le podían notar unas ojeras debajo de estos. Se acercó hasta Deidara, a quien le lanzó una mirada helada.

- ¿Ya habrás hablado con Kakuzu, no?

- Ai – respondió de inmediato.

- Bien entonces entra – y refiriéndose a Kisame - Y tu, ya va siendo hora de que te largues a tu departamento.

- ¡Vamos! No me estarás echando¿verdad?

Se acerco al moreno y poniendo la mirada mas cute que tenía, le rogó que le dejara quedarse. El otro simplemente lo miró molesto.

- Ya lo he dicho.

Y después de varios intentos mas, Kisame desistió y se despidió de Deidara, para luego marcharse a la habitación de alado.

- Sígueme – le indicó el joven.

Deidara obedeció sin objeción, mientras observaba los alrededores del departamento. Todo se veía arreglado, limpio y en buenas condiciones.

El moreno lo llevó hasta una habitación del fondo, abrió la puerta con un poco de dificultad y lo hizo pasar.

Deidara dejó su maleta aun lado de la cama y se sacudió las manos. Su cuarto era amplio, perfecto para el. Se veía un poco vacío con esas paredes y cortinas blancas, pero el se encargaría de darle un toque personal a aquel lugar.

Había un tocador, un closet, una mesa de estudio y otra mesita alado de la enorme cama, sencillo pero elegante.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió… tenía una linda vista a la ciudad. Definitivamente había sido la mejor elección.

- Acompáñame para que te enseñe el baño.

Deidara vió como su nuevo compañero se marchaba del cuarto y decidió seguirle. Mientras cruzaban la sala, le detuvo.

- Disculpa, hm… Es que aún no me dices tu nombre.

El moreno se volteó y soltó un "Itachi". Después de esto, apenas si volvieron a intercambiar palabra.

Al terminar su recorrido, fue a su cuarto a descansar… se sentía un poco agotado después del viaje, y aun tenía que desempacar sus cosas. Frustrante, pensaba él.

Se acostó boca arriba en la cama, perdiendo la mirada en el techo… Había decidido alejarse de su familia por un tiempo, quería estudiar, prepararse y superarse así mismo… Empezar una nueva vida lejos de su pasado… lejos de su mundo. ¡Y lo había conseguido!

Ahora estaba en una ciudad diferente, en dos días más comenzarían las clases en su nueva escuela y por el momento todo marchaba viento en popa. Pero aún quedaba el detalle de sus compañeros de habitación. Apenas si había conocido a uno y su relación no había sido del todo buena… esperaba que con los otros fuera mucho mejor.

Siguió inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido. Su cabello rubio y largo descansaba en la almohada. Su piel pálida se confundía con las sabanas, adornándolas al mismo tiempo. Aquellos ojos azul cielo habían encontrado descanso al fin.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos... ¿Qué hora será?, se preguntó inmediatamente. Supuso que era tarde, pues la noche ya había caído y su habitación se encontraba a oscuras. Se sentó en la cama y se talló los ojos… estaba todavía un poco somnoliento

Prendió la luz y busco su celular… ¡Eran las 9 pm¡Llevaba más de 4 horas durmiendo! Seguramente sus demás compañeros lo catalogarían de flojo o perezoso.

Empezó a desempacar sus cosas, quería tenerlo todo listo de una ves, antes de que alguna otra cosa se lo impidiera.

Mientras guardaba su ropa en el closet, escuchó varios gritos provenientes de la sala… Parecía ser una especie de pelea.

- ¡Maldita sea¡No es posible que hayas vuelto a ganarme!

- Eso prueba mi superioridad.

- ¡Ja¿De que hablas¡Fue trampa!

- ¡Claro, ahora inventa excusas¡No es mi culpa que seas tan idiota!

- ¿¡Que puñetero dijiste!?

- ¡IDIOTA!

Esto fue lo último que escucho después de una serie de golpes. Quizo estar seguro de que era lo que sucedía, así que salió a la sala, de donde provenían los gritos.

Frenó al llegar al lugar de los hechos y lo que presenciaron sus ojos fue una escena graciosa.

En la mesa se encontraban varias cartas de poker, mientras que en el suelo habían dos tipos manteniendo una especie de pelea.

Uno de ellos, el que tenía el pelo grisáceo, sujetaba al otro por el cuello y exclamaba cosas como "Devuélveme mi dinero" o "Sucia rata". El otro intentaba safarse, pero cuando se mencionaba al dinero, este respondía con un "¡Jamás! Primero muerto!"

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, lo que causó la atención de los dos sujetos.

- ¿Y tu que ves niño? – espetó el grisáceo.

El otro iba a contestar, cuando en el descuido del primero, su rehén logró escaparse y se colocó del otro lado de la mesa, con un florero en la mano xD.

- ¡Rayos¡Ven aquí que esta ves no te escaparas!

- ¡Por favor¿Y crees que te tengo miedo? – le preguntó mientras se aferraba mas al objeto xD.

- ¡Ya Cállense!

Los tres giraron su cabeza hacia la cocina. Ahí estaba un molesto Itachi, con la vena de la sien apunto de estallar. Había intentado prepararse algo de comer, pero con todo el ajetreo solo había conseguido unos waffles quemados xD

- ¡Si quieren armar escándalo, háganlo afuera!

Y sin más, regresó a la cocina, dejándolos a los tres algo asustados… los arranques de Itachi daban mucho miedo xD.

-¡Bah! Quédate con el puñetero dinero ¬¬ - se dió por vencido, tirándose en el sillón – Esto me pasa por confiarme demás.

- Ja, o por idiota. Una de dos – le respondió, provocando la ira del grisáceo, quien se controlo al ver a Deidara.

- ¿Tu eres el nuevo?

- ¬¬U si, hm. Soy Deidara.

- Vale, yo soy Hidan. – se presentó - El tramposo con cara de idiota se llama Kakuzu.

- Yo puedo presentarme solo ¬¬, y además ya había hablado con él antes.

- No te pregunte – le espetó.

- Eh, bueno… – e intentando evitar otra pelea, cambió de tema - ¿Ustedes viven aquí, hm?

- Claro, por algo yo fui el que puso los anuncios de renta – contestó Kakuzu, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la mesa.

- Ah vale, hay un cuarto de sobra entonces, hm… - se dijo mas para él que para los demas.

- Je, a menos de que Itachi o Sasori quieran desocupar uno, si lo hay. – bromeó, prestándole más atención a la tele que al rubio.

Deidara se extrañó al oir a Hidan decir eso último.

- ¿Sasori? – dijo en voz alta.

- Si, está en su cuarto. – y con esto subió el volumen a la tele, indicando que la conversación había terminado.

Deidara se quedó de pié un rato más, sin tomarle importancia, y al ver que Kakuzu y Hidan comenzaban a pelear x el control, prefirió irse a la cocina para buscarse algo de cenar… Pensó que todos estarían deseosos por saber sobre él y conocerle un poco más, pero le dieron la impresión de que les valía su estadía allí.

Notó que aquellos dos parecían no llevarse muy bien. El primero poseía un cabello corto y grisáceo, con unos ojos violetas que lo acompañaban, piel clara, además de ser muy alto. Parecía ser muy temperamental y tener un carácter muy fuerte.

El otro llevaba un gorro encima, pero por lo que pudo notar, tenía un cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Piel normal, ni muy clara ni muy morena. Cuando habló con Kakuzu notó que era un poco ambicioso, inclusive con el espectáculo que dieron en la sala pudo confirmarlo. Aparentaba tener mas o menos la misma edad que el otro, pero no estaba seguro.

Suspiró y decidió dejar de analizar a sus compañeros. Así que tomó un poco de pan de la alacena, con el permiso de Itachi claro xD. Lo tostó un poco y luego lo embarró de mantequilla… Era algo sencillo, pero no era muy buen cocinero. Estaba acostumbrado a la cena que preparaban en su hogar y nunca se preocupó por aprender.

Se sirvió un poco de leche y se retiró a su cuarto… se sentía un poco incomodo con los demás inquilinos.

Adentrándose más la noche, decidió ir a dejar los trastes al fregador para después irse a la cama. Debía aprovechar sus últimos días de descanso al máximo.

- ¿Dónde guardaran el jabón estos tíos, hm? – se preguntaba así mismo, pues tenía la intención de lavar los platos que había usado.

- En el cajón de arriba – respondió alguien a sus espaldas.

El rubio se giró un poco asustado, pues no esperaba a que alguien le contestara.

- Eh... gracias, hm.

Miró en el lugar indicado y, efectivamente, allí estaba. Tomó un puñado de jabón, lo metió en un traste con agua y se dispuso a lavar.

Miraba de reojo al otro sujeto, quien al parecer solo había ido por un poco de agua. Su cabello rojizo fue lo que mas le llamó atención. Sin darse cuenta, no pudo evitar mirarle fijamente… sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago.

El otro se dio cuenta, y tomando desprevenido al rubio, preguntó.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Eh?... Ah! No, no es nada, hm. – rápidamente se volteo a los platos, con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Deidara, verdad? – le dijo acercándose a él.

- Si-si… Tu… eres Sasori, hm? – se atrevió a preguntarle.

- Si.

Hubo un incomodo silencio después de la pequeña presentación… hasta que Sasori volvió a hablar.

- Se está gastando el agua. (xD)

Deidara se quedó pasmado pues no entendió lo que quizo decir su compañero, hasta que dirigió la vista al fregadero y notó que no había cerrado la llave del agua y se estaba regando xD.

- Lo siento! – se disculpó luego de cerrar el grifo xD – lo había olvidado, hm.

- No hay problema… Bueno, hasta mañana. – se despidió el pelirrojo, marchándose a su habitación.

- Buenas noches, hm. – contestó después de que se hubiese ido.

Suspiró… Por un momento se sintió muy nervioso, como cuando tocaba la puerta hace apenas unas horas. Intentó no prestarle atención a aquello y terminó sus deberes.

Mientras regresaba a su recamara, dirigió una mirada a la habitación de enfrente.

- "Aquí fue donde se metió Sasori, lo más seguro es que sea su cuarto" – pensó.

Sin más demoras, se metió a su habitación a descansar y a prepararse para un nuevo día.

**Continuara…  
**

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado!!! Este capítulo (a mi parecer) está algo aburrido xD, pero el próximo estará mejor…**

**Ves ese botoncito q dice Review?? Lo ves?? o.o Bueno ps pikale ahí!!! xD**

**Aceptamos criticas, sugerencias y demás!! xD**


	2. Una Extraña Familia

**Hola!! Este es nuestro primer fic publicado aki en fanfiction.**

**Está basado en un universo alterno, y la historia se desarrolla en New York, Estados Unidos.**

**Los personajes principales son los Akatsuki!! xD**

**Ah! Y aviso que este es un fic Yaoi, más sin embargo aun no hemos pensado escribir lemmon ni creo que lo hagamos así q despreocúpense.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ningún Akatsuki me pertenece ;O; son propiedad ****Masashi Kishimoto… x desgracia u.ú**

**Capítulo 2. Una Extraña Familia.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, iluminando el bello rostro del rubio… Este se giro del lado contrario a la luz, pues le impedía continuar con su sueño.

Dos minutos más tarde, su despertador empezó a sonar interrumpiéndolo de nuevo. Estiró una un brazo hacia la mesita de alado, buscando torpemente el objeto de donde emanaba aquel infernal ruido… pero sin querer, en ves de apagarlo, paso a traerlo, provocando que este cayera al suelo.

- Mmhp? – dijo aún entre sueños, echándole una mirada al despertador – hm… genial.

Deidara se levantó sin muchas ganas y recogió el pequeño reloj, que ya hacía roto en el suelo. Movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y lo dejó de nueva cuenta en la mesita.

Fue al baño donde se lavó la cara, tomó una toalla y se secó. Al menos ya estaba despierto, pensó.

Bostezó un par de veces mientras buscaba la ropa que utilizaría ese día, hasta que al final optó por una camisa blanca de manga corta y unos jeans. Sacó unas sandalias algo gastadas y se las puso.

Tenía un poco de hambre, pero recordó que el día anterior no había gran variedad de comida en la casa. Seguramente tendría que ir a comprar algo para desayunar.

Sin esperar más tiempo, se dirigió a la sala. En el transcurso escucho varias risas y voces que para él eran desconocidas. Se asomó un poco y vió que Itachi ya estaba despierto, pues preparaba algo en la estufa.

Sentados en la mesa estaban Kisame y otro sujeto al cual no identificó pues estaba de espaldas.

- Buenos días, hm. – saludó al entrar a la sala.

- Buenos días – dijeron en unísono los dos sentados, mientras que Itachi permaneció en silencio.

(Nota: Me voy a basar en Obito para describir a Tobi, ya que a este no le he visto la cara xD y ps también basándome en el rumor que corre de que este sea el mismo Obito n.nU)

El sujeto que acompañaba a Kisame era un hombre, de aspecto infantil, despreocupado y risueño. Llevaba el cabello parado, de un color café oscuro. Del mismo color eran sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban detrás de unas gafas de sol naranjas.

- Hola!! – exclamó alegremente, parándose justo enfrente de Deidara - ¿Tu eres Deidara?

- Eh… si, hm o.o

El sujeto lo quedó bien un momento y después mostró una enorme sonrisa.

- Itachi tenía razón cuando decía que eras muy atractivo

El rubio lo miró asustado, hasta que un huevo voló hacía la cabeza del joven xD.

- ¡¡¡YO NUNCA DIJE ESO!!! – le espetó amenazándolo con el sartén xD – ¡¡así que retráctate antes de que te arrepientas!!

- ;O; Tobi solo estaba bromeando – se excusó.

- ¡Bromeando voy a estar yo cuando te presente al señor sartén! ¬¬U

- Ya Itachi, no te lo tomes tan apecho – le calmó Kisame, riéndose de las reacciones de su amigo.

- ¡Y tu no lo defiendas! Que nada mas eso me faltaba ¬¬

Kisame volvió a reír, provocando aún más el enojo del moreno. Le lanzó una mirada de odio y regresó a la cocina. No valía la pena ponerse en a su nivel.

- Itachi está molesto con Tobi ;O;… ¡Tobi es un chico malo! – lloriqueó.

- Ya se le pasará, así es el.

Deidara tan sólo miraba algo sorprendido, no entendía muy bien que había pasado… solo que recordaría no acercarse demasiado a Itachi xD.

- Y bueno, hm…

- ¡Ah si! Tobi olvidó presentarse D, Tobi dice que está encantado de conocerte, Deidara-Sempai

- ¿Sempai? o.O – preguntó aún mas confuso, a lo que el otro ya no respondió pues su estomago lo hizo primero.

- Mmm… Tobi tiene hambre ;O;

- ¡Itachi¿Cómo van esos huevos? – le gritó Kisame - ¡Nos morimos de hambre!

- Si por mí fuera ahorita estuvieran 2 metros bajo tierra – se defendió el moreno, asomándose por la ventanita de la cocina – y si tanta hambre tienes ven a preparártelos tu mismo.

- Ya, ya, sólo date prisa je je

Itachi regresó a lo suyo, ignorando las peticiones de su amigo. Mientras tanto, Deidara tomó asiento aun lado de Tobi, el cual no paraba de preguntarle cosas.

- ¿Y de donde eres, Deidara-sempai?

- De Albuquerque, hm.

- ¡Wow¡Fantástico¡Eso está casi del otro lado del país! – exclamaba ilusionado.

- Mas o menos, hm.

- ¿Y qué te hizo venir hasta New York? – ahora quien pregunto fue Kisame, que se había unido a la platica.

- Digamos que gané una beca para estudiar aquí, hm.

- ¿Así que Deidara-sempai es muy inteligente?

Una gota resbaló por la frente del rubio.

- Ni tanto n.nU, para estudiar arte no se necesita ser demasiado inteligente, hm.

- ¿Estudiaras arte? – Kisame lo miraba divertido, no tenía la fachada de artista.

- Así es, hm. El arte es mi pasión.

- ¡Tobi también quiere ser artista!

- Mmm… no creo que la cabeza te dé tanto para estudiar leyes y arte a la ves – opinó el grandulón.

- ¿Leyes? – pensó Deidara en voz alta.

- ¡Así es! Tobi está estudiando para ser un gran abogado – decía con estrellitas en los ojos xD

Deidara no pudo evitar soltar una risita, Tobi tampoco tenía fachada de abogado. ¡Es más! Le costaba trabajo imaginárselo con traje y corbata.

- Pues te deseo suerte, hm. – atinó a decirle

- ¡Deidara-sempai quiere a tobi ¡Tobi también lo quiere a él! – lloriqueó nuevamente xD, abrazándose al rubio.

- Hm… ¿Siempre es así de cariñoso? – se dirigió a Kisame, sin lograr safarse del abrazo.

- Siempre. Es como un cachorrito¿a que no? xD

Ambos rieron, uno más que el otro pues el rubio no podía hablar mucho con Tobi pegado a él xD.

- Ya está el desayuno – anunció el moreno, entrando al comedor con dos platos en cada mano.

Al principio solo le sirvió a Kisame y a Tobi y regresó a la cocina. Deidara pensó que por ser prácticamente desconocidos, le costaría un poco ganarse su amistad, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Itachi regresando con dos platos más… y uno para él y el otro para Deidara.

- ¡Gracias por la comida! – dijeron los tres en unísono.

Deidara probó con temor los huevos fritos… ¡Estaban exquisitos! Probablemente Itachi era un buen cocinero… quizá hasta era chef y no estaba enterado.

- Está deliciosa, hm. – le felicitó.

- Lo sé – respondió el otro sin voltearlo a ver.

- Que humilde, hm. – susurró mas para él que para los demás.

- ¿Dijiste algo? ¬¬ - Itachi lo miró con la mejor mirada de odio que tenía xD provocando que el otro casi se atragantara.

- Na-nada n.nU hm..

- ¿Deidara-sempai necesita que Tobi le de respiración boca a boca? o.o por que si es así, Tobi puede…

- ¡NO! Digo… eh… No es necesario, hm U

- ¡Buenos días!

Todos voltearon (excepto Itachi, al que le daba xD), hacía donde provenía la voz. Sasori acababa de levantarse y había arribado al comedor. Se sentó a un lado de Deidara al mismo tiempo que los demás correspondían el saludo.

El rubio no supo que decir, así que sólo guardó silencio.

- Buenos días, Deidara.

La piel se le enchinó de solo escucharlo pronunciar su nombre.

- Buenos días, hm… Sasori.

Este le respondió con una sonrisa, volviéndole a causar escalofríos al otro.

- Llegaste justo a tiempo, Itachi acaba de servir el desayuno – interrumpió un alegre Kisame.

- Que bien, supongo que aún hay un poco para mi ¿no? – le preguntó al moreno, quien molesto se dirigió a el.

- Sirvete si quieres… no soy sirviente de nadie.

- Tenía pensado servirme yo solo – el pelirrojo se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta la estufa ha servirse un poco de huevos. Luego, regresó a su asiento.

Hubo un incomodo silencio, en donde nadie decía nada y solo se limitaban a comer… Deidara se hartó de esto y decidió romperlo.

- Y.. hm¿Dónde están Hidan y Kakuzu?

Los cuatro se miraron divertidos y comenzaron a reír, excepto Itachi que sólo se limitó a oír la platica.

- ¿Dije algo divertido, hm?

- Para nada, seguramente se han de haber quedado muy cansados – bromeó Kisame, aumentando la risa de los demás.

Deidara no entendía cual era la broma, así que se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Cansados de qué, hm?

Nuevamente comenzaron a reírse. El inocente comentario del rubio les había caído en gracia.

- Jeje, me caes bien chico. – le sonrió el mayor.

- Aún no entiendo a que se refie… O.O

Deidara se imaginó una serie de cosas horriblemente asquerosas, y al ver su gesto, los demás entendieron que el rubio ya había captado xDD

- No me digan que ellos dos son… hm, pareja?

- No te creas. Siempre los molestamos con eso, pues se la pasan peleando… Pero hasta donde sabemos, no hay nada entre ellos. – el pelirrojo no quiso que se llevara una mala impresión de sus compañeros, así que pensó que sería mejor aclararle la situación.

- Ah, es solo eso, hm…

- Tobi dice que del odio al amor solo hay un paso jiji

Deidara los miró divertido. Esperaba que con el tiempo el también pudiera bromear de esa forma con ellos.

- Ya cierren la boca y terminen de comer, que me ha costado preparárselos.

- ¡Itachi se preocupa por nosotros! – exclamó un contento Tobi, causando la ira del moreno.

- No se ni que gano molestándome con ustedes, no valen la pena ¬¬

Los demás siguieron comiendo su desayuno, pues se les enfriaría.

Después de un rato, Kakuzu se levantó y pegó un grito en el cielo al ver que Itachi había usado mas de cinco huevos preparando el desayuno xD… Deidara presenció el tremendo sermón que les dio a todos los presentes sobre como cuidar el dinero y esas cosas…

Ya entrada la tarde, Deidara estuvo haciendo una lista sobre que cosas le hacía falta… Necesitaba cepillo y pasta dental, shampoo, jabones y varias cosas para adornar su recamara, que le aburría verla tan blanca y vacía.

Ya terminada su lista, tomó un poco de dinero y salió de su cuarto. En la puerta se encontró con el pelirrojo, asustándolo un poco ya que esto lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- ¿Vas a salir? – le preguntó

- Eh.. si, hm. Necesito comprar unas cosas.

- Si quieres puedo acompañarte - sugirió

- No, gracias - contestó con nerviosismo – no es necesario, hm.

- Lo decía por que puedes perderte sino conoces bien la ciudad.

Deidara lo pensó unos instantes… Sasori tenía razón, no conocía ni la más mínima parte de New York… tomando en cuenta lo grande que era esa ciudad.

- Mmm.. ¿No es mucha molestia, hm?

- Para nada, yo también necesito comprar unas cosas que me encargaron.

- Bueno, en ese caso está bien, hm.

- Vale, solo espérame un momento.

Sasori fue por una chaqueta y alcanzó a Deidara, quien lo estaba esperando en la entrada del edificio.

Caminaron un buen rato los dos juntos, sin intercambiar palabra alguna en el camino. Al llegar al supermercado, se separaron pues los dos tenían que comprar distintas cosas.

El rubio había pensado en comprar alguna golosina o algo parecido, por lo que pregunto y le dijeron donde se encontraba dicha sección.

Allí estaba Sasori, observando a través del cristal la gran variedad de helados que tenían.

- ¡Ah, Deidara! – dijo al verlo - ¿Vas a comprar algo?

- Solo estaba buscando, hm… Y tu… veo que te gusta mucho el helado de chocolate je je – bromeó al ver el enorme envase de chocolate que llevaba en el carrito.

- No es para mi, es para Tobi.

- ¿Tobi, hm? – preguntó extrañado.

- Si… es que siempre que llega al departamento (ósea diario xD) toma un poco de helado, y esta mañana note que ya no había.

- Que generoso, hm…

- No es eso, es que así nos llevamos con los demás. Siempre compramos cosas para todos… como si fueramos…

- Como si fueran una familia – terminó Deidara.

- Si, algo así.

Deidara observó al pelirrojo por un momento… Le había dado la impresión de que todos se llevaban bien en el departamento (incluyendo a Tobi y a Kisame, que vivían alado con otro compañero más) pero nunca pensó que tuviesen una relación tan estrecha… Definitivamente era una extraña familia.

- Al principio pensé que no se llevaban muy bien, hm.

Sasori fue ahora el que lo miró a él.

- Eso se debe a que todos somos muy diferentes y usualmente chocamos entre nosotros… pero al final te acostumbras al carácter de cada uno y con el tiempo llegas a conocerlos muy bien.

- ¿En serio, hm?

- Si jeje, por ejemplo, te puedo asegurar que Itachi parece y se comporta como un ogro, pero siempre está pendiente de nosotros… Kakuzu y Hidan se pelean todo el tiempo, pero en realidad se tienen mucho aprecio, te lo aseguró. Kisame se la pasa bromeando, incluso en la peor situación sabe levantarnos el ánimo je. Tobi es como la mascota del grupo, tierno, juguetón, travieso, leal y lo mejor de todo es que sabe ir al baño xD…

Este comentario le causo gracia al rubio, quien continuó escuchando atento a Sasori.

- Y Zetsu… bueno creo que aún no lo conoces, pero es un gran tipo. Es muy tranquilo y pacifico… y adora las plantas xD.

Deidara se asombró un poco de lo bien que conocía a sus compañeros de piso.

- Y a ti… todavía no puedo juzgarte… pero algo me dice que seremos buenos amigos.

Deidara se sonrojó un poco por el comentario, pero tomando la iniciativa, extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

- Yo también pienso lo mismo… ¿Amigos, hm?

- … Amigos.

Y con esto, ambos se tomaron de las manos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al llegar al departamento, Deidara se encontró con una sorpresa. Todos se habían reunido en la sala y solo los estaban esperando.

- Valla, hasta que llegaron. – les reprochó el grisáceo.

- ¡Hidan! Supuse que aún seguirías durmiendo – contrarrestó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué insinúas estupido? ¬¬

- Ya, ya, no peleen. – les calmó un sujeto, que Deidara aún no conocía pero supuso quien sería.

- Tu debes ser Zetsu, hm.

- Exacto, mucho gusto eh… Puedo decirte Deidara¿verdad? – preguntó tímidamente.

El sujeto era muy alto, casi de la misma estatura que Kisame. Su cabello era verde pálido, al igual que su piel. Sus ojos eran de un color dorado amarillento, lo que daba una extraña combinación.

- Claro, hm.

Ambos se sonrieron entre sí, hasta que Kisame interrumpió.

- Bien Deidara, al ser el nuevo tienes que pasar por ciertas pruebas je je

- ¿Pruebas, hm?

- Así es, para ser aceptado… Algo así como una novatada.

Deidara tragó saliva al ver la cara de malicia de todos… y lo que remató el tenso momento fue la llegada de Tobi, quien alegremente gritaba:

- ¡Tobi trajo el vestido¡Tobi es un buen chico!

Las siguientes 4 horas fueron las más largas para Deidara… y también las más vergonzosas xD

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¡¡Gracias por todos sus reviews!! ToT… Eso nos dá más ánimos para seguir escribiendo ;O; xD**

**Este capítulo fue más que nada para conocer un poco más a los personajes (y q terminaran de aparecer los que faltaban xD)… Ahora si empezará lo emocionante xDD**

**Y respondiendo a sus reviews…**

**hijirai:**¡Gracias por dejar el 1º review! nn, y si somos una especie rara de quimera xDD, naa solo tres lokas sin nada más q hacer xD…. Y si, muchos creen que Deidara es mujer -.-U, pero en este fic lo manejamos como lo q es!! o.ó**  
**

**Ero-Izumi**Si, si, lo se!! ToT es q estoy taaan acostumbrada a abreviar palabras que a veces se me pasan xD pero me alegra que te haya gustado el fic.

**Azurea: **Si pobre xDD, pero naa por suerte para el no tendrán que compartir habitación… por el momento xD. Gracias por el comentario nn

**Eidan: **Jojojo!! xD lo de las plantas fue mi idea, hay que ponerlos a hacer ejercicio xDD… ¡¡Gracias!! Y no te preocupes, pensamos terminar el fic.

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**Me ha encantado tu review xDD, gracias x ponerle tanto interés al fic nn… y x lo visto somos muy obvias -.-U, pero sie xDD estas en lo correcto… Y a Itachi ya le tenemos galán xDD… Y no, no es el líder xD

**Ruruh: **¡A mi también! xDD me tarde un buen rato planeándola, nos alegra q te haya gustado nn. Y a lo segundo creo que ya lo respondí xD

**Sakura Uchiha: **X q tanto interés?? xD naa ya después se darán cuenta, no hay q arruinarles la sorpresa xD… ¡Mil gracias x el apoyo!

**DraculaN666**Je¡gracias! xD q bueno q te gustara… Con respecto a lo segundo, pues no, no es Itachi ;O; lo siento xD, pero quizá después pueda hacer un fic con esa pareja nn

**oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo**xDD pues ni tanto, yo me compadezco de ellos jeje… ¡Gracias x el review!

**¡¡No dejen d****e mandarnos sus comentarios!! Para nosotras es muy importante conocer su opinión nn**

**Recuerden que cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia es bien recibida!!**

** Bye!!  
**


	3. Papá Itachi

**Hola!! Este es nuestro primer fic publicado aki en fanfiction.**

**Está basado en un universo alterno, y la historia se desarrolla en New York, Estados Unidos.**

**Los personajes principales son los Akatsuki!! xD**

**Ah! Y aviso que este es un fic Yaoi, más sin embargo aun no hemos pensado escribir lemmon ni creo que lo hagamos así q despreocúpense.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ningún Akatsuki me pertenece ;O; son propiedad ****Masashi Kishimoto… x desgracia u.ú**

**Capítulo 3. Papá Itachi.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Era el último día libre que tendría dentro de mucho, pues mañana comenzaban las clases… dando fin a las vacaciones.

La noche anterior se la habían pasado fenomenal. Por fin Deidara se sentía un poco mas aceptado en aquella inusual familia.

Pasaron un momento divertido… claro, quitando la parte en donde Tobi intentó maquillarlo y al final en lugar de parecer mujer (la cual era la intención) parecía más bien un payaso. O cuando lo obligaron a pasarse por los pasillos del edificio en ropa interior… o.o

Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, se levantó con pesadez de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas… le dolía terriblemente la cabeza debido a la falta de sueño… y a las copitas que se bebió de más xD.

- Hm… quizá no debimos desvelarnos tan tarde – pensó en voz alta.

Estaba por entrar al baño para darse una ducha, cuando vió su reflejo en el espejo del tocador. No pudo evitar dar un vistazo y comprobar el pésimo estado en el que estaba.

Para empezar no había logrado despintarse del todo y aún tenía un poco de rubor en las mejillas… y seguía sin saber que maldito lápiz labial había usado Tobi, pues le costo mucho trabajo lograr quitarse un poco de este de los labios y aún se le notaba un poco xD.

Además habían aparecido unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, sin contar la cara de sueño que se cargaba.

"Sólo me falta el cabello negro para hacerla de Itachi --U". Pensaba mientras reanudaba su camino al baño.

Estando allí, esperó a que el agua se pusiera tibia.

-------------- Y en el Comedor ----------------

- ¡¡Buenos días!! – exclamaban tres figuras en la entrada del departamento.

Kisame, Zetsu y Tobi habían decidido ir a darse una vuelta por el departamento de sus vecinos, pues no tenían nada que hacer en el suyo.

- Venimos a visitarlos un rato je je – habló Zetsu sosteniendo, lo que parecía ser, una maceta con una linda planta en ella.

- ¿Ustedes visitándonos? Que raro… - respondió Hidan con ironía, quien estaba sentado en la mesa junto con Itachi, Sasori y Kakuzu, tomando una taza de café.

- ¿Raro? – Tobi cargaba una enorme bolsa con el logotipo de Mcdonals en el centro – Pero si siempre venimos a verlos…

- Tobi… era un sarcasmo -w-U

- ¡Ahh!… - silencio - … Tobi es un buen chico n.n

- Si ¬¬U bueno… ¡Les trajimos desayuno! – anunció Kisame, al mismo tiempo que Tobi dejaba la bolsa sobre la mesa.

- ¿Mcdonals? o.ó ¡¿Saben lo que cuesta la comida en ese lugar?!

Kisame miró de mala forma a Kakuzu xD.

- Yo lo pagué ¬¬

- Ah… ¿¡Y entonces que esperan para servirme?! o.ó

- ¡Bah! – soltó de pronto el grisáceo – A ver si vas aprendiendo a levantarte tu solito…

- Y a ver si tú vas aprendiendo a controlar tus ronquidos cuando duermes… por que se escuchan hasta mi habitación ¬¬

Hidan estaba apunto de contestarle con un insulto, cuando Sasori interrumpió.

- Zetsu¿y para qué es la maceta? o.O

- ¡Cierto! Es un regalo que les traje nn

Todos guardaron silencio.

- A este paso tendremos que hacer un invernadero. – dijo el moreno, sin despegar la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo.

- ToT ¡Es que ya no sé donde ponerlas! – lloriqueó – Desde que Kisame se comió una y desde que Tobi molió mis azucenas para hacer un pastel tengo miedo de dejarlas ahí solitas ;O;

- … ¿Qué Tobi hizo qué? – preguntó Sasori confundido.

- ¡Te dije que pensé que eran cerezas! – se defendió Kisame.

- Nada, nada ToT.

- Ya… déjala por ahí, ya veremos que hacer con ella después u.ú – Itachi terminó la discusión.

- ¡Gracias! ;O;

Después de que sirvieran la comida que habían traído, todos tomaron asiento. Deidara se reunió con ellos un momento más tarde.

- ¡Deidara-sempai! – exclamó alegre - ¡Tobi te trajo unas McPatatas!

- Eh… Gracias hm o.O

Mientras Deidara se sentaba en una de las sillas, Kisame le habló.

- ¿Y qué te pareció tu bienvenida? Je je

- ¬¬U Gracias a eso me cree reputación de nudista en todo el edificio, hm.

- No exageres – continuó hablando el otro – a lo mucho de exhibicionista je je

- Que ayuda, hm ¬¬U

- Y bueno ahora que Leindara es miembro de la familia – interrumpió el grisáceo, dándole una ojeada a su desayuno – supongo que también tendrá que limpiar de ves en cuando¿no?

- … Es Deidara, hm o.oU

- Ah... como sea.

- Y también sería bueno que se buscaran a otro chef – Itachi encontró la oportunidad perfecta de quitarse el cargo de cocinero xD - por que últimamente soy yo quien cocina todo ¬¬U

- ¡Vamos Itachi! Eres el único que cocina decentemente en esta casa.

Kisame le dio unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro al moreno, quien a su vez lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Y qué les parece si rentamos unas películas ah? – propuso Zetsu mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

- No cuenten conmigo – corto de inmediato Kakuzu – tengo trabajo que hacer u.ú

- ¿Trabajo? Pensé que también les darían este día libre, hm.

- Pues de hecho yo también comenzaré a trabajar hoy, así que tampoco cuenten conmigo… ¿verdad Tobi?

El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada acusadora al susodicho, quien comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Tobi no quiere ir a trabajar! – se quejó y de inmediato se agarró al brazo del grandulón - ¡Me quiero quedar con papá Kisame!

Hubo un incomodo silencio en donde ambos se convirtieron en el centro de atención para todos.

- ¡Hey, hey! Fue él quien comenzó a llamarme así por su cuenta, yo no le dije nada.

- ¿Papá Kisame? – atinó a decir Hidan, sin poder contener la risa – ¿y quién es la mamá¿Zetsu?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó indignado - ¿qué me creíste eh?

- Pues no lo se… Los tres pasan mucho tiempo solos en su departamento – continuó bromeando.

- Mira quien lo dice – se defendió Kisame – ustedes son 5 y no digo nada ¬¬U

La pequeña discusión se extendió un poco más, mientras que Tobi solo se limitaba a observarlos. De repente le echó una mirada al moreno, quien leía su periódico con la vena de la sien hinchada por el alboroto que causaban sus compañeros.

- ¡Papá Kisame! – le llamó, captando la atención de todos – ¿Itachi es mi mamá? o.o

El susodicho casi se atraganta con la taza de café al oír el inocente comentario.

- ¡¿Estas loco?! – gritó dejando aún lado el periódico.

- Tobi solo estaba bromeando ;O;

- ¡Pues Itachi – habló imitando la voz de Tobi - se cansó de tus bromas! ¬¬

Y se vió terminada la charla. Nadie habló ni comento nada… se mantuvieron en silencio… y no es que no estuvieran acostumbrados a los ataques de Itachi (bueno, Deidara no tanto xD), sino que esta ves parecía ir en serio. Continuaron comiendo su desayuno, como fingiendo que nada había pasado, más sin embargo no podían evitar mirar al moreno de ves en cuando.

Tobi por su parte, tenía los ojos llorosos y apenas había tocado su desayuno… parecía un niño regañado.

Sasori se apuró a terminar… después de eso todo se había vuelto incomodo y supuso que lo mejor sería sacar a Tobi de ahí para que se distrajera un rato.

- Gracias por la comida – se puso de pie y se dispuso a dejar los platos sucios en el fregadero, más tarde los lavaría.

Sin más, se dirigió hasta el asiento de Tobi y deposito su mano en el hombro de este, llamando su atención.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?

Tobi asintió y sólo pronuncio un "provecho" para después hacer lo mismo que su compañero, solo que este si lavo los pocos trastes que uso.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del departamento, claro no sin antes ir por un abrigo.

Después de que estos se hubiesen ido, todos miraron de mala forma a Itachi, como acusándolo de algo. Este se dio cuenta rápidamente pero no hizo caso omiso a los demás.

- No debiste ser tan duro con Tobi – Zetsu parecía no poder quitarle la vista de encima.

- Bah, no fue para tanto.

- Tú sabes como es Tobi, todo se lo toma muy en serio. – sentenció Kakuzu, pues al final tenía razón.

- Además solo bromeaba – termino Hidan, solo que tomando una postura mas tranquila.

Itachi permanecía en silencio, como ignorando a sus compañeros… Quizá en el fondo tenían razón pero bueno… se le tenía que pasar tarde o temprano ¿no?

- Y… - el rubio decidió cambiar de tema al ver que eso no los llevaría a nada bueno - ¿A dónde fueron Sasori y Tobi, hm?

- Trabajan juntos – respondió luego de un rato Zetsu, pues al parecer nadie más lo haría.

- ¿Ambos son abogados, hm?

- Si, solo que tengo entendido que trabajan en distintas áreas.

- Hm.

El silencio volvió a reinar después de eso… Tan solo se hablaban para pedir algún condimento o algo por el estilo. Había sido el desayuno más tranquilo que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El departamento se fue vaciando poco a poco. El primero en marcharse fue Zetsu, pues tenía asuntos pendientes que terminar. Seguido por Kakuzu, a quien no le quedaba de otra más que ir a trabajar. Hidan por su parte, había permanecido en su habitación todo ese rato, pues no tenía nada que hacer y no estaba de humor ni para ver las caras de sus compañeros.

El rubio también se había quedado en su cuarto arreglando algunas cosas para su primer día de clases. Se encontraba algo nervioso pero era algo momentario, mañana se pondría peor.

Miró a su lado y encontró un pedazo de papel donde había escrita una dirección. Quería asegurarse de que el día de mañana no se perdiera al ir camino a la universidad, por lo que iría ese mismo día para conocer un poco el camino.

Por lo que le habían dicho no quedaba muy lejos del departamento, solo a unas cuantas calles. Pero igual, quería asegurarse… no le costaba ir y echar un vistazo al lugar donde estudiaría lo que tanto le gustaba… el arte.

Desde pequeño ese tipo de cosas le habían llamado la atención… la plastilina, luego la cerámica, hasta llegar a la arcilla. Para él las esculturas eran su especialidad, pero quería adentrarse un poco más y aprender otras formas de arte, como la pintura por ejemplo. Varias veces pensó que la vida de artista no sería la más fácil, pero si esa era su pasión daría todo su esfuerzo para lograr el éxito.

Sonrió para sí mismo, quizá nadie más podría entender aquello que le causaba tanta emoción, pero no importaba, estaba feliz.

Tomó la dirección y la guardó en su bolsillo… pronto empezaría a oscurecer así que si quería regresar a tiempo tendría que darse prisa. Después de todo era nuevo en aquella enorme ciudad y perderse le resultaría muy fácil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itachi escucho al rubio salir del departamento, cosa que no le dió mucha importancia. Como siempre, él era el que se quedaba limpiando el desastre que causaban todos sus compañeros y en este caso le había tocado lavar los platos sucios.

No fuera una tarea demasiado difícil, pero no le gustaba que lo tomaran de sirviente… ¿Es que tanto les costaba limpiar su propio desorden?.

Igual no importaba, dijera lo que dijera nadie le haría caso y terminaría igual que antes. Para la próxima se la pensaría mejor y rentaría un departamento para él solo.

De un momento a otros sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Kisame. El moreno giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y regresó la vista rápidamente al descubrirlo.

- Pensé que ya te habías ido – le dijo sin despegar la vista del fregadero.

- No, desde hace rato estaba viendo la tele.

El otro ya no respondió y continuó con su lavor. Al poco rato Kisame se colocó alado de él.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No gracias, puedo solo.

¿Por qué habría dicho eso? Hace rato solo se quejaba de lo irresponsables que eran sus compañeros y de lo mucho que odiaba tener que hacer él todo aquello… ni si quiera el mismo Itachi podía entenderse.

- ¡Vamos Itachi! Así terminamos más rápido.

No le dio tiempo ni de responder, pues de inmediato tomó uno de los vasos y comenzó a enjabonarlo.

Así se la pasaron un buen rato. Kisame siempre era el que rompía el silencio pues con Itachi las pláticas nunca eran demasiado amenas, pero igual se la pasaban bien juntos. Pero esta vez era diferente.

- ¿Sabes? Exageraste un poco con lo de Tobi… digo, no fue para tanto.

- Eso mismo digo yo, no fue para tanto y de todas formas se lo tomaron muy en serio.

Kisame suspiró. Su amigo era muy terco y orgulloso.

- Bueno, todos dramatizaron un poco supongo. Tu por molestarte de esa manera y Tobi por tomárselo tan apecho.

Itachi no decía nada… Ahora por culpa de Kisame se sentía culpable, algo inusual en él.

- ¿Por qué no le pides una disculpa? – propuso el mayor.

- ¿Y por que tendría que hacerlo yo? No he hecho nada.

Lo miró por un momento… ¡Y valla que era orgulloso!

- Bien, bien… - una idea llegó a su mente, sabía que no lograría sacar un "perdón" de los labios del moreno, pero si podía hacer algo más - ¿Y por que no hablas con Tobi y le dejas en claro que no estas molesto con él?

No respondió de momento… Igual y no era tan mala idea después de todo.

- ¿No piensas dejarme en paz sino lo hago verdad? – atinó a decir.

- Je je¿tu qué crees?

Ambos intercambiaron miradas. Se conocían perfectamente, sabían cuales eran sus defectos y a la ves sus puntos débiles.

- Bien. Pero que quede claro que fue él quien exagero las cosas.

- Itachi… pareces un niño pequeño.

El otro le lanzó una mirada de odio a su amigo.

- Mmm ahora que recuerdo… ¿Con qué mamá Itachi no? – bromeó Kisame.

- Harás que te golpee ¬¬

- Ja ja… Yo no me molesto por que Tobi me llame así… ¿sabes? Hasta suena divertido.

- Para ti… De hecho son igual de raros, no me sorprendería que fuera tu hijo.

El mayor soltó una carcajada mientras se secaba las manos.

- Al menos me alegro que no haya sacado tu mal humor, Itachi.

Ese fue lo último que pudo decir Kisame, después de un severo golpe proporcionado por el moreno.

- Gracias ¬¬ - agradeció de mala gana, pues ya habían terminado de limpiar.

Kisame rió un poco mientras se sobaba la parte lastimada. Nunca iba a cambiar.

Ambos se retiraron a ver la tele. Por suerte había un maratón de películas así que no había motivos para aburrirse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se detuvo unos momentos de pie, admirando el enorme edificio que se encontraba delante de él.

¡Todo era magnifico! Después de todo había tenido bastante suerte al poder estudiar en aquel hermoso lugar.

Las paredes se veían antiguas pero muy elegantes. Los árboles, las plantas, todo en perfecta coordinación. Una perfecta obra de arte.

- No aguanto las ganas de que ya se mañana, hm. – se dijo así mismo. Estaba muy feliz.

Miró su reloj. Ya eran las 4 y pronto su estomago pediría comida. Pareciera que lo único que hiciera fuese dormir y comer.

Por lo pronto ya conocía su universidad, que era lo más importante. No se había perdido… bueno al menos no mucho, y quedaba muy cerca del departamento… Sus cosas estaban arregladas. ¡Todo estaba listo!

- Solo queda esperar el nuevo día, hm.

Sonrió a la nada. Desde que llegó a esa ciudad se había encontrado con muchas emociones dentro de sí, algunas que aún no conocía. Pero esto demostraba que los cambios no siempre eran tan malos como muchos pensaban. A él por lo menos le habían sentado muy bien.

Dió media vuelta y retomo el camino a su hogar. Un pensamiento atravesó su mente… ¿Sasori ya se encontraría allí?

Mientras el chico se perdía a lo lejos, una sombra lo miraba fijamente… recargado en uno de los árboles de la escuela. No se podía ver muy bien su rostro, pues la oscuridad lo tapaba un poco, pero si se podían distinguir dos enormes ojos grises y una media sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hidan había salido por fin de su escondite. El cabello mojado significaba que acababa de salir de la ducha.

Al llegar a la sala miró con pesadumbre a sus dos compañeros, quienes miraban atentamente la película. Nada le satisfacía últimamente, todo se le hacia apático y aburrido… al menos mas de lo normal.

Abrió el refrigerador en busca de algún aperitivo pero tampoco encontró nada. Solo unas cuantas sobras del desayuno. Quizá aún habría un poco de… ¡Si había!

- Al menos no se acabaron el helado – se dijo el grisáceo mientras tomaba el bote con el dichoso postre adentro y buscaba un tazón donde ponerlo.

Salió de la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro… No podía negarlo pero le encantaba todo lo dulce… de hecho él y Tobi eran los que se acababan todos los postres que compraban.

Camino a su cuarto escuchó el teléfono sonar. Lo pasó de largo pero se detuvo unos pasos mas adelante. ¿Es que nadie pensaba contestar?

Se asomo a la sala y vió a los otros dos entusiasmados con la película de acción, tan entusiasmados que eran capaces de no escuchar el teléfono.

Al ver que no había opción, levantó la bocina de mala gana mientras que con la otra mano sostenía el helado.

- Si, diga – contesto algo molesto.

- ¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!! – se escuchó una voz eufórica del otro lado, provocando que Hidan se estremeciera por aquel infernal grito - ¿Está Kakuzu?

- ¡MALDITA SEA YO QUE SE! – exclamó sin piedad, con toda intención de lastimar los tímpanos de quien fuera que estuviera hablando.

- Ya tranquilo que no estoy sorda – hubo un breve silencio - ¿entonces me lo puedes pasar?

- No lo he visto en todo el puñetero día.

- Bien¿puedes darle un recado? Es urgente.

- Claro.

El grisáceo se acomodó el teléfono en su hombro mientras que con la mejilla lo sostenía. No era secretaria de nadie. Apenas si escuchaba lo que la mujer decía del otro lado, pero no le dio mucha importancia, ahora se deleitaba con el delicioso helado de chocolate.

Después de un rato volvió a ponerlo en su oreja, un poco fastidiado.

- ¿Solo eso? – preguntó fingiendo haber escuchado todo.

- ¡Espera! Dile que será mañana, Emily ya tiene la dirección.

- Eh… si, claro.

- ¡GRACIAS! – de nueva cuenta, la mujer había destruido sus tímpanos. – Es muy importante que se lo comuniques a…

- Si, si, como digas. ¡ADIOS! – gritó de la misma forma para después colgar el teléfono. – Maldita vieja, me vió cara de secretaria ¬¬.

- ¿Quién era? – pregunto Itachi, algo asustado por la actitud del otro.

- ¡Bah, yo que se!

Se fue sin dar más explicaciones, le valía todo en ese momento. Quería estar a solas él y su precioso helado… Fue cuando de pronto recordó algo.

¿Quién diablos era Emily?

Sin encontrar respuesta y fingiendo no importarle, se volvió a encerrar en su habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Mmm no lo sé… Itachi se veía muy molesto con Tobi.

- Ya te dije que no es así. Itachi siempre ha sido de mal carácter.

- ¡De todas formas! Tobi en un chico malo ;O;

El pelirrojo suspiró un poco cansado. Había tenido un día agotador en el trabajo, era nuevo en esto pues no hacía mucho había terminado la universidad… No había sido precisamente su mejor día.

- ¿Y si le pides una disculpa?

- ¿Tu crees que la acepte¿Qué tal si hecha a Tobi a patadas de su casa? ;O;

- También es la mía y no dejaría que lo hiciera… Para empezar dudo mucho que lo haga, es malo pero no a ese extremo.

- ¡Sasori es tan bueno con Tobi! – lloriqueó abrazándose a el susodicho, provocando la mirada de sus vecinos.

- Mmm Tobi… Esto se puede malinterpretar. – comentó un poco incomodo por el efusivo abrazo.

- No tiene nada de malo que Tobi quiera a Sasori¿O si?

- No… Ya olvídalo¿por qué no mejor nos apuramos?

Tobi asintió y comenzó a jalonear al pelirrojo por el brazo, estaban a unas habitaciones de llegar a la suya cuando escucharon el nombre de ambos detrás de ellos.

Eran Deidara y Kakuzu.

- ¿Acaban de llegar del trabajo, hm? – les preguntó Deidara acercándose a ambos.

- Si… Veo que tu también saliste – el pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio, quien a su ves se la devolvió.

- Fue a conocer mi nueva escuela, hm.

- ¡Qué bien Sempai! – Tobi soltó a Sasori y esta ves se abalanzo hacía el rubio, quien sonrió nerviosamente – Tobi se alegra de verte.

- ¡Suéltame¡Hm! – rogó sin mucho éxito.

- Si bueno, fue un lindo reencuentro y eso pero… ¿podemos entrar ya al departamento? – Interrumpió Kakuzu – estoy muy cansado.

- Si yo también – apoyó el pelirrojo, bostezando un poco - ¿Cómo te fue?

- No muy bien, pero ya veremos que tal mañana… ¿Y a ustedes?

- A Tobi le fue muy bien también n.n

Zetsu se les unió luego de oír sus voces… charlaron un par de minutos más hasta que se decidieron entrar al departamento. Parecían tontos hablando afuera.

- Ya llegamos – anunció Sasori, dejando su chaqueta en una silla.

- Ya era hora.

Kisame se giró para ver a los 5 llegar y le pareció extraño que vinieran todos juntos.

- ¿Hubo fiesta acaso? – bromeó.

- Yo me los encontré en el pasillo – sonrió Zetsu – al parecer les gusta charlar ahí.

- Gracioso, muy gracioso. – fue único que dijo Kakuzu, antes de sentarse en la mesa y revisar unos documentos.

Los demás se dirigieron a sus cuartos o se quedaron viendo la tele, a excepción de Tobi quien se sentó en la mesa junto a Kakuzu.

Kisame le dirigió una mirada al moreno, quien a su ves lo hizo también. Sabía muy bien que era lo que quería el mayor… y odiaba que tuviera ese poder sobre él.

Se paró del sillón y fue hasta Tobi, quien jugaba con un par de palillos ya que Kakuzu no le prestaba ni la menor atención.

- Hola – le saludó tímidamente al moreno. - ¿sigues molesto?

El moreno se sentó frente a él y suspiró agobiado.

- Nunca lo estuve.

- Pero Itachi le gritó muy feo a Tobi ;O;

- Ya, no fue gran cosa… Estaba un poco molesto de por si… eh… - ya no sabía que decir, no era bueno en esas cosas - solo, déjalo así.

- ¿Entonces perdonas a Tobi?

- Si… Itachi perdona a Tobi – el moreno intentó sonreírle a su compañero… pero no lo logró xD, al menos ya era bastante viniendo de él.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó feliz, estuvo apunto de abrazarlo pero sabía que eso podía molestarlo de nuevo - ¿Eso significa que Tobi puede llamarte mamá Itachi?

Itachi iba a gritarle nuevamente pero se contuvo… Kisame lo miraba divertido. ¡De nuevo le estaba ganando! Odiaba que el grandulón hiciera eso. Se lo pensó un rato y rendido respondió.

- Que sea… papá Itachi¿quiéres?

El otro saltó de la emoción.

- ¡Kyaaaa¿Oíste eso papá Kisame¡Itachi aceptó ser el papá de Tobi también!

Kakuzu no pudo evitar reír al ver a Itachi rojo de vergüenza. Seguramente Hidan hubiese lanzado una broma estúpida, pero eso sería después cuando lo oyera de Tobi.

- Que linda familia – comentó despengando su vista un rato de los documentos.

- ¡Repítelo y estas muerto! – amenazó el moreno.

- Ya, era una broma.

Kisame miraba la escena divertido. Después de todo no había sido un día tan malo.

**Continuara... **

* * *

**¡Por fín actualice! ;O; lo siento, es que anduve con los apuros de la graduación (ya q me dejaron todo el trabajo xD) y apenas si me quedaba tiempo para dormir xD… Pero aquí la tienen, y esta ves procuraré actualizar lo más pronto posible … **

**Agradecimientos especiales a mi Itachirona y mi Kisameron ;O; q se quedaron despiertos hasta la madrugada por este capítulo je je n.nU **

**ahora los reviews!**

**DraculaN666**: Yo también amo la actitud de Tobi!! es tan… Tobi xD. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

**Ero-Izumi** Naah! Si pensamos en lincharte y eso pero nos contuvimos n.n xD no t creas, siempre es bueno recibir comentarios de ese tipo n.n… ¡Grax x el review!

**Eidan:** No te preocupes n.n ya es bastante con tomarte la molestia de dejar un review xD… Y si xD compadecí a Dei-chan… ¡mil gracias!

**hijirai** Espero q te guste esta continuación!! Y gracias por el entusiasmo que le das! Ojala y les guste n.n

**Azurea:** xD no escribi demasiado de la novatada x q me habria tomado mas dias actualizarlo xD pero espero q les haya gustado n.n

**Lianna:** ¡Gracias! xD y lo del galán de Itachi… ps kien kita y le haces de adivina xD naah… aún lo veremos xD… Y a Tobi… no lo se… Aún no me decido que pareja estaría bien xD

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** Verdad q si!? Al escribir de el me lo imagine como un pequeño cachorrito jugueton n.ñ… Zetsu! xD sie tenía que salir el también… El lider saldrá, no te preocupes xD solo que aún no decido si darle un papel de suma relevancia en el fic n.nU… ¡Gracias!

**liberse** Lo sé xD eso del vestido fue ocurrencia de un amigo "como se vería Dei con un vestido ah?" xDD¡mil gracias x tomarte la molestia!

**Sunao:** ¡Gracias x el review! Se los deje a su imaginación xD pero de ke lo hicieron sufrir es seguro xD

**Suky:** Ps igual a mi me gusta esa pareja xD pero no es la ocasión, igual y después se me ocurre hacer un fic con ellos dos xD… Gracias n.n

**Sharpey-00** Claro q si! xD me aseguraré de dejarlos a todos con un galán jojo xDD.. grax!

**nuevo en el anime xD:** Cristiancillo! xD te agradezco el comentario… aunq creo q no podré poner demasiada acción… y lastimosamente tampoco creo q aparezca naruto xDD pero grax x el comentario.

**Saly00:** ¡Mil gracias x el review! Como ya dije, lo de Dei se los deje a imaginación xD… pero de todas formas me alegra que te gustara n.n

**Kaixila** Tu crees? No sabes lo contenta ke me pone leer eso! xD gracias x dejar un comentario.

**kasumi:** Ya, ya xD aki los tienes… pronto pondré el próximo pero se aceptan sugerencias n.n

**oOIsisOo** Si y de nuevo disculpa la tardanza xD pero mis amigas estan de vacaciones y lo tuve q continuar solita ;O; xD gracias x el tiempo.

**¡¡Gracias por todos los reviews!! n.n es muy importante para nosotras conocer su opinión… Si tienen sugerencias aportenlas! xD ya ke las necesitaré estos días.**

**Gracias!! Todo es bien recibido xD**


	4. Celos

**Hola!! Este es nuestro primer fic publicado aki en fanfiction.**

**Está basado en un universo alterno, y la historia se desarrolla en New York, Estados Unidos.**

**Los personajes principales son los Akatsuki!! xD**

**Ah! Y aviso que este es un fic Yaoi, más sin embargo aun no hemos pensado escribir lemmon ni creo que lo hagamos así q despreocúpense.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ningún Akatsuki me pertenece ;O; son propiedad ****Masashi Kishimoto… x desgracia u.ú**

**Capítulo ****4. Celos.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hacía ya un buen rato que había amanecido… Y por lo visto no parecía ser un perfecto día soleado. Al contrario de eso, el cielo se veía completamente nublado… el viento resoplaba con fuerza, anunciando quizá una posible tormenta.

El frío no se hizo esperar tampoco… Las mañanas siempre habían sido frescas en aquella enorme ciudad por lo que la gente ya estaba un poco acostumbrada a estos cambios de temperatura.

Se podía divisar a la gente caminando por las banquetas, con ropajes abrigadores. Algunas con más prisa que otras, y algunas pocas, disfrutando de la gélida mañana.

El tráfico en las calles tampoco se hizo esperar, por lo que a pesar de la temprana hora ya había uno que otro accidente, sin contar el amontonamiento que esto provocaba.

Lejos de todo esto, cierto rubio se revolvía entre las sabanas, buscando un poco de calor en ellas. No estaba demasiado acostumbrado al frío, pues la ciudad donde vivía antes se caracterizaba por tener un clima más cálido. Sin contar que desde muy pequeño siempre había sido muy friolento y tendía a enfermarse con facilidad.

Poco a poco fue despertando debido al inmenso frío que sentía. El primer pensamiento que cruzo por su mente fue el de si estaría nevando, pero comprobó sus dudas al alzar un poco la mirada y encontrarse sólo con nublado paisaje.

Se talló un poco los ojos, mientras se sentaba en la cama. No había podido dormir bien a causa de los nervios por su primer día de cla… ¡Oh no¡Lo había olvidado!

Rápidamente giró su cabeza hacía el despertador. Había estado tan preocupado por dejar todo listo para ese día y había olvidado lo más importante… programar el maldito despertador. Su corazón se tranquilizó un poco al ver que aún no eran las ocho, pero aún estaba preocupado pues tan solo faltaban 15 minutos para que comenzaran las clases y sentía que el tiempo no le iba a alcanzar.

Sin pensárselo mucho se puso de pié, olvidándose del frío que sentía tan solo unos segundos atrás, y comenzó a desvestirse. No le daría tiempo si quiera de tomarse un baño.

Buscó un poco de ropa en el closet y cogió lo primero que encontró. Empezó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, batallando un poco por la brusquedad con la que lo hacía. No tardó más de tres minutos en terminar.

Al final opto por un pantalón vaquero color marrón, una camisa azul marino de manga larga, y encima de esta, un suéter negro con rayas grises. Por último, envolvió su cuello con una bufanda gris… algo le decía que sería un día muy helado… y eso que aún estaban en Agosto.

- Veamos… todo está en la mochila, hm. – se decía a sí mismo mientras revisaba sus útiles – creo que no olvido nada, hm.

Y sin mas, cerró la mochila y se la colgó en su hombro izquierdo. Sin pensárselo mucho, abrió la puerta de un empujón, sintiendo que había golpeado algo en el proceso.

Hizo a un lado la puerta y echó una mirada a lo que se encontraba del otro lado, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Sasori, quien se tapaba la nariz con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó el rubio inmediatamente, acercándose un poco al pelirrojo - ¿estas bien, hm? – preguntó con un dejo de preocupación.

- Si, si… - contestó el otro retirando su mano y fingiendo una sonrisa. En verdad le había dado fuerte con la puerta – No es nada, Deidara.

- No fue mi intención, hm. Es que tenía prisa y…

- No te preocupes – le paró rápidamente – yo venía a ver si ya te habías levantado, por que ya es tarde y no te había visto salir.

- Si, hm… olvidé poner el despertador je je – dijo con algo de nerviosismo, colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Me lo imaginé.

Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento, sin saber que decir. Sus miradas apenas coincidieron la una con la otra y bastó un instante para que un leve sonrojo se asomara en sus mejillas… Sasori fue el primero en desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

- Ya va…eh…-el pelirrojo intentó cambiar de tema, para aliviar la situación- tu universidad nos queda de paso¿por qué no vamos juntos?

Deidara se sorprendió un poco. ¿Sasori le estaba proponiendo acompañarlo hasta su escuela? La sola idea de caminar a su lado lo hizo sonrojarse de nuevo. Era algo extraño por que no tenía nada de especial el que un amigo quisiera acompañarlo… más sin embargo no podía explicarse el por qué de su nerviosismo.

- ¿Deidara? – escuchó el rubio de pronto.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Qué si nos vamos juntos?

El susodicho recordó la situación en la que estaba, volviendo a la realidad. Además, si seguía retrasándose más no llegaría a tiempo.

- Eh… Si, si vamos, hm.

Ambos retomaron el camino por el pasillo con un poco de prisa, y antes de que llegaran a la entrada, el pelirrojo paró y se giró en la sala.

- ¡Hey Tobi¡Nos vamos ya! – le llamó.

El susodicho se levantó del sillón y corrió alegre a saludar a Deidara, abrazándose inmediatamente a su cintura… quien a su ves no pudo evitar mirarlo poco receloso. Por un momento creyó que al decir "nos vamos juntos" se refería a ellos dos solamente, sin nadie más incluyendo a Tobi.

- ¡Sempai¿Cómo amaneció? – exclamó con entusiasmo luego de que este se soltara del abrazo.

- Bien, hm. – respondió con molestia, sin hacerle mucho caso.

Tobi lo miró confuso, se había dado cuenta de la actitud de su amigo, y estando a punto de preguntarle si este estaba molesto con él, Sasori le interrumpió.

- Démonos prisa, que faltan cinco minutos. – les recordó de inmediato, a lo que los otros asintieron.

Salieron apurados del departamento, sin si quiera desayunar o despedirse de alguien, pues el tiempo corría y probablemente tendrían que tomar un taxi si querían llegar a tiempo, A pesar de que el lugar no estuviera muy lejos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, Hidan apenas había terminado de cambiarse en su recamara, claro después de tomar una buena ducha.

Al finalizar, algo cansado salió de esta y se dirigió a la cocina para buscarse algo de comer (Si, este tío come mucho xD)… Al pasar por la sala se sorprendió de no ver a Tobi acostado, tal y como lo había visto cuando se levantó.

Sin darle mucha importancia continuó con su camino. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con una muy "linda" sorpresa. Kakuzu ya estaba despierto.

- Buenos días – saludo el otro, más que nada por costumbre que por otra cosa, pues estaba ocupado leyendo unos papeles.

- Mmm pues ni tan buenos… - le contestó el grisáceo de mala gana - ¿Y Tobi?

- Hace poco que se fue, junto con Sasori y Deidara, se les hacía tarde para ir a trabajar. – continuó sin despegar su vista de los documentos.

– Hablando de eso, - recordó - ¿qué tu no tienes que ir a trabajar?

Kakuzu dejo lo suyo y suspiro, después miró divertido al grisáceo.

- Es raro que me saques plática… - murmuró algo risueño.

- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – exclamó molesto - ¡Carajo¿Bueno es que contigo no se puede charlar sin discutir?

- Solo fue un simple comentario ¬¬ no tenías por qué exaltarte.

El otro solo maldijo por debajo. Kakuzu era de esas personas que lo hacían irritarse en poco tiempo.

Y siguiendo con lo planeado, Hidan se adentró en la cocina. Primero echó un vistazo en la estufa y no encontró ningún rastro de comida. Luego fue al refrigerador y nada… ya algo desesperado, se dirigió al microondas… Si, sonaba algo estúpido pero tenía la leve esperanza de encontrar algo allí… pero lamentablemente no fue así. No estaba de más decir que se desesperaba rápidamente.

- Mmhp – refunfuñó - ¿Qué nadie se puede dignar a preparar algo en esta casa?

De nueva cuenta, Kakuzu suspiró… ¿Es qué no podía tener un momento de paz?, se preguntaba mentalmente.

Se levantó de su asiento y camino un poco molesto hasta la cocina, donde se recargó en el marco de la entrada. Al ver a su compañero tomando el frasco de café, con toda la intención de prepararse un poco, recordó algo.

- Hey idiota - dijo llamando la atención de Hidan - Hay un poco de chocolate caliente en la mesa.

Este apretó los puños del coraje, pero intentando mantener la calma le contestó.

- ¿No ves que estoy preparando café? – espetó molesto.

- Disculpa entonces ¬¬ supuse que preferirías una taza de chocolate a un café que de seguro te quedará amargo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no me quedará amar…! – de repente se dio cuenta de lo que Kakuzu había dicho - ¿Y tu como diablos sabes que me gusta el chocolate?

- Por favor, cualquiera con medio cerebro se hubiese dado cuenta u.ú.

- Mmm… - el grisáceo hizo una pose fingida de pensársela un poco - eso explica como fue que **TU** te diste cuenta je je.

- Tarado ¬¬… "además siempre está comiendo helado de chocolate, es obvio" – pensó.

Hidan iba a dar terminada la conversación, ignorándolo. Cuando una mejor idea se le vino a la mente.

- A menos… - esto último lo dijo en un tono algo… provocativo? – … que te guste espiarme.

Al oír aquello, Kakuzu estuvo a punto de resbalar y golpearse con la pared. Con un poco de suerte logró sostenerse, y evitando la mirada del otro, volvió a recargarse en la entrada… Aunque eso era lo de menos… se había sonrojado de sobremanera. Al ver esto, Hidan soltó una carcajada… le encantaba hacer eso.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – le soltó una ves devuelto su color original a su rostro - ¡Por supuesto que no te espió!

- ¿Y entonces por qué te sonrojas eh? – otra ves volvió a reír – no me digas que es verdad¿o si? Por que en ese caso tendría que tomar ciertas medidas y…

- ¡Estas enfermo! Al contrario de ti, yo SI tengo vida.

- ¿Y quién dice que yo no? – contrarrestó algo molesto.

- ¡Te la vives en la casa¿Y dices que tienes vida?

- ¡Tu te la vives en el trabajo! Eso no cuenta tampoco – intentó defenderse, a lo que el otro sólo ignoro.

Y sin esperar a que el otro volviera a hablarle, se dio una media vuelta y regresó a su asiento. No tenía ganas de discutir… No quería llegar a su trabajo molesto por culpa de ese idiota, así que simplemente intentó regresar a lo suyo.

- "Por lo menos yo trabajo" – fue lo único que pudo decirse mentalmente, mientras guardaba sus papeles en el maletín.

Hidan se asomó por donde hace unos momentos Kakuzu se había recargado y no le quitó la vista de encima.

- ¡Oh claro! – un rápido recuerdo regresó a su mente – Me imagino que a la tal Emily también la conociste en el trabajo… supongo que ha de ser una obsesionada con su trabajo, al igual que tu.

Kakuzu lo miró algo confuso por las palabras del grisáceo.

- ¿Emily?

- Ya oíste… Y cuéntame – comenzó mientras se cruzaba de brazos - ¿desde cuándo tienes novia?

- ¿Novia? Pff – no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario, pero buscando venganza añadió - ¿Esto es una especie de escena de celos o algo así?

Al parecer su venganza funcionó, pues fue el grisáceo ahora el que se sonrojo completamente… y no solo del coraje.

- ¡PRIMERO MUERTO¡Eso sería lo último que sentiría por ti!

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó divertido.

- ¡CELOS¡¿Qué más idiota?!

Para aquel momento, Kakuzu se mataba de la risa… Aquello era un juego que se habían cargado desde hace mucho los dos, el de ver quien ponía en ridículo al otro primero. Solo que… sus jugadas siempre tenían que ver con una leve provocación.

- Tranquilo, no te preocupes… Ni si quiera sé de que Emily me estas hablando.

- Si, claro, claro…

Harto también de pelear, se metió de nuevo a la cocina por un vaso… De tanto discutir se le había antojado el chocolate xD.

Cuando regresó al comedor y se disponía a servirse un poco de dicha bebida, Kakuzu se decidió por dar el golpe final.

- Además Hidan… No tienes por que molestarte… tu sabes que eres el único en mi vida. (xDD)

Y dio justo en el blanco. El grisáceo casi tira la jarra de aquel líquido oscuro al oír esas palabras. Sin poder evitarlo, su estomago comenzó a darle vueltas… Se sentía como una estupida adolescente ante tal reacción… Además del hecho de que ahora sus mejillas se encontraran rojas a más no poder.

- ¡IMBÉCIL! – gritó a pulmón, aventándole el vaso que llevaba en la mano.

Por suerte, Kakuzu pudo esquivarlo en el último momento… cabe mencionar que este era de vidrio xD.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – se había llevado un buen susto - ¡Hombre! Solo bromeaba…

- ¡Pues yo no estoy para tus puñeteras bromas!

- ¡Hey, Hey! – una voz en la entrada del departamento los interrumpió - ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué tanto grito?

Ambos giraron para ver a quien pertenecía aquella voz… Era nada más y nada menos que de Zetsu.

- ¡Es este y sus tontas bromas! – se excusó Hidan, regresando a la cocina por otro vaso.

- ¡Mira quien habla¡TU empezaste!

- ¡Pero tu…!

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA VES???!!! - De inmediato los dos guardaron silencio y lo miraron asustados – n.n gracias.

Sin desobedecer, ambos jóvenes se lanzaron miradas de odio y fingieron no pasar nada.

Kakuzu regresó a lo suyo, mientras que Hidan regresaba con otro vaso en la mano, después de haberle pasado un poco el coraje. Se dirigió a la mesa y levantó la jarra con la mano derecha, sosteniendo el otro recipiente con la mano sobrante.

Apenas terminó de servirse se llevó el chocolate a la boca, dándole un buen sorbo de golpe… pero no contaba con cierto detallito.

- ¡KYAAAA! – gritó mientras sacaba su lengua, era obvio que se había quemado con la bebida.

- ¡Voy por un poco de agua fría! – exclamó Zetsu, con suma preocupación.

Corrió hasta la cocina e hizo lo mencionado, aunque tuvo que ponerle un poco de hielo por que fría fría no había. Después, se apresuró a entregarle el agua al grisáceo, quien no dudo en bebérsela toda de un trago.

Apenas se le estaba pasando el efecto del calor, cuando escucho otro "lindo" comentario por parte de su "amigo".

- Oye… ¿Si sabes por qué se le llama chocolate _caliente_ no?

Esto fue el colmo. En definitiva se había hartado. Agarró el vaso donde estaba la bebida caliente y de nueva cuenta le lanzó otro vaso, solo que estaba ves llevaba líquido adentro… Al parecer Kakuzu llevaba suerte ese día, pues lo logró esquivar por segunda ves.

- ¡Ven acá imbécil! – le llamó un enfadado Hidan al ver que su "presa" se estaba escapando.

- ¡Bah! Me voy a trabajar… - el aludido recogió sus cosas lo más rápido posible, y al abrir la puerta se detuvo un momento antes de irse - … Adiós amor – se despidió de Hidan, guiñándole un ojo.

Quien sabe de donde sacó las fuerzas el grisáceo para lograr aventarle una silla, solo que esta apenas y alcanzó a chocar con la puerta.

- ¡VAS A MORIR COBARDE!

Zetsu miraba con temor a Hidan… este estaba rojo de pies a cabeza… Por breves instantes temió por su vida… Recordó que no había nadie más en el departamento y corrió hacía la sala con temor de que el otro se desquitara con él xD.

- Maldito Kakuzu, ganó esta ves pero a la próxima me las pagará ¬¬U – murmuró el chico mientras recogía de mala gana los pedazos de cristal del suelo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡Llegamos! – exclamó un agotado Tobi, mientras se recargaba en el barandal de aquel enorme edificio - ¡Wow! Es enorme…

- ¿No lo habías visto antes ya Tobi? – preguntó Sasori algo extrañado, intentando regular su respiración. Habían corrido bastante, pues ningún taxi había aparecido.

- ¡Si! Pero Tobi nunca se había acercado lo suficiente para comprobarlo n.n

Deidara parecía que no oía lo que sus amigos decían, pues estaba algo nervioso… El recorrido lo había agitado un poco, y combinando eso con lo que sentía le daban ganas de vomitar.

- Deidara… ¿Estas bien?

El susodicho apenas si hizo caso a lo que le pregunto el pelirrojo. Quizá exageraba un poco pero… ¡No podía evitarlo!... No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba un poco pálido, a lo mejor y era a causa de no haber desayunado nada.

- ¡Sempai! – le llamó el otro.

- ¿Hm? – seguía sin hacerles mucho caso.

- Tobi, se nos hace tarde para llegar al trabajo – le recordó – Deidara… ¡Deidara!

Al oir la voz de Sasori, el rubio se giró rápidamente.

- ¿Si, hm?

- Tenemos que irnos ya.

- Esta bien, hm.

Deidara sabía que no podían quedarse con él todo el día… aunque eso le hubiese ayudado bastante con sus nervios… Aún así les mostró una sonrisa fingida, haciendo como si no pasara nada.

- ¡Deidara-sempai! ;O;!! - … no hace falta mencionar quien dijo esto xD. Tobi se abrazó fuerte del muchacho - ¡Tobi te desea mucha, mucha, muchísima suerte!

- Arrg… Tobi… no puedo respirar x.x – se quejó.

- ¡Lo siento! ;O; Es que Tobi está tan contento por su Sempai…

- Si y gracias pero… ¿Puedes soltarme? x.x.

- ¿Eh? o.o… ¡Ah claro!

De inmediato el "pequeño cachorro" lo soltó y mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En verdad estaba muy feliz por el, le había tomado mucho cariño desde la primera vez que lo vió (en el buen sentido ¬¬ xD).

- Bueno yo… - ahora era Sasori el que hablaba, pasándose una mano detrás de la nuca, como lo hubiera hecho Deidara hace rato – eh… Te deseo… suerte también.

- Si je je – el rubio se sonrojo un poco, pero intentó ocultarlo con su bufanda – gracias.

- Y… tranquilo, todo va a salir bien. – le dio una palmada en el hombro, como quien queriendo reconfortarlo.

El otro le devolvió una sonrisa, esta ves era una sonrisa de verdad. Aquellas palabras le habían ayudado bastante.

- ¡Sasori! – exclamó Tobi desde la otra esquina (a que hora se fue? xD) - ¡Ya llegó el autobús!

- ¡Voy!... Nos vemos Deidara.

Y así el pelirrojo alcanzó a su otro amigo, quienes subieron al dichoso autobús luego de un rato.

Deidara soltó un vago suspiro… Sasori… ¿Por qué… Por qué se sentía así con él? Hacía apenas unos días que lo había conocido y no era normal que cosas como esa le pasaran… Incluso, se podría llegar a malinterpretar… ¿O era él que no quería darse cuenta?.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases… Y para su mala suerte, los nervios regresaron otra ves.

"_Tranquilo… recuerda lo que dijo Sasori… Todo va a salir bien"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminaba apurado por los pasillos de la Escuela de Arte… todo le recordaba a su antigua preparatoria. Montones de casilleros en hilera, pegados a las paredes. Varios alumnos charlando amistosamente con otros, algunos cuantos con su mochila prendada a la espalda.

Otras jóvenes se terminaban de maquillar y de darse los últimos retoques, viéndose por un espejo colgado o pegado en su respectivo casillero y comprobando lo bien que se veían.

Incluso podía ver unos cuantos más, la mayoría con gafas y libros abiertos, hablando acerca de los próximos exámenes y de lo mucho que tendrían que estudiar, etc, etc.

Sonrió un poco al ver que muchas cosas no habían cambiado… pero de repente se dió cuenta de algo. Todos parecían conocerse desde hace mucho tiempo, pues su forma de hablar con tanta confianza le daba esa impresión. Y Deidara… estaba solo. Si, solo en medio de los pasillos, donde la gente le pasaba de largo, de ves en cuando pasándolo a traer a él.

Cerró sus ojos por breves instantes, suspirando e intentando no distraerse, y miró el papel que sostenía con ambas manos. "Casillero 87"… Su primera clase "Historia del Arte" estaba por comenzar así que debía guardar sus cosas de inmediato si quería llegar a tiempo… Se llevarían una mala impresión de él los maestros si llegara tarde.

Caminó un par de metros más, buscando con la mirada el dichoso casillero… Estaba comenzando a preocuparse cuando por fin dio con el y de inmediato se dispuso a abrirlo. Metió varias de sus cosas ahí adentro, sacando solo los libros necesarios para las siguientes dos clases.

Se sintió un poco mas aliviado luego de esto, pero aún había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, y ya comenzaba a hacérsele tarde… ¿Dónde diablos estaría su salón?

Esta ves no se puso a buscar como tonto dándole vueltas a toda la escuela y de salón en salón, simplemente se acercó a un chico que caminaba tranquilamente por ahí, quizá el podría saber algo.

- Disculpe¿sabe donde queda el salón de Historia, hm? – le preguntó tímidamente, haciéndolo girarse hacia el.

- Ahora mismo me toca esa clase – sin más le dedicó una cálida sonrisa - ¿vas para allá?

- Hm… Si n.nU

- ¡Entonces sígueme!

Sin pena alguna, el chico tomó a Deidara de la muñeca y comenzó a correr, llevándoselo a él a rastras. Este apenas si pudo sostener sus libros, pues no se esperaba esa repentina reacción de parte del otro sujeto, y aún más sin si quiera conocerlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entraron rápidamente en el aula temiendo que las clases ya hubiesen comenzado, pero para su fortuna el profesor aún no llegaba.

- Hey mira! – le llamó el chico que lo había llevado hasta allí – hay dos asientos vacíos por allá.

El rubio solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y siguió al joven hasta la penúltima fila, donde ambos tomaron asiento, uno al lado del otro.

- Soy Kyosuke – sonrió extendiéndole la mano – pero puedes llamarme Kyo, es más corto.

- Mucho gusto, Deidara, hm. – correspondió de la misma forma.

Aquel chico se veía simpático, alegre… Daba la impresión de que no le tomara mucha importancia lo que ocurriese su alrededor, más que nada por la enorme sonrisa que siempre llevaba en los labios. Su cabello, algo alborotado, era castaño, con algunas puntas de este color blancas (las cuales se había pintado, seguramente). Tenía una piel ni muy clara ni muy oscura, y además portaba un par de ojos verdes, los cuales le habían llamado la atención en cuanto los notó… parecía que estuvieses viendo el fondo de una botella de vidrio.

- ¡Que bien! – gritó llamando la atención de varios, incluyendo la del mismo rubio - Entonces yo puedo llamarte Dei je je.

- Si, supongo, hm n.nU…

- Me imagino que has de ser nuevo¿cierto? – preguntó con cierto tono inocente.

- Si, hm… Es mi primer día.

- ¡El mío también! – volvió a exclamar, esta ves silenciado por el ruido de una puerta cerrándose.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacía aquel punto, en donde estaba parado un hombre de apariencia fría.

Camino lentamente hasta llegar al escritorio, donde dejó caer su pesada maleta. Luego, giró para ver a sus alumnos, los cuales habían guardado silencio apenas lo vieron entrar. Sonrió un poco al comprobar el temor que podía causarles en tan poco tiempo.

Sin esperar, sacó de la pesada maleta un libro grueso, con la tapa color roja y de aspecto viejo y gastado. Lo abrió en las primeras páginas y luego guardó silencio.

Un silencio que tardó por lo menos cinco segundos, hasta ser interrumpido por un estruendoso golpe. Aquel sujeto había aventado el borrador y este había topado con la pared de la parte trasera del salón.

Los alumnos miraron algo sorprendidos y a la ves asustados por la reacción del maestro, el cual algunos habían imaginado que se presentaría amablemente con ellos.

- ¡¿Qué esperan para abrir el libro?! – les gritó algo desesperado.

De inmediato los demás obedecieron.

- Al parecer son algo lentos – habló en voz alta – para mañana pobre de aquel que no tenga su libro encima del pupitre¿Quedo claro?

Los demás asintieron levemente, otros más pronunciaron un "Si profesor" para que el maestro se tranquilizara.

Este sin embargo, no quitó el duro gesto de la cara y señaló a un joven del frente, quien se asustó rápidamente.

- Nombre – pidió de inmediato.

- Ma-masaru, señor. – contestó con nerviosismo.

- Bien Ma-masaru – arremedó – lee el primer capítulo de la página 6.

El chico obedeció, y estando a punto de empezar a leer, agregó.

- Y por si algunos no se han dado cuenta, están en Historia del Arte, así que no quiero que nadie hable en **MI** clase… - silencio - Prosigue Masaru.

Los demás guardaron silencio y siguieron la lectura, temerosos de que el maestro escogiera a alguien más para continuarla.

Deidara hizo lo mismo. Escuchaba atentamente la lectura, echando un vistazo de vez en cuando a las ilustraciones que mostraba su libro… hasta que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Tenía el leve presentimiento de que alguien lo observaba, así que giro su cabeza hacía Kyosuke, quien mantenía su vista pegada en el libro… No, no era él.

Esta vez levantó su vista al frente, recorriendo con la mirada la distancia que había entre el pizarrón y el escritorio… hasta que topo con un par de ojos grises.

Se sobresaltó en su asiento al darse cuenta que era su profesor quien lo observaba desde su lugar. Con esa mirada calculadora, fría… como si estuviera analizándolo detalladamente, lo cual lo hizo sentirse un poco incomodo.

Fingió no tomarle importancia, bajo la mirada y continuó leyendo, pero aún sentía ambos ojos clavados en él. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo algo mal para que su maestro lo observara de esa forma? Intentó no pensar en eso, deseando internamente que la clase terminara pronto.

Fueron las dos horas más largas de su vida.

……………

Al finalizar la clase, todos sintieron un tremendo alivio inundarlos completamente, pues la presión que aquel profesor ejercía sobre ellos era demasiada.

Unos ya hasta comenzaban a imaginar horrorosas escenas donde el maestro les mutilaba solo por pedir un mísero borrador (exagerados xD).

La mayoría salió corriendo del aula apenas hubiese terminado la clase, todavía temerosos de que les llamara la atención o algo.

Poco a poco se fue vaciando el salón, Kyo y Deidara fueron los últimos dado a que el primero se había quedado acomodando unos libros en su mochila.

El rubio ya se estaba desesperando un poco, más que nada por el hecho de sentir la fría mirada del profesor clavada en su espalda… Pero se tranquilizo después al ver que su compañero ya había terminado.

- ¡Listo! – exclamó alegre - ¿Nos vamos ya Dei?

- Si por favor -w-U

Ambos jóvenes caminaron rumbo a la salida, pasando alado del escritorio. El profesor se removió un poco en el asiento y aclaró su garganta.

- ¡Hey chico! – llamó, haciéndolos parar. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El primero en girarse fue Kyosuke, quien respondió inmediatamente.

- Kyosuke n.n

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del hombre… La pregunta no iba dirigida para él, más sin embargo volvió a insistir.

- ¿Y tu? – esta vez señaló al rubio.

- Eh… Deidara, hm.

Lo observó detalladamente, hasta estar satisfecho consigo mismo.

- Je… Bien, ya pueden marcharse.

Hubo un breve silencio después de aquello. Deidara no lo pensó dos veces y se marchó del salón… pero el castaño no lo siguió. Este en cambio, fue hasta el escritorio y apoyó ambas manos en él, mirando sonriente al profesor.

- Mmm si no mal recuerdo, usted nunca se presentó.

- Con que me llames "Maestro" basta. – respondió con indiferencia, echándole una mirada al resto del salón.

- Mmm… - suspiró - si, supongo… Bueno maestro, con permiso n.n

Y sin decir nada más, salió del aula a paso tranquilo y alegre… Mientras una gota rodaba por la nuca de aquel sujeto.

- Que raro ¬¬U… - murmuró para sí – _"¿Con que Deidara eh?... Ese chico… Je, por un momento lo confundí con… Pero no, es imposible."_ – pensó.

Pasó su mano derecha a través de sus cabellos anaranjados, despeinándose un poco. Tenía que distraerse con algo.

Mientras tanto, el castaño divisaba a lo lejos a Deidara, quien se dirigía a su casillero. Apenas lo alcanzo se le echó a la espalda, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y por poco chocara con la fila de casilleros.

- ¡Deidara! – le nombro apenas se hubiera bajado de él – Pensé que ibas a esperarme ;O;

- ¬¬U bueno hm, para serte sincero… - el rubio se acomodaba su suéter, el cual había sido desarreglado por su "amigo" – ese profesor no me da mucha confianza.

- ¡Ah si! Se llama Pein¿sabias?

- ¿Pein? o.O ¿Y tu como lo sabes, hm? Nunca menciono su nombre…

- ¡Jojojo! – rió maquiavélicamente – tengo mis maneras… efecto relámpago

El chico recordó el momento a solas que había tenido con su profesor, y como después de haberle preguntado su nombre había leído "Propiedad de Pein L." en la portada de uno de sus libros.

- uú me imagino… - buscó en uno de sus bolsillos el horario, y echándole un vistazo se dirigió de nueva cuenta a Kyo - ¿Por donde queda el salón de Pintura al óleo, hm?

- Eh… - y haciendo memoria xD - ¡Es aquí cerca¡Veeen! º-º

Y como lo hizo la primera vez, jaló al pobre rubio (quien apenas y pudo sostener todo el material que llevaba) y lo llevó a rastras hasta el lugar indicado… al menos ya no estaría tan solo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si algo odiaba de su vida era su profesión. No recordaba el estúpido momento en el se decidió a tomar esa carrera… Prácticamente fue un suicidio.

Pudo ser arquitecto, cirujano, maestro... ¡hasta lo de chef se le hubiera dado mejor! Pero nooo, claro… tenía que ser psicólogo. Exacto. Itachi era de los tipos a los que les gustaba el masoquismo.

Y en ese preciso instante solo esperaba la perfecta oportunidad de tirarse por la ventana… No sería nada complicado… solo un pequeño salto y estaría volando desde el octavo piso. Pero no, no podía ensuciar su precioso traje.

¿Y entonces que podía hacer? Nada. Esa era la respuesta. Quedarse a escuchar los problemas de un paciente el cual les teme a los payasos… Magnifico.

- Y entonces uno de ellos saco tres conejos de su sombrero… ¿¡Puede creer eso¿Qué clase de fenómeno hace esas cosas eh?

La mayoría de las veces Itachi solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza o pronunciar las palabras mágicas… "¿Y usted qué piensa al respecto?". Pero había ocasiones en las que no le quedaba nada más que "intentar" ayudar a sus pacientes… por más extraños que estos fueran.

- Según tengo entendido, son los magos quienes hacen eso, no los payasos. – trato de explicar con toda la calma del mundo.

- ¡¿Significa que hay varios tipos de payasos?!

La vena de la siente le estaba apunto de estallar.

- No me refería a eso…

- ¡No puedo creerlo! En la fiesta de mi hijo contratamos un mago ;O;… De haberlo sabido le hubiera dado pastel rancio ;O;!!

- ¬¬U entonces no les teme tanto a los payasos como pensaba…

- º-º usted lo cree?

- Pues… - suspiró – digamos que está progresando.

- º¬º que emoción…

Una pequeña alarma se escuchó en la habitación… ¡Por fin dios había oído sus plegarías! Un poco más contento se dirigió a su paciente quien al parecer estaba apunto de continuar contando su "emocionante" vida.

- Lo siento pero la hora terminó n.nU

- ;O; tan pronto?

- Si, el tiempo se pasa volando ¬¬U – por si no lo entendieron, eso fue un sarcasmo xD.

- Esta bien… ¡De todas formas mañana volveré! n.n

- _"Nooo ToT ya no por favor" _– pensó.

- ¿Le parece bien doctor? º-º

- _"Por supuesto que no ;O;"_ Si n-nU yo te espero… _"¿Qué? o.O"_

- ¡En ese caso nos vemos! – y después de un efusivo apretón de manos xD – con permiso y gracias doctor.

- Si… hasta luego -w-

Itachi hizo un intento de calmar sus ansias de suicidarse xD, así que comenzó a prepararse un poco de café mientras su último paciente abandonaba la sala.

Este al salir por la puerta (pues x donde mas? o.o) se topo con otro sujeto que estaba por entrar. Al verse se disculparon cortésmente (digamos que casi chocaban xD) y continuaron con su camino.

- Veo que has tenido un día atareado – comentó el recién llegado.

Itachi no volteó pues reconoció la voz al instante, simplemente comenzó a servirse el café.

- Ni te lo imaginas, pero bueno… ¿Qué quieres?

- Y yo que venía a traerte de comer… y así me tratas u.ú – fingió estar ofendido, pero después cambió su expresión al ver la cara de enojo de su amigo – ya, ya… bromeaba.

- ¬¬ si, como digas…

Kisame dejo la bolsa en una mesita alado del sofá para después sentarse en este. La abrió y de esta saco una pequeña cajita de forma cuadrangular y un par de palillos.

- Bueno pues provecho n.n – y así comenzó a comer, bajo la mirada de desaprobación por parte del moreno.

- ¡Kisame es un consultorio! ¬¬

- ¿Y entonces donde piensas que voy a comer¿En el baño? (xD) ¬¬

- Por mi hazlo, no me importa… Además sabes que no me gusta la comida china…

- Si lo se ¬¬ así como tampoco te gustan los chicharos, los gatos y el chocolate… ¡Hombre¿Y crees que lo voy a olvidar? A ti te traje una hamburguesa u.ú…

Kisame sacó de mala gana otra caja, esta ves un poco más grande que la anterior. Se la extendió a Itachi, quien lo miraba un poco sorprendido.

¿Desde cuando sabía tanto de él? Es decir, Itachi no era una persona muy abierta que digamos… al contrario, nunca mostraba sus sentimientos ni nada. Pocas veces hablaba sobre sus gustos, no era muy allegado a los demás… ¿Y entonces como diablos supo todo eso¿Qué más podría saber sobre él?

- No me digas que tampoco quieres la hamburguesa ¬¬U…

Aquella voz lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Kisame seguía esperando que tomara la comida que le había llevado y este se había quedado parado como estúpido mirando a la nada.

- Disculpa – le dijo luego de tomarla y sentarse en la silla de alado – me quede pensando en algo…

- ¿Ah si¿En qué? Si se puede saber, claro.

- No era nada importante, solo… no pensé que me conocieras tanto.

- ¿Mmm? – el otro se extraño por la respuesta, pero luego comprendió – Aaah… ¿Lo dices por lo de hace rato?

- ¿Tú qué crees? ¬¬

- Pues la verdad no es para tanto… Es natural que conozcas ciertos detalles de las personas con las que convives a menudo… - ambos guardaron silencio - Además no siempre acierto en todo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno… Esto por ejemplo – dijo señalando su alrededor – nunca pensé que terminarías siendo psicólogo ni nada por el estilo… No tienes demasiada paciencia para estas cosas je je.

- Si... Hasta ahora me di cuenta u.ú. Creo que debí pensármela dos veces antes de aceptar tomar esta carrera… Cualquiera hubiese sido más fácil pero…

El moreno cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Le estaba contando cosas que para él eran muy importantes… ¡Y así se preguntaba como es que lo conocía tanto! Seguramente siempre hacía eso cuando charlaban… quien sabe que otras cosas le habría contado ya.

El jamás era así de abierto y en ese momento parecían que las palabras fluían fácilmente de su boca.

- ¿Pero qué? – le pregunto su amigo al ver que se había callado.

- Ya olvídalo – cortó. No tenía ganas de seguir conversándolo – será mejor que acabes pronto de comer, que en un rato viene mi próximo paciente.

- … ¿Nunca vas a cambiar verdad?

- ¿Perdón? o.o – Itachi se sorprendió un poco al oír aquello.

- Ya olvídalo – contesto secamente, al igual que lo hubiera hecho el moreno unos momentos antes – tienes razón. Será mejor que me valla.

Kisame se levantó rápido de su asiento, dejando la comida china encima de la mesita.

- Nunca dije que te fueras – murmuró Itachi, al ver que este se estaba levantando.

- De todas formas se me hace tarde, tengo que regresar a la escuela.

Kisame se dirigió a la entrada, donde abrió un poco la puerta y luego se volteó hacía el moreno.

- Nos vemos después.

Y sin esperar a que el otro se despidiera abandono la habitación. Un sorprendido Itachi miraba a la puerta fijamente, aún sosteniendo la hamburguesa con ambas manos.

- Pero… ¿Y a este que le pasa? – se pregunto a sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, Kisame veía como se cerraban las puertas del elevador frente a el. Estiro su mano derecha y aplasto al botón que decía "PB" (entiéndase por planta baja xD).

Se recargó en una de las frías paredes metálicas mientras cerraba los ojos. Había exagerado un poco al irse así como así… Pero había ocasiones en que él era el que solía perder la paciencia con Itachi.

Le molestaba su postura de "No necesito a nadie", su fría manera de ver las cosas… y sobre todo su forma de fingir que no sucedía nada.

Itachi sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurría. Sabía perfectamente lo que sentía _por el. _Y aún así parecía no importarle. Pero claro, el seguía esperanzado en que el moreno podría cambiar… Pero al parecer eso nunca sucedería.

Suspiró un poco agobiado. Ya había llegado al primer piso. Salió del elevador y tomó rumbo a la universidad en donde él trabajaba. Había tomado una decisión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La manecilla más grande llegó por fin al número doce… y con esto el final de su pesadilla. Deidara suspiró aliviado… Había logrado sobrevivir a su primer día de clases.

Tranquilamente arregló todas sus cosas y recogió otras cuantas del casillero, acompañado por Kyo que parecía no querer despegársele ni un minuto xD.

Recorrieron los jardines de la escuela mientras charlaban sobre todo lo visto ese día, mientras se dirigían a la salida.

- Dei, no se te olvide comprar la espátula para la clase de pintura. – le recordó el castaño.

- Si, si… Camino a mi casa pasaré a comprarlo, hm.

- ¡Que guay¿Puedo acompañarte? º-º

- Mmm… Si, supongo, hm… ¿Tu no tienes nada que hacer en tu casa? o.O

- Sie pero no hay prisa xD – contesto con toda tranquilidad.

El rubio estaba por responder cuando escucho su nombre a lo lejos… cada vez más cerca, muy cerca…

- ¡DEIDARA-SEMPAIIII!

- ¡AAAAAH! – gritó al ver como Tobi llegaba casi casi volando y enseguida comenzaba a asfixiarlo con sus singulares abrazos - ¡Suéltame¡Me ahogo¡Hm! ;O;!!

- ¡Sempai! ;O; Tobi lo extrañó mucho… - lloriqueaba aún sin despegarse de él.

- Auxilio, hm x.x…

- ¡Lo siento! ;O; - al ver como el rubio se ponía más pálido de lo normal decidió soltarlo - ¿Está bien Deidara-sempai? o.o

- Si, hm – respondió agitadamente, pero luego de un rato normalizó su respiración - ¿Qué haces aquí Tobi? Pensé que estarías trabajando…

- Tobi vino por ti n.n

- ¿Por mi, hm? o.O… ¿Pero no se suponía que salías hasta las cuatro?

- No. Usualmente salgo a las tres pero siempre me quedo un rato más esperando a Sasori n.n… pero si Sasori ve que vienes con Tobi de seguro aceptará irse más temprano n.- - le dijo guiñándole un ojo, provocando el sonrojo por parte del rubio.

- ¡¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?! ¬//¬

- ¿Qué cosa? n.n – contestó de la forma más inocente que pudo xD.

- ¬//¬ nada, nada… - de repente recordó que no venía solo - ¡Por cierto, hm! Te presento a Kyosuke, un amigo que conocí hoy n.nU.

- Ah… Mucho gusto n.n – el castaño le tomó la mano a Tobi y se la estrechó sin que el otro tuviera tiempo de protestar xD.

- Si gracias, igualmente . - intentó responder pues estaba algo aturdido por las sacudidas que le proporcionaba el otro con su apretón de manos xD.

- Kyosuke, el es Tobi, un amigo de por donde vivo, hm n.nU

- º-º los amigos de Dei son mis amigos también n.n

- ¡Que bien! n.n

- Y bueno… - el rubio se dirigió a Kyo, quien apenas acababa de soltar al cachorrito – creo que siempre no iré a comprar las cosas sino hasta más tarde, hm.

- ¿Entonces ya no te acompañaré? – el otro puso su mejor repertorio de caritas tristes que tenía.

- ¡Nop! n.n Sempai acompañará a Tobi al trabajo¿verdad Sempai?

El rubio iba a responder pero de nueva cuenta le robaron la palabra.

- Deidara ya había quedado conmigo antes ¬¬…

- Pero Deidara-sempai acompañará a Tobi por que le conviene ¬¬…

- Ni si quiera a aceptado, en cambio a mi ya me dijo que si o.ó

- Pues… pues… ¡Tobi tiene derecho de antigüedad! o.ó (ah? xD)

Deidara solo los miraba con una gran gota recorriendo su sien… Aunque se moría de ganas de acompañar a Tobi, más que nada por que estaba ansioso de ver al pelirrojo, ya había aceptado que Kyo lo acompañará a comprar los dichosos útiles.

- ¡Eso ni si quiera es una excusa! ¬¬ - se defendió el castaño.

- ¡Bueno basta! – terminó por levantar la voz el rubio, antes de que comenzaran una pelea – Tobi¿qué te parece si nos acompañas a una tienda que está por aquí cerca, hm? Luego podremos ir a tu trabajo…

- ¡Ja¡Gané! – canturreaba Kyosuke feliz, sacándole la lengua a Tobi.

- Esta bien sempai ;O;… ¬¬ maldito – murmuró en voz baja.

Luego de haber solucionado el pequeño asunto, pasaron a comprar las cosas que les habían encargado en la universidad. Deidara tuvo que soportar una que otra pelea ocasionada por sus dos "amigos", quienes había comenzado a competir por todo… parecían un par de críos.

Pero al final Kyosuke fue el que tuvo que retirarse pues tenía los minutos contados en su casa xD, dejando a Tobi y Deidara solos, caminando rumbo al trabajo del primero.

No estaba muy lejos así que no tardaron mucho en llegar. Era un edificio un poco grande pero no demasiado para poder llamarlo rascacielos. Entraron y de inmediato varias recepcionistas saludaron alegremente a Tobi, quien se los devolvía de igual manera… Unas cuantas mas no le perdían la vista al rubio, poniéndolo un poco nervioso (si, odia que lo miren xD).

Subieron varios pisos arriba por el elevador, bajándose en un pasillo un poco congestionado por varias personas caminando de un lado a otro, con varios papeles cargando.

- ¿Y por que subimos hasta aquí, hm? – le cuestionó a su amigo, había pensado que esperarían a Sasori en la recepción o algo así.

- Por aquí está la oficina de Sasori n.n

- Pe-pero hm o.O ¿iremos hasta su oficina? – comenzaba a sentir de nuevo como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas.

- ¡Ajap! Se pondrá muy feliz de ver a Deidara-sempai n.n

- ¬//¬ ¿al menos sabe que vamos a venir?

- ¡Nop! Es sorpresa n.n

- O.ó ¿y que tal si está ocupado, hm?

- Ya te dije que se pondrá feliz de verte, no se por que…

- ¡Tobi! ¬//¬ entiende que no podemos llegar así como si nada.

De repente el susodicho paró en seco, acto que el otro imitó algo extrañado.

- ¿Qué pasa, hm? o.O

- ¡Aquí es! º-º

El rubio se giro para quedar cara a cara con una de las muchas puertas que había por allí. De nuevo venían los nervios… como si fuera la gran cosa verlo tomando en cuenta que de por si vivían juntos xD.

Estuvo a punto de colapsar cuando vió que Tobi ni si quiera se digno a tocar la puerta y la abrió como si nada xD.

- To-tobi que haces…? o.Ó!

El pequeño cachorro estaba por saludar al pelirrojo cuando se calló al ver que este charlaba amenamente con otra persona, quien se encontraba de espaldas.

Sasori guardó silencio al ver que la puerta de su oficina se había abierto, y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Tobi y… Deidara.

¿Qué hacía él ahí? o.O ¿No se suponía que estaría en el departamento ya?

- ¿Tobi? o.O

- Eh… ¡Ah jeje! n.nU lo siento, no pensé que estarías ocupado… eh…

- ¡No para nada! Pasa, digo, pasen…

Los otros dos tardaron un rato en reaccionar a la petición xD, y entraron un poco apenados pues sabían bien que habían interrumpido alguna conversación probablemente importante o algo así.

- Eh bien… - el pelirrojo se notaba un poco nervioso, pero antes de que pudiera hablar la persona con la que un momento hablaba se paró de su asiento y se giró a los dos "intrusos".

- Hola n.n¿ustedes son amigos de Sasori?

Por lo visto aquella persona era una mujer… Y no cualquier mujer, sino una MUY bella mujer. Era alta, delgada y de buen cuerpo. Con unos ojos color miel y un hermoso cabello negro, el cual caía onduladamente por su espalda. Esta mostró una linda sonrisa a los otros dos jóvenes, quien se la devolvieron nerviosamente.

- Si, eh déjenme presentarlos – se apuró a decir el pelirrojo. – Ellos son Tobi y Deidara.

- Encantada de conocerlos n.n mi nombre es Kaori.

- El gusto es nuestro je je – Tobi se había animado a responder, pues Deidara parecía no poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Kaori es una vieja amiga de la universidad – explicó – y vino a visitarme pues comenzará a trabajar aquí en una semana.

- ¡Si! Cómo en los viejos tiempos¿no crees Sasori? – la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa, la más bella hasta el momento.

Deidara miró aquello con algo de molestia… Esa "tipa", como el le llamaba, le estaba coqueteando a Sasori… ¡Y al otro parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto! Al contrario, le devolvía la sonrisa de la misma manera… ¿Podría ser que le gustara? No… No soportaba la idea de que el pelirrojo estuviera saliendo con alguien.

- ¿Y que era lo que querían? – les habló, pues no había ido solo a saludar…

- ¡Ah si! – Tobi cambió su expresión de nervioso a feliz – Es que Deidara-sempai quería verte…

- ¡¿Qué?! – el rubio casi ahorca ahí mismo a su compañero al escuchar eso xD - ¡Yo nunca dije eso!

- ¿Entonces no querías verlo? º-º - de nueva cuenta puso una de sus mejor cara de inocencia.

- ¡No! o.ó digo… Err si pero… ¡Tú me trajiste aquí! – Deidara estaba rojo a más no poder.

- Pero tú insististe en venir a su oficina º-º…

- ¡No es cierto! o.ó ¡Ese fuiste tú!

La risa de Kaori fue la que evitó que Deidara acabara de matar al pequeño Tobi xD… Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella quien continuaba riendo alegremente.

- ¡Que amigos tan más divertidos tienes cielo! – le dijo al pelirrojo, conteniéndose un poco. – Será mejor que los deje a solas n.n creo que venían a verte y estoy estorbando…

Deidara ahora se debatía entre lanzársele a Tobi por haberle echado toda la culpa a él o a la tipa esa que había llamado "cielo" a Sasori.

- No te preocupes Kaori, son compañeros de cuarto, los veo a diario…

- _"¡¿Compañeros de cuartos¿¡Solo eso¡Unos simples compañeros de cuarto!_" – sin saber por qué, estas palabras pesaron mucho en la mente de Deidara… quien quería largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

- Jeje, de todas formas ya estaba por irme n.n después de todo nos veremos mañana¿verdad?

- Claro, mañana nos vemos aquí y luego vamos a desayunar¿te parece?

La chica asintió muy alegre, y luego se despidió de Sasori con un beso en la mejilla... cosa que no hizo ni con Tobi ni Deidara, a quienes solo los despidió con un simple "Hasta luego" para después salir de la oficina.

- Bueno… Aún tengo que terminar unos asuntos, si quieres pueden esperarme y… - pero el pelirrojo no terminó, pues Tobi lo interrumpió.

- Pero ya son las 3:30… Además Sempai vino para que nos fuéramos todos juntos… no estaría bien hacerlo esperar º-º

Deidara se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada de odio a Tobi, quien sonría con inocencia… ¿Cómo podía verse tan tierno un pequeño diablillo? xD

- Mmm… ¿No te molestaría esperar verdad Deidara? Es que en verdad tengo mucho trabajo…

- ¿Eh¡No para nada, hm! De hecho yo solo acompañé a Tobi hasta aquí por que me lo pidió, pero yo ya me iba, hm… - mintió.

- Pero Sempai o.O…

- ¡Además! – le cortó antes de que dijera otra cosa – tengo unos asuntos pendientes que hacer, hm… n.n quede de verme eh… con un amigo, si un amigo, hm… Y regresaré un poco tarde al departamento…

- Ah… En ese caso no te quito más tiempo – respondió el pelirrojo, un poco desanimado.

- ¡Al contrario, hm! … Bueno… Nos vemos más tarde n.n

Tobi iba a protestar pero el rubio no le dio tiempo, pues salió tan rápido de la habitación que no dio tiempo si quiera de que se despidieran de él.

- Sempai… - se giró para ver a Sasori, quien regresaba su vista a la computadora – Pensé que aceptarías salir mas temprano si Deidara venía…

- De verdad me hubiera gustado pero en serio, estoy muy ocupado… Además Deidara tenía que ver a un amigo ¿no? No creo que le haya molestado mucho… Más bien aprovechó para irse de una vez – Sasori no se había dado cuenta de la forma tan ruda con la que decía esto… era como si estuviera molesto o algo así.

- Pues… no te veías tan ocupado hace rato, a Tobi le pareció todo lo contrario…

- Si lo dices por Kaori ¬¬ hace dos años que no la veía y…

- No importa n.n¿está bien si te espero afuera?

- ¿Eh?... Si, está bien.

Tobi se retiró de la oficina, dejando a un Sasori pensativo… seguramente tardaría más de lo esperado…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deidara corría por las enormes calles de New York… Quería correr lejos, lo más lejos posible… Se sentía triste y quería desahogarse con lo que fuera.

Todo lo que su pobre mente había imaginado era mentira. En primer lugar había sido un tonto al creer lo que Tobi le había dicho…

- _"No. Usualmente salgo a las tres pero siempre me quedo un rato más esperando a Sasori n.n… pero si Sasori ve que vienes con Tobi de seguro aceptará irse más temprano n.-"_

Si claro. Seguramente si la tipa esa le hubiera pedido que la acompañara a su casa hubiera salido de inmediato… incluso si le hubiera pedido que se aventara de un precipicio lo habría hecho.

Pero Deidara no era nada para Sasori… solo un simple "Compañero de cuarto". Y si esto era cierto¿por qué le dolía tanto?

Si hubiera escuchado esas palabras salir de Tobi, de Itachi o de cualquier otro no le hubiera molestado en absoluto… Por que era verdad¿y entonces por qué con Sasori era diferente?

Si era misma chica, la tal Kaori, se le hubiera insinuado a Tobi de la misma forma no habría sentido nada… Pero con Sasori era diferente… Con Sasori TODO era diferente.

Desde el primer momento en que lo conoció fue todo distinto. No entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero ya había aceptado sentir celos por la tal Kaori, o por cualquier persona que le hubiera coqueteado… ¿Eran celos de hermano o algo por el estilo?

No. No era eso. Era algo más fuerte que una simple amistad fraternal… Era más.

Paró al darse cuenta que había estado caminando por mas de una hora… Y lo peor es que no conocía el lugar donde se hallaba parado.

Pero de algo si estaba seguro… Y aunque le dolía aceptarlo… Se estaba enamorando de Sasori. De un tipo al cual no llevaba ni una semana de conocerlo. De un tipo que seguramente estaba interesado en una mujer… ¿Por qué eso era lo correcto no? Fijarte en tu sexo opuesto… ¡Pero claro! Deidara tenía que fijarse en un hombre…

Y haciendo un recuento de su pésima suerte, su nuevo profesor casi lo mata con la mirada, al día siguiente tendría un examen, Sasori seguramente estaba enamorado de aquella linda dama… y el de él ¬¬, sin contar que era un hombre claro… y para acabar un "perfecto" día… ¡Se había perdido!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La noche ya había caído. Una por una se fueron prendiendo las luces de las calles, alumbrando a los transeúntes que aún rondaban por allí.

A lo lejos un enorme edificio deslumbraba de las demás casas, un edificio con aspecto antiguo y gastado…

Un taxi paró frente al enorme edificio…

Adentro de este abundaban varios departamentos… Pero había uno en especial, el departamento 164.

En su interior se encontraban 6 jóvenes, la mayoría de estos mirando la televisión pues no tenían nada más que hacer, aún era muy temprano para dormir.

- Mmm… ¿No hay nada mejor que ver? – preguntó un Zetsu muy aburrido a un Itachi que sostenía el control remoto.

No era muy entretenido ver un documental de osos polares…

- No. Aguántate o lárgate a tu departamento… y de paso te llevas a Tobi ¬¬

- ToT que cruel – dijeron en unísono los nombrados.

- Al carajo ¬¬ yo me voy a dormir… Me vale que sean las ocho… - anunció el grisáceo, parándose del sofá.

- Me sorprende que aún te queden ganas de seguir durmiendo… si de por sí te echas diez horas en la cama… - comentó Kakuzu más para sí que para él… Más sin embargo lo alcanzó a oír.

- ¬¬ Ignorare eso… Además prefiero dormir que ver ese aburrido canal.

- Pretextos Hidan, pretextos… - volvió a decir.

- ¡Bueno hago lo que se me pegue la gana! o.ó

- Como tu digas…

- ¡Ya cállense! ¬¬ si piensan comenzar a discutir otra ves les aviso de una vez que pueden irse junto con Tobi y Zetsu.

- Pero… ;O; Papá Itachi no tenemos suficientes cuartos…

Itachi le lanzó una mirada de "muérete" a Tobi, quien solo tragó saliva.

- Ya, ya – les calmó el pelirrojo - ¿qué hora es?

- ¿No estas oyendo? ¬¬ dije que eran las ocho – le respondió un molesto Hidan… Quien ya se encontraba comiendo helado xD.

- Lo siento ¬¬ no acostumbro a ponerte mucha atención…

- o.ó como…?!

- ¡¿Qué les dije?! – volvió a interrumpir el moreno, en vista de que una nueva pelea estaba por formarse.

- Aww… a Papá Itachi no le gusta que sus hijos se peleen º-º

- ¬¬ NO son mis hijos…

- º-º que lindo… - volvió a decir sin prestarle atención.

- ¿Me estas oyendo?

- ¿Eh? º-º

- Nada… ¬¬U anda a buscar a Kisame para que le haga de tu papá, que yo no ando con muchos ánimos.

- Mmm… No lo he visto en todo el día, pensé que estaría aquí contigo cuando viniera…

- No… Se fue algo molesto, pero me da lo mismo – fingió regresar su vista a la televisión, mientras que Tobi continuaba observándolo.

- ¿Discutieron? º-º

- …

Como respuesta, Itachi le subió más volumen a la televisión xD.

Sasori se levantó de su asiento y se asomó al reloj de pared que había en la cocina… Ya eran las 8:30 y seguía sin señales de Deidara… comenzaba a preocuparse.

¡Pero que va! Seguramente estaba divirtiéndose con alguno de sus nuevos amigos. Si, eso era lo más probable… Así que haría como si no le importara.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de una puerta abrirse. El rubio acababa de llegar, estaba todo despeinado, sudado y sucio… de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Dónde estabas? o.O – le preguntó un poco asustado por su aspecto.

Pero el otro estaba taaan molesto por su "lindo" paseo que lo último que quería era verle la cara xD, así que fingió no escucharlo y pasó de largo a la cocina por un poco de agua.

- Válgame Deidara o.O – le escuchó decir a Hidan - ¿Dónde te revolcaste?

- Aquí afuera ¬¬ ¿por qué¿Quieres que te muestre? – si, estaba muy molesto.

- Ya, tranquilo, que yo solo preguntaba.

Itachi seguía mirando la escena… por un momento pensó que era Kisame quien había llegado, pero se había equivocado.

- Si claro… Iré a tomar un baño…

Y se fue de ahí sin decir nada más, bajo la mirada de todos… Pero antes de meterse al baño los miró como diciendo "Joder, ya dejen de verme" cosa que los puso nerviosos y de inmediato regresaron a lo suyo xD.

- O.o ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Deidara-sempai?

- Pues quien sabe… Pero se veía muy molesto – contribuyó Zetsu, quien intentaba quitarle el control a Itachi mientras no lo veía xD.

- Bueno, ya acabé mi helado así que ahora si me voy.

Hidan estaba a punto de hacer lo marcado, cuando oyeron el leve tosido de alguien parado en la puerta. Se giró ahí para comprobar que Deidara la había dejado abierta… Y se sorprendió aún más al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una pequeña niña, muy mona por cierto xD.

- ¿Qué quieres mocosa? ¬¬ - le preguntó de la forma más grosera con la que se le puede hablar a un niño xD.

- … ¿Eres Drácula? º-º

Silencio general.

- ¡¿QUE CARAJO DIJISTE?!

El grito llamó la atención de los demás, quienes se sorprendieron al igual que lo había hecho el grisáceo.

- ¿Quién es Hidan? – le preguntó Zetsu, girándose para ver mejor a la pequeña.

- ¬¬ UNA PEQUEÑA INTRUSA

- u.ú si como sea… ¡TIOOOOOOO! – exclamó la niña, provocando que los demás se taparan los oídos.

- ¡CALLATE! O.Ó

- ¿Emily? o.O ¿Que diablos haces aquí? – todos miraron enojados a Kakuzu, pues al parecer él era el "Tío"

- ¿Emily? – interrumpió Hidan - ¿Ella es EMILY? ¬¬

- ¡Que no estas escuchando! – le reprendió la pequeña mientras iba a abrazar a Kakuzu.

- Pero… ¡Yo pensé que sería tu novia! ¬¬ y me sales con tu sobrina… Imbécil.

- Tio º-º ¿Dónde pongo mis maletas?

Silencio general nuevamente xD.

- ¿Tus qué o.O?

- Maletas n.n

- ¿Para qué trajiste maletas? o.O

- ¬¬ para jugar a la casita seguramente… ¡Pues ahí traigo mi ropa¿Piensas que andaré con el mismo traje estos días?

De repente todos captaron la idea… la pequeña venía para quedarse y por lo visto sería en su departamento.

- Pero… o.O nunca me dijiste que vendrías… - intentó solucionarlo.

- Claro que si tío Kakuzu… n.n mi mamá llamó y te dejó un recado.

- Pero nunca recibí ningún reca… ¡HIDAN! O.Ó

Todo encajaba, en la mañana el grisáceo le había preguntado por una tal "Emily" incluso hace poco lo había vuelto a decir… seguramente a él le habrían dejado el mensaje, mensaje que NUNCA entrego.

- ¿º-º entonces ese era el recado¿Que ibas a quedarte? – le preguntó el nombrado, sin saber que se estaba echando la soga al cuello xD.

- ¡Oh no! ¬¬ Nadie se quedará aquí – interrumpió el moreno – NADIE ¿escucharon? Solo aquellos que paguen pensión, claro xD.

- Momento… ¿Por qué ella si puede quedarse y Tobi no? ;O; Tobi es tu hijo…

- ¡Que no lo eres joder! ¬¬

- A ver alto – dijo Sasori - ¿veniste sola pequeña?

- Si n.n un taxi me trajo hasta aquí.

- Bien… supongo que no quedará de otra, ya es muy tarde para mandarla de regreso¿no?... Por lo menos esta noche tendrá que quedarse.

Todos sintieron ganas de mutilar al pelirrojo xD.

Continuaron debatiendo el tema, explicándole a Emily que en ese departamento vivían HOMBRES, nada más ni menos que hombres, y no sería correcto que una niña se quedará allí… Es decir¿qué madre manda a su hija en esas condiciones xD?.

- Bueno… -w- pero Sasori ya lo dijo – interrumpió Zetsu – no tiene donde más quedarse…

- Pero yo no quiero dormir con puros hombres ¬¬ quiero un cuarto para mi sola… - se defendió la niña.

- Pues será en el de Kakuzu entonces – finalizó el moreno, bajo la mirada de odio del nombrado.

- No y no… En todo caso sería la de Hidan ¬¬ por que el fue el idiota que no me aviso que mi sobrina vendría a pasar un fin de semana aquí.

- ¡Es TU sobrina! ¬¬ tú lo has dicho – el grisáceo se cruzó de brazos, ni loco dormiría en el sillón.

- Bueno pues arréglenselas ustedes ¬¬ - Itachi apagó la televisión y tomó camino a su alcoba – hasta mañana.

- ;O; Papá Itachi no se despidió de Tobi u.ú

- Mmm Tobi… Será mejor que nos vayamos ya a nuestro departamento – Zetsu lo jaló un poco, susurrándole algo para que solo él lo escuchara. – después querrán meternos en este lió y terminaremos compartiendo nuestras departamento con alguno de ellos ;O;

- º-º! Cierto… Err… Tobi ya tiene mucho sueño n.n así que con permiso…

- Si je je n.nU adios – se despidió el otro, para luego abandonar ambos el departamento.

Todos miraron a Sasori, como pidiéndole a gritos que los ayudara.

- Bien… Si nadie quiere dormir en el sillón, que Emily se quede en el cuarto de Kakuzu y este con Hidan – sentenció.

- ¡NOOO! – gritaron a coro.

- Bueno entonces háganle como quieran ¬¬ yo me voy a dormir…

El pelirrojo se dirigió a su cuarto, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la alcoba de enfrente… Seguramente Deidara ya estaba durmiendo.

Emily miraba a Kakuzu y después a Hidan, esperando una respuesta.

- ¬¬ será una larga noche – murmuró para sí la pequeña.

**Continuara…**

**;O; perdón!!! Si lo se… Casi me tiro el mes sin actualizar xD… Pero es que estuve de vacaciones u.ú y mi computadora no tenía Internet ;O; entonces apenas llegué y lo subí xD.**

**Estuvo algo largo el cap n.nU pero creo que me emocioné escribiendo xD… º-º en el próximo capítulo comenzará lo emocionante jojojo!! xD**

**Puse a tres nuevos personajes n.n espero que les hayan gustado, y necesito su opinión ya que algunos de ellos tomaran cierta importancia en lo q va de la historia º-º**

**Y valeee, no los atraso más…. ¡Ah si! Antes, ya no podré seguir respondiendo a los reviews u.ú tengo entendido q está prohibido ;O; y podrían detenerme, matarme… o algo peor o.ó cerrar el fic!! xD. Pero aún así º-º continúen escribiendo sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes para mi n.n y me dan ánimos para seguir continuando xD…**

**Ya, ya… Amenazas, quejas, insultos, todo es bien recibido n.n**

**Agradecimientos especiales a mi Itachirona de nuevo º-º se quedó hasta las 6 de la mañana conmigo º-º te amooo!! xD**

**También a mi bro n.n q me dio algunas ideas º-º te amo a ti tmb!! xDD**

**Y gracias especialmente a ustedes!!! Por sus comentarios n.n… Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Cambio y fuera.**


	5. Malentendidos

**Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.**

**Ningún Akatsuki me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto… x desgracia u.ú**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Malentendidos.**

Las horas habían pasado lentamente, adentrándose cada ves más y más la noche. Una luna creciente iluminaba la penumbra de la ciudad, acompañada por un par de estrellas algo opacas y un cielo cubierto por tenues nubes. No era precisamente un hermoso paisaje, sin embargo era suficiente para completar una aburrida y gélida noche.

Y es que ese día había sido muy frío. Y aún peor en la madrugada, donde el ambiente tendía a ponerse más fresco. Definitivamente un par de sabanas no lograrían salvar a nadie de un pequeño resfriado. Pero claro, había quienes podían gozar de cálidas colchas, gruesas y acogedoras mantas… ¡Valla! Si hasta había algunos que se tomaban la molestia de quedarse a leer un libro, cómodamente recostados en su sillón reclinable, con una buena calefacción… o por que no, a la luz de una hogareña chimenea.

Pero no todos eran tan afortunados.

Y si de ejemplos habláramos, el sería el perfecto. No sólo tenía que soportar el abrumador frío, que de ves en cuando le hacía rechinar los dientes, con una mísera y ligera sabana, no. Sino que aparte se veía forzado a pasar esa y quizá varias noches más solo en un estúpido sillón lleno de resortes salidos. ¡Y no sólo eso! Sabía de sobra la infinidad de traseros que habrían pasado antes por allí… La sola idea lo hacía considerar tirarse en el piso y dormirse de una buena ves por todas.

Refunfuñó molesto con sus conclusiones… E incluso se sintió algo egoísta quejándose de _poco_ cuando había personas que no tenían _nada_. Pero al diablo, nunca había sido una persona considerada y no estaba en sus planes convertirse en una.

Ya bastante aburrido echó un vistazo al control remoto… ¿Y si prendía la televisión? Nadie tenía por que enterarse, se aseguraría de bajarle el volumen lo suficiente para que no ocasionara demasiado ruido. Las consecuencias le vendrían después cuando cierta persona revisará la factura de luz… Pero ese no era el problema.

El control estaba encima de la tele, y esta a su ves se encontraba un par de metros al frente. Y digamos que no tenía _demasiadas_ ganas de pararse e ir por el. Llámenle pereza si quieren, pero no quería hacerlo y estaba claro que no lo haría. Y entonces… ¿Dormir? Si, eso sería lo más sensato… si no lo hacía y continuaba desvelándose, después le costaría mucho levantarse temprano en la mañana.

Golpeó un poco su almohada, con la intención de hacerla algo más cómoda, y volvió a colocarla debajo de su cabeza. Se tapó tanto como pudo, había que contar le hecho de que la sabana tampoco era muy grande, y se recostó boca arriba. A los pocos segundos cambió de posición por una en donde le diera la espalda al respaldo del sillón… Luego del lado contrario, boca arriba de nuevo, abajo… y un sin fin de posiciones más, en donde ninguno lograba dejarlo satisfecho.

Era un hecho, el sofá estaba maldito.

Pero un par de resortes no iban a vencerlo, ¿o si? Por lo que se dio por rendido y se acostó boca arriba de nuevo, colocando ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, en un vano intento por quedarse dormido.

¿Y si le hubiera dado el maldito mensaje? Quizá, solo quizá, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido y ahora se encontraría en su acogedora cama, con cuatro colchas encima y la puerta cerrada, le gustaba su privacidad. Por lo menos ahí podía estar seguro de cuantos traseros se habían sentado en ella, y no eran muchos ya que no le gustaba que nadie entrara a su recamara. Y ahora que lo pensaba, de seguro Kakuzu se encontraría muy a gusto en _su cama_, con _sus sabanas_ y todo por esa _mocosa_.

En la mañana se encargaría de desinfectar su cuarto.

Ahora no debía de tener ninguna otra preocupación más que la de descansar. Si, eso le vendría muy bien… Un poco de paz, tranquilidad y…

**¡Paf!**

De repente, una almohada de dudosa procedencia le había dado de lleno en la cara, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y provocando que _casi_ se cayera del sillón por el tremendo susto que se había llevado... Había sido una suerte que no hubiese sufrido ningún infarto en el momento. Rápidamente se giro hacia su "atacante", quien sostenía dicha almohada con ambas manos y lo miraba un tanto divertido por la reacción que le había causado segundos antes.

Era una verdadera lastima que el asesinato no fuese legal en los Estados Unidos, por que ganas no le faltaban.

- ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡Por poco me matas de un susto!

- Esa era la intención. – respondió tranquilamente, aventándole de nueva cuenta la almohada, sin la más mínima delicadeza.

- En ese caso el _almohadazo_ no era necesario ¬¬… Con tu cara es más que suficiente.

El otro pareció no haberle prestado atención y avanzó hacía el sillón continuo, ignorándole y dejando varias sabanas más, echas bulto, sobre el.

- ¿Me estas escuchando? – le reclamó ofendido, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la orilla del mueble.

- Shh… - le calló, hablando en susurros - ¿Quieres bajar la voz? Vas a despertar a medio mundo si sigues gritando… O peor aún, a Itachi.

El grisáceo le miró ofendido y rodó los ojos.

- ¿Al menos me vas a decir a que viniste? Digo, por que ya es un _poquito_ tarde, ¿no lo crees? – y dirigiendo su vista al bulto que había traído consigo, continuó - ¿Y eso? ¿Ahora también trabajas de Santa Claus o qué?

- Muy gracioso ¬¬… Y aunque así fuera, al menos yo _si_ trabajo… - comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir? ¬¬

- Nada, nada… - suspiró agobiado y volvió a dirigirse a Hidan - ¿Qué esperas?

- ¿Perdón?

Ahora fue Kakuzu quien rodó los ojos.

- Para ponerte el traje de duende, de seguro… ¡Pues para que más! Para largarte a tu cuarto.

- ¿Y eso? ¿No se suponía que yo dormiría aquí?

- Ya, claro… De seguro te ha de encantar el sofá, con lo cómodo que es.

- ¡No me refería a eso! – dijo indignado – para empezar, está lleno de resortes... Pero digo, en eso habíamos quedado no?… Anda y aprovecha que te quedaste con mi cama u.ú

- Es más fácil dormir aquí que en tu cuarto lleno de cosas raras... A ver Hidan, ¿eres una especie de emo, dark o algo por el estilo?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Y además eso a ti que te importa?! Así que si me disculpas… - e ignorándolo completamente, se recostó de nueva cuenta en el mueble y se cubrió con la delgada sabana, dándole a entender que la conversación había acabado. – tengo mucho sueño, hasta mañana.

- Ah no, no señor. – y ya molesto por su actitud, se acercó al grisáceo y con ambas manos jaló bruscamente la manta que éste se había puesto encima - ¡Tú te vas a **tu** cuarto! Y punto final.

- ¿Sólo por que tú lo dices? – contraatacó, abrasándose aún más a la sabana – Por favor, oblígame si quieres pero yo no me muevo de aquí!

- ¡¿Pero por que tanta maldita insistencia con el sillón?! - su voz sonó mucho más alto de lo que esperaba pero no le tomó importancia, su paciencia había llegado al límite.

- Pues… ¡Lo mismo digo!

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear con más fuerza la mantaa. Uno intentando quitarla del camino y el otro luchando por taparse con ella, apenas logrando sentarse en el sofá para así retomar un poco más de fuerza en su en la pelea.

- ¡Hidan, pareces un crío! – regañó a sabiendas de que esto le cabrearía más.

- ¡Ja! ¡Mira quien habla! – le dió un fuerte tirón a la sabana, gesto que Kakuzu imitó en seguida… pero el grisáceo fue más hábil y la soltó al instante, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio por un momento.

Las risas aparecieron de inmediato, con un Hidan burlándose de la ingenuidad de su compañero y este soltando miles de maldiciones.

"_Guerra quería, pues bien, guerra tendrá"_

Con semblante decidido, se levantó lo más rápido posible del suelo y tomó el pié de Hidan, jalando nuevamente con toda la intención de bajarlo del sillón.

- ¡Hey! ¡Suéltame imbécil! – exclamó furioso, agarrándose al respaldo del mueble.

- Agradece al menos, ¿no? ¡Que favor te hago al cederte la cama!

Utilizando el pie que le quedaba libre, pateó a Kakuzu en el estomago hasta que logró safarse de su agarre. El otro por su parte, no le había quedado más que soltarlo ya que sus "pequeñas" patadas comenzaban a dolerle.

- ¡Pues nunca te pedí ningún favor, que yo recuerde!

Hidan se quedó en su misma posición, esperando a ver si esta vez intentaría golpearle, ahorcarle o algo por el estilo… y sabía que si se atrevería a hacerlo, pues no era la primera vez que "jugaban" tan bruscamente (…xD). Pero fue todo lo contrario.

Kakuzu se había fijado en que, en el otro extremo del sofá, había un pequeño espacio vacío. A sí que sin pensárselo mucho, se _medio_ subió al mueble, intentando hacer a un lado al grisáceo con sus pies (digamos que casi casi se sube encima de el xD).

- ¡ME ESTAS APLASTANDO INÚTIL! – y con esto empezó a patearle de nuevo…

- ¡Quítate entonces! ¬¬U – en un intento por defenderse, lo imitó. Parecía más una pelea de pies que otra cosa.

- ¡Yo estaba aquí prime… Arrgh! – se quejó Hidan - ¡Casi me das en la cara!

- No te preocupes… Que más deforme ya no te puedo dejar – no pudo evitar reir un poco, pese a las condiciones en que se encontraban.

Continuaron lanzándose patadas, ni si quiera se habían puesto a pensar en el escándalo que estaban haciendo, ni en la posibilidad de haber despertado ya a sus demás compañeros… Ni si quiera recordaban el motivo de la pelea xD, aunque no había de que preocuparse puesto que no intentaban lastimarse… al menos no realmente.

Después de haber más golpes en su "bello rostro", Hidan no se pudo contener más y tomó lo primero que vio a su alcance… En otras palabras, su almohada. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer con ella? ¿Matarle a almohadazos?... No, había otra manera de torturarle.

Sin pensárselo mucho, y en un descuido de este, se fue encima de su "contrincante", quien casi se cae de la pura sorpresa (pensó que iba a golpearlo xD)… E ignorando su _comprometedora_ posición, donde el grisáceo se encontraba sobre Kakuzu, le puso la almohada encima de la cara, ejerciendo un poco de presión… con toda la intención de asfixiarlo (…xD).

- ¡Mmmhp! – "gritaba" un Kakuzu desesperado, pues sentía que se le acababa el aire.

- ¡Te suelto si prometes largarte a mi cuarto y dejarme tranquilo!

Este simplemente forcejeo un poco en respuesta, para que le soltara, pero fue en vano…

- ¿Prefieres ahogarte?... ¡Bien! Por mi no hay problema. – presionó más, hasta oír lo que le pareció ser un _"esta bien, suéltame"_… solo que más distorsionado.

Apenas le soltó un poco cuando Kakuzu ya se había encargado de aventar a-quien-sabe-donde la almohada. No previó lo que pasaría una vez habiendo liberado a la bestia.

Molesto y agitado a la vez, más que nada por la falta de oxigeno, tomó al grisáceo por el cuello de la camisa y le atrajo lo suficiente para poder sostenerlo con ambas manos, y así vengarse de la misma _sutil_ manera con la cual había intentado asfixiarle.

Pero sus cálculos se equivocaron en un pequeño detalle, y es que al momento de jalarlo, Hidan había puesto más resistencia de la pensada… y contando el hecho de que se habían acercado bastante a la orilla del mueble con el forcejeo de hace un rato, el resultado fue inminente.

Ambos jóvenes cayeron del sofá, de una forma algo graciosa por así decirse, además de haber causado con el impacto más ruido del que ya habían armado (que seguro los vecinos del piso de abajo habrán notaron xD).

Kakuzu abrió poco a poco sus ojos, algo adolorido por el tremendo golpe que se había llevado por andar "jugando" de esa forma tan pesada. Vamos, que ya no era un niño. Soltó un leve quejido e intentó incorporarse, acto que se le vio impedido a causa de un peso extra sobre el.

Levanto la vista y se encontró con un par de amatistas mirándole algo sorprendidos… y ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que había amortiguado la caída de Hidan y que ahora éste se hallaba encima de el… claro, por eso le había dolido tanto.

- Eh… ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el grisáceo, con un deje en su voz de preocupación y olvidándose de la discusión que habían tenido hace apenas unos segundos.

- Pesas… pesas mucho – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- … ¬¬U tú estas más gordo que yo – contraatacó, pero sin ninguna intención de pelear.

- Ya, es fácil decirlo cuando no tienes a nadie sobre ti… - escuchó a Hidan chasquear la lengua, pero se alegró de ver que este comenzaba a levantarse.

Kakuzu hizo lo mismo, apoyándose primero en sus codos… hasta sentir como su frente chocaba contra la de su compañero y ambos soltaban un sonoro quejido.

- ¡Joder Kakuzu! – le regañó mientras se sostenía la frente con la mano derecha – primero deja que yo me levante y…

Pero se calló al instante al darse cuenta de la diminuta distancia que separaba a un rostro del otro, y su primer reacción fue la de sonrojarse.

Kakuzu hizo lo mismo, pues cualquiera que los viera de esa manera podría malinterpretarlo todo y darle un doble sentido. Para empezar, él se encontraba aún sosteniéndose de sus codos y antebrazos, con la cabeza levantada hacia el frente. Hidan por su parte, no solo se encontraba sobre él, sino que también tenía los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como una forma de apoyarse y con eso evitar lastimarlo… ninguno lo había hecho apropósito, claro está, simplemente así se dieron las cosas.

Se miraron fijamente, olvidándose del exterior, del lugar de donde se encontraban, de la discusión… de todo.

Hidan podía sentir su cálida respiración golpear su rostro, era una sensación placentera. Algo que jamás había sentido y que no podía describir… era algo nuevo para él sin duda.

Kakuzu en cambio, no pensaba en nada… toda su atención estaba dirigida a aquellos labios que se encontraban a escasa distancia de los de él. A pesar de la poca luz que había en la estancia, podía ver claramente el rostro de su compañero, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era. Seguramente cuando estuviera conciente se maldeciría por pensar eso… pero que más daba.

Y así su cuerpo dejó de obedecerle, para empezar a actuar por cuenta propia. Hidan sintió como lentamente su rostro iba acercándose. Quería detenerlo… ¿Por qué eso era lo que quería no? Que se detuviese y tomar la oferta que se le había propuesto hace rato, el de irse a su recamara y olvidarse de lo demás… ¡pero no podía! Era demasiado tentador pero… ¡Al diablo! Si iba a besarlo lo haría de una buena ves, antes de que se arrepintiera.

Así, poco a poco la distancia se iba disminuyendo, poco a poco empezaba a cerrar sus ojos, al igual que los de Kakuzu le imitaban… poco a poco sintió como sus labios rozaban con los de él, aquella calidez… Y el otro no ponía ninguna resistencia, al contrario, parecía muy dispuesto, pero entonces…

- ¿Tío? – escucharon a lo lejos, mientras que un resplandor iluminaba la sala. Alguien Había encendido las luces.

"_¿Tío? Que carajo tenía eso que ver con…"_

Abrieron los ojos completamente y giraron sus cabezas hacia el origen de aquella voz…

- ¿¡EMILY!? – exclamaron al mismo tiempo, muy asustados.

Luego, recordaron la vergonzosa posición en la que estaban y su primera reacción fue empujarse bruscamente (xD), logrando así que Hidan cayera de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡No-no es lo que tu crees! – soltó de inmediato Kakuzu, poniéndose de pie como pudo.

- Emmm… ¿interrumpí algo?

- ¡NOOO! – gritaron al unísono, sonrojados a más no poder.

- Mmm… al menos no hubieran hecho tanto ruido y así yo no…

- ¡¡QUE NO PASÓ NADA, CARAJO O.Ó!! – Hidan también se las había ingeniado para levantarse, y aparentando indiferencia, se sacudió un poco la ropa. – es un… un malentendido, si eso es u.ú.

- Ah, claro… Bueno, escuche ruidos extraños en la sala y decidí echar un vistazo pero… - intentó contener la risa - … ustedes vuelvan a lo suyo y hagan de cuenta que no estuve aquí.

Silencio general.

- ¡PEQUEÑA BASTARDA! ¡NO ESTÁBAMOS HACIENDO NADA! O.Ó – el grisáceo casi se le tira encima, pero se contuvo al escuchar unos pasos acercándose. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Los tres voltearon lentamente, como si de una película de miedo se tratase, y sintieron como se les helaba la sangre… Itachi estaba parado, con cara de pocos amigos, es decir… peor que la habitual xD, en la entrada al pasillo. Sus penetrantes ojos negros parecían tener un brillo especial ese día… como si quisiera ver sangre.

- Son las 2 am… es algo tarde, ¿ne?

El moreno hizo el falso intento de una sonrisa… Para ellos fue la cosa más escalofriante que jamás habían visto en sus miserables vidas. Poco faltó para que se abrazaran entre los tres, esperando su final.

- Err… Si, ya es un poco tarde je je – Kakuzu esperó a que el moreno dijera algo, pero en vista de que no sucedería, prosiguió. – Pero bueno, ya estábamos por irnos a dor…

- ¿Un poco tarde? – volvió a insistir sin quitar la sonrisa-deforme-escalofriante de su rostro - ¿¡UN POCO TARDE!? ¡SI FUERAN LAS 9 SERIA "UN POCO TARDE"!

Tragaron saliva.

- A mi también me despertaron – comentó la pequeña, sin ninguna malicia. De seguro, si sobrevivían, ellos se encargarían de darle una bien merecida paliza.

- ¿Ah si?

- Sip, los encontré muy abrazadi…

- ¡PERO MIREN NADA MÁS QUE HORA ES, HM! – se escuchó al fondo del pasillo, sobra decir de quien se trataba esa voz. El rubio había intentado ignorar todo el ruido ocurrido en la sala pero fue el colmo al oír también, además de las voces de Kakuzu y Hidan, la de Itachi. - ¡MAÑANA TENGO UN EXAMEN! Tengan un poco de consideración.

- Oh genial – Hidan se cruzó de brazos – anden, de una ves despierten a Sasori y de paso hacemos una pijamada…

- Tío – el susodicho sintió como lo jalaban de la manga, así q algo agobiado se dirigió a la niña.

- ¿Ahora qué quieres?

- Bueno… es que tú me habías dicho que aquí vivían puros hombres…

Todos dirigieron su atención hacia ellos.

- … Así es.

- ¿Y entonces quién es ella? – comentó Emily, señalando a Deidara – ¿es la novia de alguno de ustedes?

Silencio sepulcral. Era un hecho, Kakuzu tendría que ir pensando en que excusa le inventaría a su hermana sobre lo que de seguro le harían a su sobrina.

Deidara iba a responderle, seguía muy molesto por lo de la tarde y no estaba de "humor" para esas bromitas… pero Itachi se le adelantó.

- ¡Tú! – se dirigió a la más pequeña de los cinco – a tu habitación.

- … ¿Entonces quieren que los deje solos? o.o

E ignorando el comentario – ¡Y tú también! – esta ves refiriéndose a Deidara.

- Bah… Solo paren de gritar, hm. Por lo que más quieran.

Y sin más, el chico regresó a su habitación. Seguido después por la pequeña que avanzaba dando singulares saltitos… todos la vieron alejarse con una gota recorriéndoles la sien. Bueno, en el caso de Itachi, con un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo xD.

- Kakuzu lárgate a tu cuarto. – Itachi ya se oía más calmado, no tenía ganas de cabrearse… luego no podría dormir.

- No, yo voy a quedarme aquí.

- ¡Joder! ¿Sigues con lo mismo?

Hidan tampoco estaba de buen humor… y se sentía un poco incomodo por lo sucedido.

- ¡DIJE QUE TE LARGABAS A TU CUARTO! ¡Y NO QUIERO MAS PEROS!

El moreno les lanzó una mirada asesina y dio media vuelta. Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, donde se detuvo… quería asegurarse que Kakuzu no se tardara mucho y que tampoco le desobedeciera.

Este por su parte, suspiró agobiado… No era bueno contradecir a Itachi, lo había comprobado en más de una ocasión. Miro a su alrededor y se topó nuevamente con la mirada del grisáceo. Al momento se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada hacia otra parte… no se había dado cuenta que se habían vuelto a quedar solos.

- Eh… Ganaste, supongo. – murmuró.

- Si bueno… Hasta mañana – Hidan recogió su almohada (había ido a parar a la cocina xD) y la acomodó en el sofá.

- Si, hasta mañana. – dio unos cuantos pasos hacía el pasillo y se detuvo – Y Hidan… lo de hace rato fue un… malentendido, ¿cierto?

- ¿Eh? ¡Digo!, si, si… eso fue, un malentendido.

- Eso pensé.

Y se retiró a la alcoba… tiempo después Itachi hizo lo mismo, luego de comprobar que Hidan también se había recostado en el sillón y así su sueño no volvería a ser interrumpido.

"_¿En qué estaba pensando?..."_

Por alguna razón, sentía que _eso_ no había sido solo un simple malentendido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos habían procurado levantarse más temprano de lo normal… y no es que tuvieran algún pendiente para ese día sino que simplemente ninguno había podido conciliar el sueño en lo que restaba de la noche, o en todo caso solo habían tenido un par de horas de descanso. Esto no había sido a causa de otro "incidente" que los hubiese despertado nuevamente en la madrugada, fueron sus preocupaciones del día anterior las que no los dejaron en paz.

Y en ese preciso momento se encontraban en una de las situaciones más… incomodas por las que habían tenido que pasar. Algo muy extraño en ellos ya que el desayuno siempre había estado repleto de risas, bromas, comentarios estúpidos y una que otra discusión… Pero ese era el punto, ahora apenas si se hablaban para pedir algún condimento (y con toda la educación del mundo, cosa que lo convertía hasta cierto grado escalofriante).

Así estaba la situación. La mesa estaba ocupada por seis personas, la mayoría sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos… Era temprano por lo que no tenían ningún tipo de prisa y solo se dedicaban a disfrutar de los huevos fritos que había preparado Itachi. (…xD)

Apenas si escucharon cuando la puerta fue golpeada levemente, a pesar de encontrarse en completo silencio. Pasaron un par de segundos en donde nadie se levantó ni dijo nada, solo se miraban los unos a los otros.

- Mmm… Creo que tocan la puerta – Emily fue la única que se atrevió a hablar. Le parecía extraño que nadie dijera nada pero pensó que era algo común entre ellos.

Sasori se limpió las manos con una servilleta, y en vista de que nadie parecía tener ganas de hacer algo, se paró algo molesto a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Buenos días! – ahí en la entrada de la puerta se encontraba un alegre Tobi, que de inmediato se apresuró a saludarlos a todos.

- Pensé que no vendrías – le comentó el pelirrojo, abriéndole paso para que este pasara.

- ¡Ah! Es que Tobi acaba de terminar de desayunar n.n – el susodicho caminó hasta la mesa donde tomo asiento a un lado de Deidara.

- ¿Así? No me digas que Zetsu se digno a cocinar – rió el grisáceo, sabiendo de sobra que este odiaba la cocina.

- Nop, Papá Kisame compró un poco de desayuno para los tres je…

- Qué extraño que no haya comprado para todos – murmuró el moreno, sin despegar su vista del desayuno.

- Si bueno… Dijo que estaría bien que comiéramos de ves en cuando en nuestro propio departamento… Además compró un arreglo muy bonito, quizá no le alcanzó el dinero.

- ¿Arreglo de flores, hm? ¿Para quién?

- Sip n.n y la verdad no sé, no quiso decirle a Tobi ;O;

Todos volvieron a guardar silencio. La misma idea cruzó por sus mentes, a lo mejor Kisame estaba intentando cortejar a alguien… sino es que ya tenía novia y ni si quiera se había dignado en contarles.

Itachi pensó que si esto fuera cierto, tendría la respuesta al extraño comportamiento de su amigo… y es más, no lo quedaría de otra que felicitarlo.

- Mmm… ¿Y quién es ella? – preguntó refiriéndose a la niña que estaba junto a Kakuzu, y este mismo fue quien respondió.

- Es mi sobrina. Se quedará aquí poco tiempo u.ú

- Oh, que bien… Mi nombre es Tobi n.n – se presentó.

- Yo soy Emily n.n – correspondió la pequeña – mucho gusto.

Después de un par de preguntas, el silencio volvió a reinar en aquel lugar salvo por uno que otro comentario proveniente de Tobi. A este le pareció muy extraño que nadie platicara nada… era como si todos hubieran tenido una discusión antes de que llegara.

Deidara miró de reojo el reloj de pared que se encontraba a un lado de la cocina y se cercioró de que aún era lo suficientemente temprano para echar en marcha su plan. Notó que Sasori aún continuaba desayunando, mientras que él ya se había terminado todo su plato. Sabía que cuando el pelirrojo terminara, Tobi y él partirían al trabajo de ambos y para eso le preguntarían si no querría acompañarlos pues su universidad les quedaba de paso.

Pero en realidad no se sentía con muchas ganas de hacerlo… Aún estaba resentido con Sasori y no tenía ánimos de caminar junto a él, ni de mucho menos hablarle. Así que se invento una buena excusa, les diría que tenía que llegar más temprano pues había quedado de verse con un compañero y se le podría hacer tarde. Si, eso haría.

De inmediato tomó su plato y lo dejó en el fregadero, ya después lo lavaría o se encargaría de agradecerle a quien lo hiciera en su lugar. Regresó a donde hace unos momentos hubiera estado sentado y acomodó la silla en su lugar, captando la atención de los demás.

- Provecho, hm… Yo ya tengo que irme.

- ¿Tan temprano Sempai? – Tobi se sorprendió de la actitud del rubio, era demasiado temprano, según él.

- ¿Por qué no esperas un poco, Deidara? Así nos vamos jun… - Pero el pelirrojo se vió interrumpido.

- ¡NO! – exclamó sin pensarlo, pero rápidamente intentó corregir el error – Quiero decir… No es necesario, hm. Tú aún estas desayunando y…

- Ah, si es por eso no te preocupes, no tengo mucho apetito.

- No en verdad, pero gracias de todas formas, hm.

Y olvidándose de su excusa y de tan si quiera despedirse, tomó la mochila que descansaba sobre el más pequeño de los sillones y se la cargó al hombro. Apenas hubiera terminado salió del departamento bajo la mirada de los otros presentes.

No había querido sonar tan brusco, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto con Sasori… aunque en realidad este no tuviera la culpa de sus torpes celos.

- Ahora regreso.

El pelirrojo dejó su desayuno y se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a seguir al rubio.

- Sasori, ¿nos vamos ya? o.O – Tobi también estaba por ponerse de pie.

- No, no… Yo ahorita vuelvo, aún tengo que terminar de desayunar… solo olvide preguntarle algo. – Sasori ya estaba cruzando la entrada principal, solo esperando a que su amigo le respondiera.

- Ah… Esta bien n.ñ

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta, dejándolos otra vez metidos en su propio silencio. Corrió deprisa a través de los pasillos, y con un poco más de cuidado al bajar las escaleras. Una de las cosas que más detestaba de ese lugar era la ausencia de un mísero elevador.

Por fortuna, en los escalones que conectaban el segundo piso con la planta baja, encontró lo que estaba buscando. Deidara apenas acababa de terminar de pisar el último escalón cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba. Se volteó inmediatamente y en su cara se formó un gesto de molestia… no se esperaba eso.

- ¡Deidara! – exclamó apenas lo vió, saltándose los dos últimos escalones para legar hasta él.

- ¿Pasó algo, hm? – le cuestionó… aunque sabía que era casi imposible que algo importante hubiese sucedido en los dos minutos que se había llevado desde que salió del departamento.

- ¿Eh? No, no – intentó calmar su respiración, en verdad había corrido bastante – Solo quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras molesto ni nada.

- ¿Molesto? _"Diablos… se dió cuenta" _¿Debería de estarlo, hm?

- No lo sé… Es que tuve la ligera impresión de que te molestaste conmigo ayer… por haberme quedado más tiempo en el trabajo.

- _"Ah… era eso"_ No, para nada… Estabas ocupado, lo entiendo.

Sasori se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato… No entendía muy bien por que, pero sentía que el rubio le estaba mintiendo… u ocultando algo.

- Bueno… - recordó el plan que había hecho para safarse de él - debo de irme ya, hm. Quede de verme con un amigo.

- Ah, ¿Un amigo?... ¿El mismo de ayer? - parecía como si de repente Sasori le hubiese reclamado sobre aquello, pero quizá era su imaginación.

- Si, el mismo, hm…

- Me alegro… veo que has hecho amigos…

- Si jeje… - guardó silencio por un momento - Vale, nos vemos en la tarde, hm. - Y muy dispuesto a irse, el rubio dio media vuelta, con dirección a la calle.

- ¡Ah, espera!

El susodicho se detuvo y giró un poco la cabeza, sin moverse por completo.

-_ "Vamos Deidara… a este paso terminará acompañándote" _¿Si?

- ¿Te parecería bien si compensáramos lo de ayer eh… no se, yendo a comer o algo así?

Sintió un fuerte cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo, la pregunta lo había tomado algo desprevenido y la idea lo hizo sonrojarse. Agradecía que en esa posición su amigo no pudiese verlo.

- _"¡Claro! Es lo menos que puedes hacer"_ Sasori… En verdad no estoy molesto, hm, no es necesario "compensarme" de ninguna manera.

La misma vocecilla le reprendía por haber rechazado la oferta _"si serás idiota"_ se dijo, pero muy en el fondo se sintió dolido por la forma en que el pelirrojo se lo había pedido… Es decir, era como si este se sintiera obligado a hacer algo por él y no le pareció justa la idea.

- Sé que lo estas, y también sé que es por mi culpa… Te has estado comportando muy distante y…

- ¡No es nada, hm! – suspiró agobiado – mira si estoy molesto, no es por eso… Es… algo difícil de explicar.

- Entonces si era por mi culpa…

- … - el joven no dijo nada de momento, arrepintiéndose por haber actuado de esa forma el día anterior. Ahora era él quien se sentía culpable - Ya es tarde, hm.

- Deidara, no cambies el tema.

No le quedaba de otra, Sasori parecía no querer rendirse hasta que le explicara todo… ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta en la situación que le ponía?. Miró su reloj de mano, aún tenía tiempo para inventarle algo y salir bien de aquella "discusión".

- ¿Hice algo que te molestara? – volvió a insistir.

- No, no es eso…

- O al mejor Tobi te dijo algo…

- En verdad, no…

Sasori parecía no estar escuchándolo y continuaba sacando sus propias conclusiones xD… Esto provocó que comenzara a acabársele la paciencia.

- Por que él me había dicho que tú…

- ¡NO PASA NADA, HM! – si, su paciencia tenía límites – Es solo… ¡Es esa amiga tuya!

Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de la metida de pata que había hecho… Había hablado de más… ¿Dónde estaba Tobi para interrumpirlos? ¿Por qué diablos no sonaba el maldito teléfono y daban por terminada la conversación? ¿O por qué no simplemente se quedó callado?

- ¿Kaori?, ¿Te refieres a ella?

Deidara asintió algo sonrojado.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- No… nada, hm.

- Deidara ¬¬

- ¡Bien! – volvió a suspirar. Si Sasori no le volvía a hablar sería culpa suya y de nadie más – Me molesta que… _"Vamos dilo…"_ que se te acerque de esa manera tan… provocativa, hm.

- ¿Provocativa?… Deidara, ella es solo una amiga y no creo que… - por fin capto la "indirecta" que le había mandado – Espera, tú… ¿estas celoso?

Estaba por negarlo (incluso ya podía sentir como su cabeza se movía de un lado al otro) pero… ¿Qué más daba? Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta… además a como estaban las cosas, "mentir" se había borrado de su vocabulario… Dios, si estaba tan nervioso que podía sentir como las manos le sudaban. Pero igual, podían ser celos… fraternales, amistosos… como quien se preocupa por un amigo o… había muchas posibilidades, si eso es.

Finalmente, asintió de nuevo.

- Valla… no sabía que te gustaba… - murmuró… algo, ¿dolido?

- ¿Eh? – casi se desmaya por la sorpresa - … No-no, quiero decir… hm… no es seguro y-y quizá sea un malentendido eh…

Deidara no encontraba que decir… No esperaba a que Sasori se lo dijera de una manera tan ¿seca?… De hecho, no esperaba a que el sacara esa conclusión tan rápido o que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él… cuando él mismo se acababa de darse cuenta apenas el día anterior (y aún no estaba cien por ciento seguro de aquello) y al parecer al pelirrojo solo le había tomado un par de segundos.

- Entonces… ¿estoy en lo cierto?

- _"¡No, por su puesto que no!"_ Si… Sasori, hm… es verdad.

Si, se lo dijo. A partir de eso todo correría por su cuenta. Nunca pensó que la oportunidad se le diera tan fácil… Para empezar aún quería asegurarse de que no fuera un error y lo que sentía por él no fuera más que un gran afecto pero hasta ahí y ahora con esto… pues bien, ya no había marcha atrás.

Pero… por la expresión de su compañero, la noticia no le había sentando tan bien como él se lo esperaba… o al menos como a él le hubiese gustado que sucediera.

Y es que en realidad Sasori había confundido "un poco" la situación, él pensó que Deidara se refería a Kaori, que de quien se había enamorado era de ella.

Y no es que le molestase por eso… Él no sentía nada por ella, tal y como había dicho antes, Kaori era _solo una amiga_. Pero… Nunca se imaginó que el rubio se hubiera enamorado de la joven con tan solo haberla visto una ves, es decir, apenas si habían intercambiado un par de palabras que no habían sido más que simples saludos.

- Pues… Si lo que te preocupaba que entre ella y yo hubiera algo, tranquilo… Es solo amistad, nada más.

Un momento… ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso Sasori le estaba dando una indirecta?

- Ah… Me alegra saberlo, hm… - fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

- Si bueno… Tienes razón, ya es tarde…

- ¡Cierto! – el rubio miró en su reloj y comprobó lo dicho – entonces, supongo que nos vemos en la tarde, hm…

- Si… adiós.

Ninguno se miró a los ojos a la hora de despedirse… Tenían mucho en que pensar.

* * *

Después de que Sasori subiera solo por Tobi, ambos se retiraron a su trabajo… ya que, efectivamente, se les había vuelto a hacer tarde.

Eso dejaba a las 4 personas restantes solas en el comedor, terminando de comer tranquilamente y en un silencio casi sepulcral. De Itachi era normal, el casi nunca hablaba en lo que respectaba a los horarios de comida… de hecho, solo participaba cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, y si esta no se presentaba no se escucharía su voz más que para pedir algún condimento o servilleta. Y más a la hora de desayunar, donde le gustaba tomar tranquilamente su café mientras leía con atención su periódico, disfrutando el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de regresar a ese maldito consultorio.

Pero… tampoco era tonto, no señor, Itachi podría ser reservado pero intuía todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Desde lo sucedido en la noche, aquellos dos "_idiotas_", como le gustaba llamarlos, habían estado actuando muy raro… al menos más de lo normal. Solían pelearse en el desayuno, en la comida y en la cena… ¡que va! No podían estar juntos sin comenzar a discutir o por lo menos sin lanzarse uno que otro insulto, era como una ley.

Y le parecía extraño. Él que siempre soñaba con un momento de paz y de tranquilidad en ese "_mugriento departamento"_, y ahora que lo tenía, comenzaba a extrañar el "_estúpido ruido"_. Por lo menos en esos momentos podía contar con algún comentario perspicaz y relajiento de Kisame, que los distrajera del mundo en el que cada uno se había metido… Pero ni si quiera eso. Y ahora que lo pensaba, también tendría que hablar con Kisame… Pero por el momento tenía otros problemas que resolver.

- Amaneció bastante fresco, ¿no creen? – comentó como si nada, rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían envuelto.

Dos de las figuras lo miraron algo sorprendidos, mientras que una última sonreía tranquilamente… Acaso Itachi, ¿había comenzado una charla?

- Eh si… bastante. – Kakuzu había respondido más por cortesía que por otra cosa, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar ese día.

- Ojala nevara… tengo tantas ganas de hacer un muñeco de nieve… - la pequeña suspiró al mencionar lo último, y siguió jugando con los huevos… no tenía mucho apetito.

- Si claro, nieve en agosto… ¡ja! – burló Hidan, soltando una leve carcajada que murió al toparse con la mirada de cierta persona… Y de nuevo sintió regresar esos cosquilleos a su estómago.

Kakuzu en cambio, le dio un sorbo a su café… intentando ocultar un sonrojo.

Por favor… _"más obvios no pueden ser" _pensó el moreno quien los observaba de reojo, sin perderse un solo detalle. Pero claro, tampoco estaba en su naturaleza entrometerse en las relaciones de las demás personas, al menos que estos fueran sus pacientes y estuvieran dispuestos a pagarle por una consulta.

Por otra parte, Kakuzu se hallaba en un gran dilema, y es que tenía que irse a trabajar y no podía llevar a su sobrina, pero tampoco podía dejarla sola… Es decir, él trabaja, Itachi trabaja… él único que se quedaba en el departamento era _"el vago ese"_ y no estaba dispuesto a pedirle de favor que la cuidase, no, no y no. Quizá, solo quizá, Itachi estuviera de bueno humor, cosa que dudaba después de lo de anoche.

- Emm… Itachi, ¿hoy tienes muchos pacientes que atender?

El susodicho lo miró con cara de "y a ti desde cuando te importa."

- ¿Por qué?

- Simple curiosidad – contestó lo más neutral posible.

- Dos o tres tal vez.

- Ah que bien – le echó un vistazo a su plato vacío – por que, bueno como te imaginarás yo no puedo llevar niños al…

- No – dijo en seco.

- ¿No qué? Ni si quiera he terminado…

- No pienso llevarme a tu sobrina a mi trabajo. – su semblante era tranquilo, el moreno no se veía molesto ni nada, así que se arriesgo a rogarle solo un poco más.

- Vamos Itachi… Te pagaré si así lo deseas.

Hidan estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario relacionado a su excesiva avaricia y el fin del mundo, pero no venía a momento y tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas de pelear de nuevo con Kakuzu, así que simplemente ignoró la situación, se levantó de la mesa y llevó sus cosas a la cocina, sin siquiera dar las gracias.

- … ¿De cuánto hablamos? – tal vez no era tan mala idea después de todo, ¿no? Además la niña no era demasiado inquieta, unos cuantos dulces y la tendría encerrada en… el baño o algún lugar vacío.

- ¿10 dólares?

Se lo pensó un momento, nunca había sido demasiado codicioso pero si la oportunidad se presenta… - 100 dólares.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Con eso puedo contratar a una niñera toda una semana!

Con toda la paciencia del mundo, Itachi le extendió el periódico.

- ¿Y entonces qué esperas?

- _"arrg…méndio hippie"_ ¡Bien! Que sean 50.

- 80 dólares y es mi última oferta.

Ya podía sentir a su billetera llorar xD pero no quedaba de otra. Ese mismo día se encargaría de que Emily regresará a su casa, no pensaba volver a soltar semejante cantidad de dinero y por tan poca cosa.

Suspiró resignado y saco un par de billetes.

- Me las cobraré Itachi ¬¬ aquí tienes – le entregó el dinero acordado lo más rápido posible, así no dolería tanto (ay x favor… xD)

El susodicho tomó el dinero y por primera vez en el día se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo. Los contó y asintió, era lo acordado. Sino fuera por que era él, Itachi, de quien se trataba, hubiera hecho algo tonto como… nose, algún baile estúpido o algo por el estilo.

- Pero tío… Itachi me da miedo - comentó la pequeña, como quien no quiere la cosa. El moreno le miró con mala cara.

- Eso le hubieras dicho a tu mamá cuando se le ocurrió mandarte conmigo – le respondió Kakuzu – ahora se buena niña y lleva mis platos a la cocina.

- ¡Pero…!

- Y pórtate bien – interrumpió mientras tomaba su portafolios del lugar donde lo había puesto anteriormente.

Emily vió en cámara lenta como su tío se marchaba, y luego como este cerraba la puerta. El departamento quedó en silencio por varios segundos.

- Así que… ¿Con que te doy miedo eh?

Sería un largo día.

**Continuará…**

* * *

… **Emm, hola? xD se esconde detrás de la computadora mientras recibe tomatazos y demás no, no, de verdad ;--; no tengo perdon!! xDU**

**Si ya se u.u desde… septiembre? Que no actualizo (hay que aclarar que ya estamos a mediados de abril xDU) y pues sinceramente no tengo excusas válidas.**

**El fic fue hecho en base a ideas de tres personas (por eso el 'S.I.D' Sasori, Itachi y Deidara, las autoras para que entiendan xD) pero pues **_**Deidara**_** ha tenido varios problemas y apenas si se conecta una vez por mes u.u y eso nos deja a **_**Itachi**_** y a mi solas, he de resaltar que la que escribe soy yo xD, **_**Sasori**_**, y es un lio!! Por que a ninguna se le ocurrían buenas ideas, y además anduve de vaga ;--; lo acepto, a pesar de que a **_**Itachi**_** nunca se le olvidaba recordarme que tenía que actualizar u.u pero sinceramente, abria el documento y no podía, simplemente las ideas no salían ;--; pero bueno… Comprenderemos si ya no quieren seguir leyendo xDU en verdad, pero ahora ya me comprometí a actualizar mínimo 1 vez cada 2 o 3 semanas, no más ;--; lo juro!! xDU**

**Y pues pasando a otras cosas, ojala y les haya gustado el cap, por que como dije, no tuve demasiadas ideas u.u pero ya surgieron varias así que creo que no habrá problemas con que publique el prox. capítulo muy pronto nn ah! y otra cosa, no podré responder todos los reviews que han dejado ;--; de verdad discúlpenme, pero los que reciba de ahora en adelante los contestaré! Pero para eso necesito que aquellos que no tienen cuenta dejen su correo nn va? **

**Y si, pienso cumplir todo lo que dije xD sino aquí está luna (**_**Itachi**_**) para golpearme! O bien pueden hacerlo ustedes si así gustan xD**

**Y pues sin más me despido, el próximo capítulo estará mucho mejor! Y este va dedicado para todos aquellos que esperaron toooodo este tiempo a que me dignara a actualizar ;--; los quiero!! Y para aquellos que me presionaban también! xD sin ustedes este capítulo estaría publicado hasta en diciembre xDDD nah tampoco.. pero muchas Gracias!**

**Acepto críticas, sugerencias, amenazas, lo que quieran darme! xD**


	6. Escapando I

**Este fic está basado en un universo alterno, y la historia se desarrolla en New York, Estados Unidos.**

**Los personajes principales son los Akatsuki!! xD**

**Ah! Y aviso que este es un fic Yaoi, sin embargo aún no hemos pensado escribir lemmon ni creo que lo hagamos así q despreocúpense.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 6. Escapando I  
**

"_Paralelamente al desarrollo de las pinturas patagónicas, el arte rupestre se extiende por toda Sudamérica…"_

Llevaba poco más de media hora con la mirada pérdida hacia la ventana, sin prestar el mínimo interés a la clase. No es que no le interesara, simplemente no podía concentrarse. Su cabeza era un lío, ni si quiera tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa especie de _agonía, _lo único seguro era que todos sus pensamientos recaían siempre en lo mismo. En Sasori.

"…_respecto a Norteamérica, existe un importante complejo rupestre en la__Baja California__, la cueva más importante es…"_

No podía evitarlo, por más que lo intentara. Parecía ser que había perdido el control de sus acciones. Se sentía estúpido. _Era_ un estúpido… Y más por darse cuenta del efecto que el pelirrojo tenía sobre él y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Por favor… ¿Cuánto tiempo fue? ¿Una semana? … No, ni si quiera eso.

"…_la variedad artística es extraordinaria, y sólo se puede unificar en base a su adaptación al entorno, la gran inventiva y la variedad de…"_

Cinco días. Cinco malditos días… ¡Era absurdo! Nadie se enamora de una persona en tampoco tiempo… nadie, excepto él, por supuesto.

Vamos, que ni si quiera le conoce bien… Ok, ok, para que engañarse, no lo conocía en lo absoluto. Pongamos una fácil, ¿qué edad tiene? ¿Veinticinco? Contando el hecho de que acababa de terminar la carrera, ¿aunque quien podía asegurárselo?

Nunca se creyó tan ingenuo como para caer en una tontería así. Esas cosas sólo sucedían en jardín de niños.

- _"Y es un hombre Deidara, un hombre."_

Y Como olvidarlo… ¿Cuándo fue que se pasó al otro bando, que ni si quiera se dio cuenta? Si, muchas veces habían dudado de su sexualidad por su aspecto, su cabello largo y vaya, todos esos prejuicios de la gente. No obstante, él siempre había estado seguro de sus preferencias, ¿y ahora? Hace una semana aún le atraían las mujeres y ahora… ahora no entendía nada.

"…_los __Hohokam__, además de una extraordinaria cerámica ricamente decorada en rojo y marrón, elaboraron toscas figurillas antropomorfas y…"_

Pero lo que terminó de rematar todo fue la estupidez de hace rato.

¿En qué pensaba al decirle lo que sentía? Peor aún, así de improvisto… ¿Qué tal y sólo estaba un poco confundido? Porque era _obvio_ que lo estaba.

Había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde su última relación, era normal que no recordara con exactitud lo que era estar _enamorado._ Quizá y sólo había malinterpretado el cariño que sentía hacia él… Pero mientras ordenaba sus ideas, ya había metido la pata con Sasori, todo por ser tan impulsivo.

- _"De verdad que soy un grandísimo idiota."_

Tenía que arreglarlo, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría de alguna forma…

No podía dejar las cosas así, buscaría una manera de dejar todo como antes, de empezar de nuevo. No sería sencillo, primero había que encontrar una excusa lo bastante convincente para que Sasori la creyera.

¿Pero qué podía ser? No era bueno mintiendo, nunca lo había sido.

Suspiró. Necesitaba despejar su mente, porque de lo contrario no podría pensar con coherencia.

Recargó su mejilla en la palma derecha, sin despegar su vista del exterior. Afuera, algunos alumnos paseaban despreocupadamente por el pasto, charlando entre ellos y riéndose de vez en cuando. Los envidiaba, ojala él pudiera estar tan relajado como ellos.

Desvió su vista hacia el reloj de pared que yacía arriba del pizarrón. Las doce cuarenta y dos. Faltaban casi quince minutos para que la clase terminara.

Suspiró nuevamente, mas esta vez de fastidio.

Al regresar su mirada hacia la ventana, se topó con la de Kyo, quien se encontraba al lado de esta. Se quedaron así un momento, sin decir nada, hasta que su amigo le mostró una sonrisa sincera. Intentó devolvérsela, sin embargo, no tenía ánimos ni para eso. Esto hizo que Kyosuke le observara con un deje de preocupación.

- ¿Pasa algo? – susurró, inclinándose un poco a la derecha, con la intención de que el rubio le escuchara pues no podía hablar demasiado alto.

- No te preocu…

"_Ejem"_

Deidara se congeló al oír aquel sonido. No hacía falta voltear para saber de quien provenía. Y aún así, con lo masoca que era, lo hizo. Muy lentamente se encontró con un par de ojos, los mismos con los que se había topado la clase anterior. La situación se le hacía tan familiar que hizo caso omiso al escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Dios, si que era su día. Y por si fuera poco, la clase se había quedado en completo silencio, como si supieran lo que le esperaba.

Le sostuvo la mirada con nerviosismo, aquel hombre si que imponía. Sus ojos, de ese color gris tan peculiar, te dejaban frío con sólo observarlos por un instante.

Para ser profesor tenía perfil de psicópata.

- Prosiga, - le indicó a la joven que había estado leyendo en voz alta para toda la clase, manteniendo el contacto con Deidara por un segundo más. Luego, se volvió como si nada al libro que sostenía para seguir con la lectura.

- _"Estuvo cerca,"_ – pensó con alivio.

* * *

Los minutos restantes fueron los más largos para Deidara, afortunadamente, justo cuando faltaban cinco minutos para la hora, la voz del director se escuchó por toda la escuela. Había dado una breve bienvenida al nuevo alumnado y de paso un anunció general. Se trataba de un concurso que daría comienzos a finales de septiembre, referente al arte, obviamente.

Por lo que alcanzó a oír, sería de pintura, fotografía y lo más importante… Escultura. Le había llamado la atención, para que negarlo. Aunque todavía había tiempo para pensar en eso, se encontraban a mitad de agosto y… bueno, aún no estaba muy seguro de si debía participar o no. Apenas era su primer año en la carrera y las oportunidades de ganar eran mínimas, por no decir nulas.

- ¡Deidara! – Escuchó a sus espaldas. Se giró un poco y vió a Kyo correr tras él, por lo que decidió esperarlo. – Vaya si te me desapareces.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¡Porque en cuanto terminó la clase saliste despavorido! – Deidara hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

Y claro, al momento en que la clase dio fin, tomó sus cosas y se largó. No iba a esperar al que el profesor le diera algún tipo de reprimenda… Era muy joven para morir. Así que salió rápidamente del salón y caminó sin un rumbo específico, sólo quería alejarse lo más pronto posible.

- Supongo que… tenía prisa, hm. - Contestó sin pensársela mucho.

- Ja ja, ¿y quien no después de semejante mirada que te echo Pein? Sólo faltaba que te gruñera, en serio.

- Ni que lo digas, - y sonando un poco tajante, continuó caminando… esta vez dirigiéndose hacia la próxima clase.

Kyosuke se extrañó un poco por su actitud, mas decidió seguirlo de todas formas. Deidara no era del tipo hablador, pero tan poco era así de cortante. Algo estaba mal.

* * *

- No, no… ¡Es que yo estoy segura de que me engaña!

Itachi se llevó una mano al rostro para luego masajearse el _puente de la nariz, cerrando sus ojos por un momento... necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes. _

_Comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado, aquella mujer estaba poniéndose paranoica, __como siempre__, y después de más de seis consultas no parecía tener ningún avance. Parecía que fuera sólo para cotillear con él... ¿Qué no para eso estaban las vecinas?_

- "_De seguro también se hartaron de ella ¬¬"_ - no pudo evitar sonreír, o lo más cercano a eso, al pensarlo… Sino fuera por el dinero, ni si quiera le habría abierto la puerta.

La señora Davies era, en simples palabras, agobiante. No pasaba de los cincuenta y tampoco era muy alta, de hecho le llegaba un poco más abajo del hombro y era algo regordeta, lo cual, junto con su cabello rubio teñido y esponjado, le daba un aspecto un tanto gracioso… No obstante, eso no era lo que le molestaba a Itachi.

La razón era que acudía con _demasiada _frecuencia a su consultorio, al principio había intentado escucharla y hacerla entender las cosas, pues juraba que su esposo le ponía los cuernos con la mucama… que tenía sesenta y tantos años. Aún con eso, al parecer no había dado resultado, así que se limitaba simplemente a sentarse y hacerle creer que la escuchaba… Durante una hora completa… y eso estaba acabando con su paciencia.

- ¿Qué le parece tan gracioso? – La pregunta le sacó de sus pensamientos y, al ver la cara molesta de la señora, se retractó.

- Nada, nada, yo sólo… - buscó una excusa válida pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue cambiar el tema, tampoco quería hacerla enojar más de lo que ya estaba. – Señora Davies ¿por qué no le dice a su esposo lo que piensa al respecto?

- ¿Perdón? – le miró escéptica.

- Si, - en ese momento sintió como si una luz de esperanza lo iluminara, - y quizá lo más recomendable es que fuera a ver a un consejero matrimonial… Ellos saben más sobre el tema.

- ¡No! ¡Él que no sabe nada es usted! – le gritó bastante irritada, tanto que hasta su cara adquirió un tono rojizo. – ¡Mi marido no puede saber que yo lo sé!

- Pero sería más fácil si hablara con…

- ¡Que no! – Itachi se exasperó ante la interrupción, pero intentó mantener su semblante tranquilo. Alguien de su nivel no podía rebajarse sólo para ponerse a discutir con _esa_. - ¡Si él sabe que yo lo sé entonces fingirá no saber nada y lo que yo sé quedará como una mentira aunque ambos sepamos que es verdad por que él sabe muy bien que yo lo sé entonces intentará hacerme cambiar de opinión, a pesar de que lo que yo sé sea la realidad!

De repente sintió un pequeño palpitar en su ojo izquierdo. Esa mujer le crispaba los nervios.

- ... ¿Acaso no conoce más verbos?

- ¡¿PERDÓN?!

- ¡Quiero decir! – intentó arreglar lo dicho, estaba sacándolo de sus casillas… E Itachi no era de los tipos que se dejaban intimidar… y menos por una mujer. – Creo que me perdí.

- ¡Arg! – Resopló notablemente molesta, - ¡¿quiere que se lo repita otra vez?!

- ¡NO! – Contestó sin pensarlo, ni de loco se ponía a escuchar su letanía por segunda ocasión.

- ¡¿Entonces?!

Tenía que ingeniar un plan, lo antes posible, para sacar a esa maniaca de ahí, empezaba a temer por su seguridad… ¿Pero qué? Aún faltaba para que terminara su hora. Aunque podía noquearla, amarrarla y aventarla por un acantilado…

… Pero Itachi no golpeaba mujeres, por más masculinas que estas fueran.

Miró por todas partes hasta que divisó a lo lejos una alarma contra incendio. No, no estaba tan desesperado como para recurrir a eso.

- ¡¿Qué espera para contestarme?!

- … Creo que huele a humo. (xD)

La mujer se levantó de su asiento, y para desgracia del moreno, no fue precisamente para salir huyendo.

- ¡Eso dice mi esposo cuando quiere evadirme! – Exclamó, roja como un tomate, lo que le daba un aire atemorizante.

- _"Pobre hombre." _¿Si? _"Vamos, piensa, piensa…"_ vaya que coincidencias.

¿Y con qué podía salir ahora? Se le acababan las ideas, necesitaba una interrupción… algo así como un temblor, un huracán, o como…

- ¡Tachiii!

Ambos adultos giraron hacia el escritorio que estaba al fondo, pues una voz aguda proveniente de allí les había sacado de la _pequeña_ discusión.

- Emily, - esto último lo dijo como si se tratara de un gran descubrimiento.

Esa misma mañana, Kakuzu lo había convencido de que se llevara a su sobrina al trabajo, pues no tenía donde dejarla. Y se hubiera negado, de no ser porque una buena cantidad de dinero estaba de por medio. Al principio se comportó… _aceptable_, pero después de hacer un muñeco con un par de lápices y unas pelotitas antiestrés, de dar vueltas en su silla de ruedas y luego de eso, vomitar en su preciada, _y muy cara por cierto_, alfombra, le dio semejante sermón que no le extrañaba que la pequeña se hubiese quedado callada por tanto tiempo.

- ¡Mira lo que hice!

La pequeña se agachó, ocultándose un momento detrás del dichoso mueble, mientras que los otros esperaban expectantes lo que fuera que tenía que mostrarles.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_

Al pararse, Emily llevaba en cada mano una hoja con varias figuras en el centro, un tanto… extrañas. Eran como manchas de tinta oscura, con la diferencia de que una de ellas estaba rayada con florecitas y corazoncitos de varios colores. La otra hoja parecía ser una mariposa, por lo que le habían dibujado unas antenas i varias nubes alrededor… Incluso se había encargado de ponerle cabello negro, largo por cierto, un vestido, un moño y unos bonitos zapatos. Encima de esta decía 'Tachi'.

- ¡Pero que ternura! – exclamó encantada la señora, olvidándose por un momento de toda su ira y concentrándose en la niña que tenía delante.

- … Emily, ¿de donde sacaste esas hojas?

- De unos cajones… Se veían muy mal hechos y feos, ni si quiera se lograban distinguir bien, así que decidí adornarlos un poco n.n

Itachi guardó silencio un momento, estaba contando del uno al diez, de nuevo… O de lo contrario, no se haría responsable de los daños causados a ese _maldito duende_.

- Esos no son dibujos, - intentó hablar lo más relajadamente posible, mas no lo logró, - … ¡Son manchas! ¡Manchas, Emily! ¡Manchas!

- ¡Ya entendí! No tienes porque repetirlo ¬¬, - y volviendo a la actitud de antes, prosiguió, - n.n además, yo quería darte la sorpresa, ¿apoco no te gustan más así? Los otros estaban muy apagados.

- ¡Son lindísimos! – opinó una feliz sra. Davies, claramente de acuerdo.

- ¡Es por que se supone que así deben de ser! – el otro no pudo contenerse más, esa niña le hacía tener deseos un tanto... sádicos. - ¡Sirven para hacer un test sobre el comportamiento humano!

- Que aburrido, - resopló y en respuesta a eso, arrugó el papel que sostenía en su mano izquierda y lo lanzó a un lado.

- ¡Eres una maldita mocosa…!

- ¡Óigame! – le regañó su paciente, dándole un golpe en la cabeza con su bolso de mano. - ¡No le hable así!

- ¡¿Pero qué…?!

- ¡¿Qué clase de _padre_ es usted?! ¡¿Acaso no tiene consideración de su hija?! ¡Ella sólo quería darle una sorpresa!

- ¡Ella no es…! – pero no le dejaron defenderse.

- ¡Todos son iguales! ¡Malagradecidos! – y volvió a pegarle, esta vez en el brazo. - ¡Dios los hace y ellos se juntan!

- ¡Usted no sabe…!

- ¡Al contrario! – Continuó interrumpiéndolo… y golpeándolo xD - ¡Yo SÉ mucho más que usted! ¿Y así se hace llamar psicólogo? ¡Bah! Todos son igual de mentirosos.

No le dio tiempo a Itachi de contestar puesto que, sin perder tiempo, recogió su abrigo del perchero y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y antes de salir, se volteó y le mostró una señal un tanto… obscena xD al joven psicólogo, y sin importarle el ruido que podía causar, dio un tremendo portazo que seguramente se escuchó por todo el edificio.

"… _¿Qué diablos fue eso?"_

La habitación se sumió en un completo silencio. La tensión era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, hasta que…

- Tachi, fuiste muy grosero con la pobre señora, - Emily, ignorando la situación en la que se encontraba, tomó impulsó y se sentó encima de su escritorio, mirándole con reproche. – Mi mamá siempre dice que hay que respetar a los mayores n.n

- ¿Eso dice? – Dijo sarcásticamente. Ese comentario suficiente para crearle un tick en el ojo de por vida.

- Sip n.n y hay que hacerle caso.

- … Fuera.

- ¿Ah? o.o – Esperó inmóvil en su lugar, sin entender completamente a que se refería Itachi.

- ¡Fuera! ¡Sal de aquí antes de que te estrangule!

La pequeña le miró con ojos de cordero, pensando que con eso le ablandaría y así evitaría que el moreno la sacara de ahí, pues no tenía a donde más ir… O más bien, no sabía como moverse en esa ciudad.

Además, una parte de ella estaba segura de que no se atrevería a echarla.

… Pero al parecer, estaba equivocada. Sin titubear, Itachi se acercó a ella y, con el menor cuidado, la tomó del brazo, la bajó del escritorio y la jaló por toda la habitación. Emily puso resistencia pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle frente al mayor.

La puerta fue abierta y cuando se dio cuenta de que si iba muy en serio la advertencia, la pequeña se echó a llorar.

- ¡Tachi malo! – pataleó mientras el otro continuaba empujándola al exterior. – Le diré a mi tío que…

- ¿Y qué? Como si Kakuzu fuera un problema para mi, - le respondió sin una pizca de miedo. Y era cierto, no le importaba lo que le pudiera hacer… ni si quiera el dinero que le había dado había sido suficiente como para soportar a su sobrina un día completo.

El moreno se cansó de pelear con ella y sin el mayor esfuerzo, terminó de sacarla de _su_ consultorio y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

No pasaron ni dos segundos para que Emily comenzara a golpear la puerta y, viendo que este no respondía, continuó llorando con más fuerza.

- ¡Tachiii! ¡Ábreme! – chilló, - ¡Prometo no…!

Y para su sorpresa, el susodicho abrió la puerta. Sus ojos brillaron por un momento al creer que este le dejaría entrar, pero poco le duró la ilusión.

- ¡Vuélveme a llamar así y te cortó la lengua! - como la pequeña no respondió, supuso que había entendido a la perfección, así que volvió a cerrarle y para su fortuna, Emily no volvió a hacer ningún ruido en las siguientes dos horas.

* * *

Se encontraba recargado contra la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y viendo hacia ningún punto en específico. Aún sin saber exactamente de lo que hablaba su amiga, de vez en cuando soltaba algún monosílabo como para darle a entender que la estaba _escuchando_…

Pero no era así. Había algo que le incomodaba y lo más frustrante era que no tenía idea de que se trataba. Sabía que tenía que ver con Deidara, puesto que desde que hablo con él se había empezado a sentir de esa manera. Era como si estuviera molesto con él, aunque sabía que no tenía por qué… no es como si hubiese hecho algo malo después de todo.

También estaba esa extraña sensación de tristeza que no comprendía. Que le agobiaba.

- _"¿Por qué?"_ – se preguntó mentalmente… y seguía sin encontrar la respuesta.

- Sasori, ¿me estás escuchando?

El susodicho salió del trance en el que se encontraba y levantó la vista hacia la joven morena que le observaba enfurruñada.

- ¿Ah? – cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba enterado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y sonrió nerviosamente, - lo siento mucho Kaori, ¿me decías?

Esta bufó un tanto molesta y negó con la cabeza. No tenía caso. Por más que intentara e intentara atraer su atención, el otro parecía estar ausente… Por un momento hasta creyó estar hablando sola.

- Ya olvídalo, no era nada importante.

- Si tú lo dices…

Y de nueva cuenta, parecía que se había quedado sola en la habitación. Era el colmo… Era su primer día de trabajo ahí, pensó que pasaría un día agradable con su amigo, al cual no veía desde hace tiempo, que él le ayudaría a ubicarse en ese enorme edificio y a cambio, ella le mostraría su nueva oficina. Y claro, si la oportunidad se daba, bien podrían ir a comer juntos luego de que terminaran todos sus compromisos. Era el plan perfecto, sin embargo, Sasori no ponía de su parte.

- No quiero sonar fastidiosa ni nada por el estilo pero… - espero a que el pelirrojo notara que le estaba hablando y prosiguió, - ¿pasa algo? ¿O es que acaso te molesta mi presencia?

- No, para nada, no sé de donde sacaste eso.

- Bueno, has estado todo el día ignorándome, ¿qué querías que pensara?

Sasori sintió un poco de remordimiento ante sus palabras, sabía que tenía razón. Había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que apenas y le había hecho caso. No se merecía un trato así.

- … Tienes razón, y lo lamento de verdad, no me había dado cuenta.

Kaori suspiró derrotada.

– Ya déjalo, yo también ando algo paranoica… - hizo una pausa, se acercó hasta estar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y le acomodó algunos cabellos rebeldes que caían por su frente. Sasori sonrió ante este gesto. – Algo te pasa, ¿tengo razón?

El pelirrojo asintió lentamente.

- ¿Es algo que me puedas contar? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- No es nada de gran relevancia, en serio…

- Sasori, - habló con voz firme, a lo que al otro no le quedó más remedio que contarle.

- Tuve… algo así como una discusión con un compañero.

- ¿Del trabajo?

- No, no, - le corrigió en seguida. – ¿Recuerdas los dos amigos que te presenté ayer? Se trata de Deidara.

Kaori frunció un poco el cejo, intentando recordar.

- ¿El rubio? – preguntó, no estando muy segura.

- Exacto… Y como no fue nada grave, lo mejor es olvidarlo.

- Te creeré. – Sonrió satisfecha. Volvió a acercarse un poco más, ahora con la intención de acomodarle la chaqueta. – Todo se va a arreglar, ya verás.

- Eso espero.

- Además, tu amigo me dio la impresión de ser algo tímido, - apenas terminó con eso y siguió con la corbata, ajustándola.

- A veces… aunque todavía no le conozco lo suficiente.

- También me pareció lindo, - añadió, soltando una risita juguetona.

- ¿Ah si? – Aquel comentario no le había caído muy bien que digamos, pero fingió que no pasaba nada.

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la morena.

- Ajá… ¿Sabes si tiene novia?

Sasori levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta? – Para su suerte, sus intentos por reprimir su molestia habían sido en vano.

- Ja ja, no sé, sencillamente me nació, – mintió. Obviamente no había sido casualidad... Kaori creía que si le daba un poco de celos despertaría el interés del pelirrojo, así que tenía que emplear alguno que otro truco para lograrlo. - ¿Entonces, tiene o no?

- No, - contestó rápidamente, aunque luego rectificó. – Es decir, no tengo idea… No es de aquí y no sé si haya alguien esperándolo en otra ciudad.

- Vaya, vaya… Es una lastima.

- Si te interesa, te aseguro que a él también le pareciste linda. – Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, como si la voz se le apagara con la sola idea.

- ¿Tú crees? – le provocó, batiendo un poco las pestañas.

- Si, incluso podría jurar que le gustaste, - le dijo con algo de ironía, aunque su amiga no pareció notarlo.

- Bueno, si te comenta algo… Dile que estoy interesada en otra persona. – Esperó que esa indirecta fuera suficiente para él.

Lamentablemente, lo único que Sasori sintió fue alivio.

- ¿En serio? – No pudo evitar ser algo curioso al respecto, después de todo le tenía mucho aprecio a Kaori y siempre se preocupaba por ella, así se encontrara al otro lado del mundo.

- Si, además se ve algo chico todavía… Y no es por presumir, pero a mi me gustan los hombres maduros.

- Pues si, acaba de entrar a la universidad.

- Eso lo dice todo… Ahora, - había estado esperando alguna excusa para sugerirlo, pero en vista de que toda la conversación giraba en torno al compañero del pelirrojo, tuvo que ir al grano. - ¿Qué te parece si saliendo vamos a comer al restaurante de aquí al lado?

* * *

Itachi había aprovechado esas dos horas para recostarse un rato en su _amado_ sillón chaisse longue y relajarse. O al menos esa había sido su intención, por que se sentía de todo menos relajado.

Si, el silencio le había sentado muy bien. Sin pacientes locos ni mocosas que atentaran con la poca paciencia que de por sí tenía. Era _casi_ perfecto… Casi, por que había algo que no lo dejaba de todo tranquilo.

Era eso a lo que las personas llaman culpa o algo por el estilo, no estaba seguro.

¿Qué podía hacer para remediarlo? Ya había hecho todo lo posible por distraerse y concentrarse únicamente en su comodidad, mas no podía. Algo no lo dejaba.

¿Entonces que se hacía en esos casos? ¿Usar morfina?

Además, el _pequeño monstruo_ llevaba un buen rato callada. Estando en el consultorio, era algo más normal… Sin embargo, encontrándose afuera y después del regaño que le había dado, era extraño. O eso suponía, nunca había tratado con niños. A decir verdad, no le gustaban. Se le hacían tremendamente insoportables. No se imaginaba teniéndolos algún día.

Esperó un par de minutos más, pero no pudo más. Después de todo, Kakuzu la había dejado a su cargo. No estaba seguro del cariño que este le tuviera a su sobrina, pero tampoco iba a arriesgarse. No es que le tuviera miedo, claro está.

- Al diablo, ya… – se dijo así mismo.

Se paró, se dirigió a la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrió.

Se esperaba todo del otro lado, todo. Desde una Emily moribunda hasta una patada en sus… rodillas por parte de esta, pero no eso.

Un pasillo vacío.

Aquello le extrañó, pero guardó la calma y recorrió todo el corredor hasta llegar a una pequeña sala, donde se encontraba una joven charlando amenamente en el teléfono.

Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

- ¡Te lo juro! Nunca me imaginé que… - la chica se quedó algo embobada al ver a su jefe parado con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, pues él no solía abandonar su consultorio a menos que fuera la hora de salida. - ¡Señor Uchiha! – Exclamó sorprendida, - yo, yo… era una llamada de emergencia, de verdad, no crea que estaba…

- Si como sea, - le paró, no tenía tiempo, _ni cabeza_, para andar escuchando excusas tontas. Sabía de antemano que su secretaria era más hueca que una cabra, pero era linda, rubia y de buenos atributos, así que atraía más pacientes, por lo que no le quedaba de otra que aguantarla. - ¿No viste a una niña pasar por aquí?

- ¿Una niña? – pareció pensársela un poco, pero por el gesto que hizo, era obvio que no sabía de lo que le hablaba.

- ¿Sabes que es una niña, verdad?

- Claro que si, - respondió indignada, - pero no, no la he visto.

- Si que eres de gran ayuda, - rodó los ojos y sin perder más tiempo, se aproximó al elevador que estaba a un lado de la joven rubia y oprimió un botón. Luego, volvió a dirigirse a ella, - si la ves, llámame a mi celular.

- Como usted diga sr. Uchiha.

Recorrió los otros pisos en busca de la _mocosa_, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Preguntó con la secretaria del departamento de Pediatría, Psiquiatría y demás, pero nada. Era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

Al darse cuenta de que se le habían acabado las opciones, no le quedó más que salir del edificio… Sin embargo, eso significaba un mayor problema. Si Emily había sido capaz de deambular por ahí, arriesgándose a todos los peligros que conlleva una ciudad tan grande como New York, el encontrarla sería muy difícil… Y más estando él solo.

Aún tenía la leve esperanza de que estuviera ahí cerca, pero luego de buscar unas calles más abajo y de preguntar con oficiales de tránsito, se dio por vencido. Lo más probable es que Emily se hubiera escapado y para colmo, perdido.

- ¿Y ahora qué explicación le doy a Kakuzu? – se preguntó en voz alta, caminando apresuradamente por las calles, sin pensar que quien lo viera podría pensar que estaba loco. – ¡Hola! ¿Recuerdas que me pediste que cuidara a tu sobrina? ¡Pues adivina qué! Escapó y no tengo la menor idea de dónde pueda estar… ¿A que te hice un favor?

Y al darse cuenta de lo absurdo que estaba siendo, se reprendió mentalmente.

Giró en varias esquinas, recorrió metros y más metros, olvidando por completo las citas que tenía programadas para ese día y deteniéndose sólo para hacer alto en los semáforos.

Y es que nunca le había pasado algo similar. Nunca había experimentando tanta ansiedad y menos por un motivo tan insignificante.

- _"¿Y si le pasó algo?" _– Pensó inevitablemente. En toda su caminata, había estado mirando de reojo a su celular. Sabía que lo más prudente era avisar a Kakuzu lo sucedido… Pero no era tan estúpido como para intentarlo. Se expondría a ser visto como un irresponsable que no puede hacerse cargo si quiera de una niña pequeña.

… Aunque fuera la verdad.

También había pensado en otra opción. Llamar a Kisame.

No es porque le necesitara ni nada por el estilo, sólo que todo sería más fácil si contara con un poco de ayuda. Además, Kisame en muchas ocasiones se comportaba como niño… Y eso era lo que estaba buscando, una mente infantil que le dijera en que lugar podría encontrarse Emily.

Claro que esa idea estaba descartada. Prefería morir de culpa que dejar de un lado su orgullo.

Totalmente desesperado, a pesar de no admitirlo, empezó a llamar a la niña por su nombre… Lo que al inicio parecía ser un breve susurro, poco a poco se fue transformando en gritos por todas partes.

- ¡Emily! – llamaba, sin perder de vista a nadie. Iba entrando en un pequeño parque abarrotado de niños, quienes jugaban de un lado para otro, en la resbaladilla o en los sube y baja. Estos no paraban de hacer bulla, lo que irritaba aún más al moreno.

Sin una pizca de paciencia, se hizo camino entre los infantes, ya fuera pasándolos a traer o empujándolos, pues ahí cerca los columpios le parecía haber visto a una niña muy parecida a la sobrina de Kakuzu.

Lamentablemente no era ella. Bufó en molestia y dio media vuelta para seguir con su búsqueda, cuando sintió un objeto aterrizar en su cabeza.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Volteó para ver de que se trataba y no era nada menos que una pelota. Atrás de ella estaba un niño, de no más de seis años, que le miraba con galantería.

- ¡Ja ja! – Rió el susodicho, - ¡pero que tonto!

Y eso fue suficiente para Itachi.

Tomó la pelota y la examinó un par de segundos, mientras el otro decía cosas como "¿Qué esperas para pasármela, anciano?" y que el moreno fingía ignorar.

- ¿La quieres? – Preguntó con toda tranquilidad, a lo que el niño asintió, - pues… ¡Aquí tienes!

Le lanzó el objeto de lleno en la cara, por fortuna era de plástico así que el niño no sufrió gran daño xD, mas eso no evitó que empezara a lloriquear.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se burló, imitando la voz del pequeño. - ¿Te dolió? ¿Quieres a tu mami?

- ¡Buaaa! – gritaba dramáticamente, - ¡ya verás! ¡Me las vas a pagar, greñudo!

Itachi realmente consideró en ir por el mocoso y ahorcarlo, pero este fue más rápido y huyó en cuanto se dio cuenta de las intenciones del mayor.

- Ojala te tropezarás, engendro ¬¬ - murmuró en su camino de regreso, pues por lo visto Emily no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Caminó un poco más y mientras pasaba por un par de arbustos, cerca de la salida del parque, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba a sus espaldas. Miró por encima de su hombro y se topó con otros varios pares de ojos.

- ¿Qué quieren? – espetó el moreno ante la vista de unos diez o doce niños observándole con enormes ojos. Todos llevaban al menos una pelota y traían esa mirada de 'muere, bitch' que le había visto alguna vez a Emily antes de cometer una travesura.

Entre todos ellos, pareció ver al otro pequeño que había golpeado hace apenas un par de minutos. Itachi levantó una ceja en espera y este, en respuesta, dio un paso al frente.

- Sufrirás la venganza de las tortugas ninjas, - pronunció en voz baja y siniestra, y el moreno casi se va de espaldas.

- ¿De las qué? – Contuvo una carcajada, - oh no, por favor, no tengo tiempo para niñerías como esas… ¡Auch!

El niño le lanzó una de las pelotas que cargaba consigo, la cual le dio al mayor directo en el estómago.

Este estaba por gritarle cuando, de repente, la misma escena se repitió una y otra vez… hasta acabar en el suelo con un montón de niños encima de él xD.

* * *

Hacía un par de horas que Kisame se encontraba revisando unos exámenes de biología que tenía que calificar, y lo hubiese dejado para más tarde de no ser porque debía entregarlos mañana a la primera hora.

Estaba cansado y aburrido, pasaban de las tres y llevaba un buen rato ignorando las súplicas de su estómago por un poco de comida.

No le costaba nada ir a comprar alguna hamburguesa o algo por el estilo, pero sabía de antemano que salir le traía muchas distracciones… Y con lo despistado que era a veces, terminaría vagueando por ahí o lo que es mucho peor… yendo con Itachi.

No se podía permitir eso. Se suponía que iba a estar lo más lejos posible del moreno. Tenerlo cerca sólo implicaba problemas tanto para él como para… No, siempre eran única y exclusivamente para él. Al moreno le venía valiendo todo. Excepto él mismo, claro.

Y no iba a mortificarse por su supuesto amigo. Eran años y años de estar a su lado, de apoyarlo y sacrificar su tiempo, para que Itachi no supiera responderle de la misma forma. Siempre tan reservado, tan cerrado… Es como si no hubiera notado que no estaba sólo, que podía contar con él, que le quería… Pero esa era la realidad, nunca se daba cuenta de nada.

Así que optó por alejarse del moreno y empezar a pensar un poco más en él que en los demás. Era lo correcto, después de todo.

Intentó volver a los exámenes… Aún le faltaba otro monto más, pero si se apresuraba podría terminar más rápido.

… Pero su hambre pudo más xD así que se resignó y decidió que terminaría calificar más tarde.

Cerró el salón en el que se encontraba y recorrió los pasillos de la preparatoria, hasta llegar a unas gradas que conducían a la salida. Estando afuera, tomó un taxi y le pidió al chofer que lo llevara al centro.

Mientras el auto arrancaba, observó la escuela en donde trabajaba desde hace un par de años y sonrió ante los recuerdos.

Le tomó al taxista un par de minutos en llegar al lugar indicado… E inconcientemente, Kisame le pidió parar enfrente de un edificio en particular.

Cuando bajó del auto, se dio cuenta de su error. En ese lugar se encontraba el consultorio de Itachi.

- Rayos, - murmuró. Era costumbre parar siempre ahí y ni cuenta se dio cuando le dijo al taxista. Pero esta vez tendría más fuerza de voluntad y haría como sino conociera la ruta.

Lo bueno es que en la calle de al lado había un McDonald's, así que fingiría que no pasaba nada e iría hasta allá a comprar algo de comer… ¿Por qué a eso venía, no?

Empezaba a caminar cuando la curiosidad le ganó y dio un vistazo hacia el edificio… No obstante, algo captó su atención.

Afuera, sentada y acurrucada en las escaleras, se encontraba_ la niña_. Si, esa chiquilla con la que había visto salir a Itachi cuando él regresaba al departamento por unos documentos que había olvidado. Al inicio le pareció extraño ver a Itachi con ella, sabía que odiaba a los niños… mas intentó no darle mucha importancia y a la larga olvidó el asunto.

No lo pensó dos veces y cruzó la calle, hasta quedar frente a las escaleras.

Al notar su presencia, Emily levantó la mirada y se quedó así un buen rato. Kisame también la observó y notó que tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, seguramente había estado llorando. Sin contar la cara que traía.

- Hola linda, - le saludó amablemente, sin embargo, esta no contestó. - ¿Pasa algo? Porque te ves muy triste…

Emily le miró sin pestañear, y Kisame se sintió como un completo pervertido xD, cualquiera que pasara por ahí pensaría que es un pedófilo quería robársela o algo.

Pero la pequeña se sintió segura y mostró una tímida sonrisa.

- Lo estoy.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué? – indagó.

- Me porte mal y Tachi, es decir, un amigo, se enojó conmigo.

Kisame tuvo que contener la risa ante el mote que le había puesto al moreno. Una vez él intentó llamarlo de la misma forma y terminó con un ojo morado.

- ¿Te refieres a Itachi? – Quiso estar completamente seguro.

- ¡Si! ¿Le conoces? – Su carita se iluminó un poco ante la mención, - ¿a qué no es mono?

- Ja ja, algo supongo… Y si, le conozco. Es un buen amigo mío.

- ¡Wow! Tachi debe ser muy popular en esta ciudad.

- Somos vecinos, - aclaró. Después, se sentó a un lado de la pequeña. – No creo que con el mal genio que se carga sea muy popular con la gente.

- ¿Verdad que si? – suspiró de una forma algo sobreactuada y su cara volvió a adquirir ese aire abatido. – Yo le dí un obsequio y… ¡ni si quiera dio las gracias! Al contrario, me echó u.u

- ¿En serio? – se preguntó que clase de obsequio sería y otra duda llenó su mente. - ¿Qué hacías en su consultorio? ¿O de dónde le conoces, linda?

- Es amigo de mi tío y como él no podía cuidarme, Itachi se ofreció.

- … ¿Itachi y ofrecer en una misma oración? ¿Es posible? – bromeó un poco, cosa que le pareció chistosa a la pequeña.

- Bueno, quizá mi tío se lo pidió primero…

- ¿Cómo se llama tu tío?

- Kakuzu.

Ahora Kisame no pudo hacer nada para contener la risa. Aquello si que era gracioso… Ni a Kakuzu se lo imaginaba de tío ni a Itachi de niñera.

Emily le contó todo lo que había pasado desde su llegada a New York, incluso lo que le había hecho a Itachi como para molestarlo tanto. Kisame por su parte, le explicó la relación que tenía con sus _vecinos_. Aunque el relato de la pequeña fue más cómico e infantil.

- ¡Me ausento un día y mira lo que pasa! – dijo luego de haber escuchado la historia.

- ¿Entonces vives con Tobi y Zetsu? – preguntó inocentemente.

- Así es.

- ¡Fantástico!

- Ja ja, ni tanto, créeme.

Siguieron charlando un rato más, hasta que cierto ruido hizo que ambos soltaran a reír otra vez. Al parecer, el estómago de Kisame estaba molesto y muy, muy hambriento.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a McDonald's por un par de hamburguesas? – le propuso luego de levantarse y sacudirse un poco.

- ¡Si! – contestó inmediatamente la infante. - ¿Puedo pedir unas papas fritas?

- Claro.

Kisame le tendió la mano y esta la aceptó gustosa, ayudándola a pararse. Los dos comenzaron su camino al lugar mencionado, hablando de cualquier cosa.

Ya en el establecimiento, ordenaron varias cosas, entre ellas una cajita feliz, y escogieron una mesa de en medio para comer.

Continuaron su charla, Emily parecía muy contenta en compañía del otro pues, a comparación de Itachi, era muy agradable y divertido. Y a Kisame le encantaban los niños, así que todo fue perfecto.

Al terminar lo que habían pedido, decidieron que ya era hora de regresar, pues ya era la hora de salida de Itachi y sino veía a la pequeña de seguro se iba a preocupar… o al menos, eso quería creer Kisame.

Llegaron al edificio y subieron al piso de psicología, con la idea de dejar a Emily allí para que así él pudiera regresar a trabajar. Pero cuando preguntó con su secretaria, se sorprendió al saber que hacía mucho que se había marchado.

- ¿No sabe a pudo haber ido? – le cuestionó a la rubia, quien mordisqueó su pluma de forma pensantiva.

- Nop, - dijo con simpleza, pero ante la mirada que ambos le dieron, intentó recordar más. – Bueno… mencionó algo de una niña, y que si la veía le llamara… Igual y fue por ella, pero no sé.

- Creo que se refería a ti, - se dirigió a Emily, quien ya se veía un tanto afligida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Iría a buscarme?

- Probablemente, - suspiró. Ahora la culpa se la echaría a él, conociéndole. - ¿Podría llamarle? Y dígale que Emily está aquí.

La secretaria aceptó de mala gana y se dispuso a marcar.

* * *

Después de semejante ataque sufrido por esas _criaturas del demonio_, como le gustaba llamarlos, de que un policía tuviera que intervenir para que saliera con vida y de obtener un par de rasguños y moretones, decidió darse por vencido.

Completamente exhausto, Itachi se paró a descansar y asimilar lo sucedido.

Por dios, unos niños acababan de darle la paliza de su vida… ¡Unos mugrosos niños!

Agradecía que nadie conocido hubiera visto aquello, sino toda su vida social se hubiese venido abajo… tampoco es que tuviera mucha xD, pero el punto es que ya había tenido suficiente. Se había rendido, de seguro Emily había sido secuestrada y ahora se encontraba en Taiwan, trabajando para alguna fábrica de zapatos o en algún hospital clandestino, vendiendo sus órganos.

… Ok, tenía que dejar de ser tan negativo.

Se apoyó en un faro de luz que estaba por ahí y cerró los ojos por un breve momento, hasta que sintió iluminarse algo por encima de su cabeza. Elevó la vista y pasando por alto el faro, notó que el cielo ya estaba bastante oscurecido y era natural que las luces de las calles comenzaran a encenderse.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? – se preguntó. No quería aceptarlo, pero ya no tenía otra salida. Debía llamar a Kakuzu… y de paso a la policía.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y lo observó por unos segundos, pidiendo un milagro.

Y al no pasar nada, enfurruñado comenzó a buscar el teléfono requerido.

Hasta que otra llamada entrante le interrumpió.

* * *

Media hora después, la sala de espera se encontraba bastante callada, exceptuando los ruidos que hacía la secretaria mientras mascaba chicle y se limaba las uñas. Emily estaba quedándose dormida en el hombro del mayor, quien estaba preocupado por la reacción que pudiera tener su _amigo_. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado, escucharon abrirse las puertas del elevador. Los tres giraron en dirección a Itachi, quien venía saliendo con cara de pocos amigos.

Pero lo más impactante de todo, restándole importancia a su rostro de maldad pura, era su aspecto. Daba… pena.

Estaba totalmente despeinado, con ramitas incrustadas en el cabello. Su cara llena de rasguños, al igual que sus manos. Su ropa estaba sucia a más no poder, llena de tierra y algo rota de los pantalones… Incluso a uno de sus zapatos le faltaba una cuerda y para acabarla, olía pésimo.

- ¡Tachi! – La pequeña se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sin quitarle la vista de encima. - ¿Qué te pasó?

- Emily… - intentó advertirle Kisame. Por la mirada que le echó a la niña, sabía que lo último que debía hacer era provocarle.

- Donde. Jodidos. Estabas. – habló pausadamente, conteniendo toda su ira.

- Yo…

- Estaba conmigo.

Ante la interrupción, el moreno desvió la vista hacia el más alto.

- No tienes idea de todo lo que pasé por ese demonio, - mencionó refiriéndose a Emily, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Por como vienes, me doy una idea.

- ¿Te das una idea? – dijo con sarcasmo, manteniendo su tono de voz. - ¡No tienes ni una maldita idea de todo lo que me pasó por buscarla como loco!

- Bueno, sino la hubieses tratado como la trataste, nada de esto hubiera pasado, - procuraba parecer calmado, pero por dentro sentía que los nervios lo absorbían. No estaba preparado para discutir con Itachi… si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de abrir la boca y decir algo que se supone no debería de decir.

- ¡Me atacaron unos niños! – exclamó molestó a más no poder, - me cansé de estar caminando por más de tres horas y cuando venía para acá… ¡un perro me orinó! Así que sino sabes como sucedieron las cosas, no te metas.

Kisame contuvo la risa y observando bien al moreno, su pantalón se veía algo mojado de la pierna derecha.

- En todo caso, no tienes porque echarme en cara tu mala suerte.

- Pues tú no tenías por qué llevártela, así nada de esto me hubiese pasado ¬¬

- Ni tú tenías por qué sacarla como si fuera un perro, - le reclamó ya más enfadado que nervioso.

- Sabes que no soporto a los niños y que mi paciencia…

- ¿Perdón? – le cortó en seco, cosa que pocas veces se había atrevido a hacer, interrumpirle. - ¿En verdad tengo por qué saber eso? No soy tu padre.

Itachi se quedó callado. Toda la molestia de antes había sido sustituida por incredulidad… Observó fijamente a su amigo, no entendía el por qué de sus palabras… No venían al caso.

- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? – se cruzó de brazos y su postura seria volvió a ser la de antes. No tenía por qué perder la calma, debía de cuidar su imagen. Después de todo, era un psicólogo y su trabajo dependía de ello.

- Que ya me tienes harto, - Kisame por su parte, no pudo mantener su semblante por más tiempo y explotó… a su manera, claro. – Me tiene harto tu postura de 'no necesito a nadie', de que finjas no darte cuenta de lo que sienten las demás… De que te encierres en tu propio mundo y no dejes entrar a nadie, de que…

- Repito, ¿eso qué tiene que ver? - Al ver que el otro no contestaba, insistió, - ¿Eso explica que te hayas llevado a una niña? ¿Tú, un completo desconocido?

- …Ni si quiera lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – Kisame negó con la cabeza un par de veces y con la mano izquierda, acarició el cabello de Emily.

Esta le miró con ojos llorosos.

- Aún así, tienes razón, - se agachó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña y le sonrió. Su sonrisa fue algo melancólica, pero sirvió para reconfortarla un poco. – No es correcto que hables con desconocidos, Emily, ni mucho menos que accedas a irte con ellos.

- No eres un desconocido, incluso eres amigo de Tachi… - respondió, como si eso justificara todo.

- Pero en ese momento lo era… - Se rindió y volvió a levantar, mirándola desde arriba. – Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿está bien?

- Ok, entendido u.u

- En ese caso será mejor que me vaya… - Encaró a Itachi, quien le veía aún malhumorado pero no dijo nada.

Se despidió de la pequeña y le prometió ir a verla antes de que regresara con su mamá, luego de eso, se aproximó al elevador y sin voltear a ver a los demás, pronunció un 'Con permiso' y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Para suerte de Emily, el moreno no volvió a mencionar el tema.

* * *

**Ya. Capítulo de relleno xD lo sé, pero ando acomodando las ideas de mi cabeza y pff… Esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer, a pesar de que me quedó horrible .____. pero entiendame, después de un año sin escribir… necesito desempolvarme un poco xD**

**Pero bueno… no pido reviews porque si quiera sé si aún hay gente que lee esto ;w; se que me pase, UN AÑO sin actualizar… Pero cualquier cosa que diga sonará a excusa xD creo que la más razonable era… 0 imaginación.**

**Tuve un bloqueo o algo así xD igual yaa es cosa del pasado, el próximo cap promete ser mejor ;D (y no tardar tanto xDDD)**

**Y por último, muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que esperaron y mil disculpas, sé que los decepcioné u__u espero volver a ganarme su cariño xD**

**Y bueh~ ojalá les haya gustado el cap (xqe a mi no! xD) Casi todo fue centrado en Itachi, Kisame & Emily xD proo prometo qe en el prox pondré sobre los demás ;D es qe ya les tocabaa su parte, no creen? xD**

**E igual, los personajes siempre me quedan 'algo' OCC ._______. xD pero yaaaa!**

**Dedicado a todos los que supieron aguantarme todo este tiempo T.T a mi Patisame xD mi Itachironaa (qe fue su cumplee el viernees! wii)**

**& mi Pacus (qe nunca felicitee x causas mayores xD proo tqmmm! mensooo)  
**

**comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas… ya saben donde =) los amo!**


	7. Escapando II

**Este fic está basado en un universo alterno, y la historia se desarrolla en New York, Estados Unidos.**

**Los personajes principales son los Akatsuki!! xD**

**Ah! Y aviso que este es un fic Yaoi, sin embargo aún no hemos pensado escribir lemmon ni creo que lo hagamos así q despreocúpense.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 7. Escapando II**

Las luces de la ciudad se encontraban en su máximo esplendor, la noche había caído ya y las personas comenzaban a resguardarse en sus hogares. Otros más aventurados, buscaban diversión en los bares, fiestas, casinos, o con la simple oportunidad de deambular por las calles les era meramente suficiente.

En cambio él, no podía disfrutar de nada de lo anterior puesto que aún tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Todavía le quedaban varios exámenes que revisar, calificar y por último, pasar los resultados a lista… Y contando el hecho de que instruía a tres salones, la cosa se hacía más tediosa.

- Todo esto es tú culpa, - se reprendió así mismo, o mejor dicho, a su estómago.

Suspiró cansinamente y dejó caer la cabeza sobre un montón de papeles, encima del escritorio, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Algunos cabellos azulados quedaron esparcidos por ahí, mas le importo un bledo.

No quería pensar en lo sucedido, quería ponerse a terminar lo que tenía pendiente pero siempre terminaba dejándose llevar por los recuerdos. Y por más vueltas que le diera, siempre había una respuesta a todo. Itachi era un idiota, inconciente… egoísta.

- ¡Bah! – Bufó, rompiendo el silencio que llenaba el salón, después de todo había tenido que volver a la escuela. - Ya lo quiero ver en treinta años… Viejo, solo y amargado.

Aunque sabía que la última no contaba. Itachi nació estando amargado.

Y no sería él quien intentara cambiarlo. Ya no. Al diablo con todo.

Le dio un vistazo a la hora que marcaba su celular, el cual se encontraba a un lado de él. Las nueve y media… Era tarde, pero no demasiado.

Lo tomó sin pensarlo dos veces y buscó un número en la agenda de contactos.

_Biiip_

_Biiip_

"_¿Si, diga?"_ – se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Aiko? Disculpa la hora, pero… Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir mañana a desayunar conmigo.

* * *

Entre tanto ajetreo de autos en espera del cambio del semáforo, había un taxi en especial que hacía bastante escándalo. Los carros de adelante parecían ser algo lentos y eso desesperaba al chofer, quien pitaba y pitaba para que estos se apresuraran.

- ¿¡Qué esperas para moverte!? – le gritaba al tipo de enfrente, pues la luz ya estaba en verde y seguía sin avanzar.

- ¿Podría cerrar la boca? – un disgustado Itachi pedía desde la parte trasera, - que no tengo prisa.

El señor ya no respondió, se limitó a guardar silencio y poner cara de fastidio mientas continuaba conduciendo.

- Tachiiii, - chilló Emily, provocando que éste la viera con molestia, - digo… Itachi, - corrigió. - ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

- No mucho, unas cuadras más.

- Tengo sueño, - se quejó, tallándose levemente los ojos.

El moreno entrecerró los suyos. Cómo si él estuviera mejor que ella… Sólo tenían que ver su ropa, su cabello, su aspecto… Lucía fatal.

- Pues aguántate.

- ¡Que malo!

- No empieces, - le advirtió sin si quiera mirarla, - que no me tienes muy contento que digamos.

- Ya te pedí perdón por eso, no fue mi intención… - La pequeña hizo una pausa, bostezando sonoramente, hasta que recordó algo. – Además, no tenías por qué desquitarte con Kisame.

Ante la mención, Itachi arrugó la frente.

- No me desquité, lo único que hice fue decirle la verdad… Ambos tienen la culpa, tú por salirte y él por llevarte a otro lugar sin avisarme.

- Si, lo sé, pero… ¿no crees que heriste sus sentimientos?

- Por favor, - contestó luego de un par de segundos, por un momento _casi_ se lo creyó. - Kisame no es una chica, además ya está acostumbrado a mi carácter.

- De todas formas… Creo que fuiste muy duro con él. – Emily recordó lo triste que éste se veía cuando se marchó, apenas despidiéndose de ellos, y eso la había hecho sentirse mal. – Me da la impresión de que te tiene mucho cariño.

El moreno no dijo nada, en su lugar desvió la vista hacia la ventana. Eso hizo que Emily se atreviera a proseguir.

- ¡Si vieras como habla de ti! – Soltó una risita traviesa, tapándose la boca con ambas manos. - Cuando estuvimos en McDonalds, me habló sobre como se conocieron… ¡Incluso me contó cuando resbalaste por las escaleras! Que porque se te había hecho tarde y no te fijaste que traías los zapatos al revés, y que estuviste un mes completo con muletas y que cuando caíste, tus pantalones se…

- ¡Me sé la historia! No necesitas darme detalles, - le paró de inmediato, sabiendo de sobra lo que seguía. Había sido una experiencia dolorosa y, sobre todo, vergonzosa. Hizo una mueca de sólo recordarlo.

- ¡Te sonrojaste! ¡Itachi, te sonrojaste! – Se burló la pequeña, riendo aún más fuerte que la última vez.

El moreno esperó a que las risas cesaran pero, para colmo, el conductor le siguió también. Apenas y se rió, mas eso fue suficiente para acabar con su paciencia. Es decir, ese qué se creía.

- ¡Basta! - Gritó exasperado, callándolos en el proceso. Después, le dió al chofer una de esas miradas, por el retrovisor, de _'morirás lenta y dolorosamente… y pobre de ti si me cobras de más'_ que le hicieron tragar saliva.

Itachi se sintió satisfecho con el resultado.

- Oye, oye… - Su felicidad se vió frustrada al escuchar hablar a Emily a su lado. - ¿Entonces hablarás con Kisame?

- ¿A cuenta de qué?

- ¡Ash! – Refunfuñó la pequeña, como si la cosa fuera más que obvia. – ¡Es tu amigo, tontito! Fuiste grosero, así que tienes que pedirle una disculpa, ¡duh!

- No vuelvas a decirme _tontito_, que no respondo.

Emily rodó los ojos.

- ¡Ok, ok! Pero hablo en serio… Mamá siempre dice que si te portaste mal con alguien, debes de pedirle perdón.

- Entonces tu mamá está loca.

- ¡No es cierto! – Hizo un mohín, le había molestado que dijera eso de su mamá… Y pensaba defenderse, cuando se dio cuenta de algo. - No deberías de ser tan orgulloso, ¿sabes? Si te preocuparas un poquito por lo que sienten los demás, te darías cuenta de muchas cosas.

- Emily, - tomó un poco de aire, estaba cansado de oír su vocecita por todas partes. – No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme.

Ésta se sintió algo herida por lo que dijo el moreno, no obstante, no iba a cerrar la boca sólo por que él se lo pidiera. No era la primera vez, después de todo.

- Piénsalo… No creo que Kisame se mereciera ese trato. Yo sé que en el fondo tú también le aprecias.

La pequeña aguardó por una respuesta, expectante, alguna señal del otro… Y cuando creía que era tiempo perdido, Itachi se dirigió a ella nuevamente.

- ¿Emily?

- ¿Si?

- … Cállate.

* * *

- Veamos… noticias, noticias, espectáculos… Umm ¿Luchas?

Se detuvo un momento a observar la pantalla de la televisión, considerando que quizás aquel programa si pudiera ser de su agrado. Hombres peleando era igual a dolor y sangre, y eso, por alguna extraña razón, le gustaba. Mucho. Sonrió bastante complacido.

- ¿Las luchas? – resopló, pues llevaba rato esperando a que le dejara en un sólo canal, y digamos que no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente. – Vamos Hidan, no aguante tanto tiempo para que termináramos viendo _eso_.

- Bueno, sino te gusta lárgate, digo… Aquí los arrimados son Tobi y tú, - le aclaró con simpleza.

Zetsú fingió indignación e iba a replicar cuando su compañero se le adelantó.

- ¡Tobi no es ningún arrimado! – Se cruzó de brazos, y luego, volteó a ver a cierto rubio que se encontraba a su lado y sonrió, - Además… Deidara fue quien nos invitó, ¿no es así, Senpai?

Los dos restantes también se giraron para ver al mencionado, quien parecía estar muy concentrado en el cuadernillo que traía en las manos que apenas si notó que era él de quien se refería.

- ¿Pasa algo, hm? - Les miró confuso, sin saber exactamente qué había hecho para recibir tanta atención.

- Si, ajá, - el grisáceo volvió a su postura anterior, subiéndole el volumen a la tele. – te apuesto que Dilara no sabía si quiera que estaban aquí.

- Es Deidara, - corrigieron en unísono los demás.

Llevaban metidos en la sala una hora aproximadamente, pues Zetsu y Tobi se habían aburrido de estar sin hacer nada en su propio departamento y decidieron, como siempre, ir a visitar a sus _queridos_ vecinos.

La cosa es que los únicos que estaban ahí eran Deidara y Hidan. El primero se la había pasado dibujando desde que llegaron, ignorándolos completamente, y el segundo… bueno, no parecía estar de muy buen humor… Mucho peor que el de costumbre. Así que la compañía no era muy grata que digamos.

- ¡Bah! ¡Como si me importara! – Se hartó, - sólo cierren la maldita boca sino quieren que les eche a patadas.

Zetsu frunció el ceño ante la actitud tan hostil del otro.

- Al menos podrías cambiarle al documental que están pasando en el…

Y una sola mirada bastó para que guardara silencio. Hidan, a pesar de ser unos años menor, podía llegar a ser muy, muy violento cuando quería, lo tenía bastante presente. Así que, dándose por vencido, se enderezó en su asiento e intentó encontrarle el chiste de ver un montón de tipos golpeándose a lo bruto. Era eso o quedarse solo en su departamento, y como si fuera menos, _con_ Tobi.

Hidan, en cambio, se encontraba recargado en uno de los brazos del sillón más grande, el cual había estado usando como cama desde la noche anterior, mientras que Zetsu descansaba en el sofá individual. A los dos restantes no les quedó más que compartir el de dos plazas.

Deidara parecía no inmutarse por todo el ruido de la televisión, ya que se mantenía absorto en el dibujo que llevaba horas confeccionando. En la última clase habían estado viendo lo básico acerca del _puntillismo_ y casi al finalizar, les habían dejado de tarea realizar un dibujo, algo no muy elaborado, para practicar y empezar a familiarizarse con el tema.

Pero para desgracia su desgracia, no le salía ni un maldito trazo… O punto, lo que sea. Sencillamente no era muy bueno en ello… y este era su noveno intento.

- ¿Senpai?

Éste, al oír la voz de Tobi inusualmente baja, apenas si le hizo caso.

- ¿Qué quieres, hm?

- Estás muy raro… - Deidara levantó una ceja, viéndole incrédulo. El burro hablando de orejas.

- Tú eres el raro. – Regresó a lo suyo, de seguro Tobi estaba en su modo insoportable y si le prestaba el menor interés, después no se lo iba a sacar de encima.

- ¿Estás molesto?

- No.

Deidara apenas si le observó y esto le preocupó aún más.

- ¿Entonces porqué no le hablas a Tobi?

- Porque estoy ocupado, hm.

- ¿Haciendo qué?

- Rascándome el trasero, seguramente. – Murmuró, y por la cara que puso Tobi, de seguro no había entendido el sarcasmo. – Arrg… ¡Dibujando! ¿Que no ves, hm?

- ¡Ya, ya! Pero no tienes por qué exaltarte.

- ¡Shh! – Habló el grisáceo, - ¡Guarden silencio, joder! ¡Intento ver la tele!

- Pff… Ni que tan interesante estuviera, - susurró Zetsu para sí mismo, aunque fue bastante audible para los demás.

Y Hidan, bueno, digamos que no era la persona más tolerante del mundo.

- ¡¿Pues qué esperas para largarte?! – Se levantó apresuradamente, moviendo las manos con frenesí, - ¡Anda, vamos! ¡Arre!

- ¡Hey, tranquilo! ¡Sólo bromeaba! – Dijo tratando de arreglar lo dicho, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Bromeabas? – El grisáceo se acercó lentamente hacia su presa, con toda intención de acabar con ella. - ¡Yo te mostraré lo que es bromear de verdad!

- ¿Sabías que tus gritos se escuchan hasta el primer piso?

Oyeron al mismo tiempo, todos, desde la entrada del departamento, seguido por el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Hidan dejó de moverse al escucharle hablar, no le hacía falta voltearse para saber de quien se trataba. Así que, enfurruñado, se tragó las ganas de torturar a Zetsu y se sentó de mala gana en el sillón, cruzándose de brazos y olvidando la ira de unos momentos antes.

- ¿Sabías que ese es mi problema? – Le arremedó, de una forma _algo_ infantil, manteniéndose firme en su lugar.

Kakuzu dejó su chaqueta en una de las sillas del comedor, y contuvo las ganas de responderle. Acababa de llegar y no estaba de ánimo para empezar una discusión, menos con _él_.

- Je, ya era hora de que alguien más se apareciera por acá, - le saludó Zetsu, quien se sentía bastante aliviado de no haber tenido que enfrentar a Hidan, y más aún de ver una cara nueva. Sino lo asesinaba el grisáceo, terminaría muriéndose de aburrimiento.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le respondió Kakuzu desde la cocina. Se moría de sed y había ido en busca de un poco de agua.

- Ni Sasori ni Itachi han regresado, - esta vez quien contestó fue Tobi, aunque no con la misma simpatía que le caracterizaba. Seguía consternado por lo que pudiera tener Deidara y preguntándose si era él el culpable.

- ¿Itachi no está? – Les cuestionó al adentrarse a la sala. Tanto Zetsu como Tobi negaron con la cabeza. – Eso es extraño…, - observó su reloj de muñeca, - ya debería de estar aquí.

- ¿Y ese repentino interés? – Hidan procuró sonar despreocupado, mas no le funcionó... Se maldijo internamente por ello.

En cambio, Kakuzu sonrió ante esto, ¿por qué no le sorprendía?

- Por si no lo recuerdas, él se llevó a Emily, morón…

- Idiota.

- Es lo mismo.

- Bueno… - Interrumpió Zetsu, ante la vista de una nueva pelea de la cual no quería ser parte. Si Hidan solo era peligroso, con Kakuzu era mucho peor. – No creo que tarden, o eso espero.

- Como sea, - se acercó hasta el sillón que compartían Tobi y Deidara, sentándose ligeramente sobre el posa brazos que estaba del lado de este último y pretendió ver lo que fuera que estaba pasando en la tele.

El grisáceo no comentó nada al respecto, a pesar de ser bastante obvio que el sofá en donde él se encontraba era lo suficientemente grande para cuatro personas. Había lugar de sobra para Kakuzu, pero si éste no quería sentarse y prefería estar incómodo, al diablo, tampoco le iba a obligar. Mejor, más espacio para él.

Al cabo de un par de minutos de silencio sepulcral, Tobi decidió romperlo.

- Entonces Senpai… ¿No estás enojado con Tobi?

Deidara, quien empezaba a darle forma a su dibujo, se distrajo ante la interrupción de su compañero y su mano pintó donde no tenía que pintar, echándolo a perder de nuevo. Suprimió los deseos de golpear al causante.

- ¡No! – Observó furioso a éste, esperando por la mínima provocación para aniquilarlo. - ¡¿Tengo que estar repitiéndolo, hm?!

Y Tobi, con su cara de niño bueno, puso sus ojos llorosos y susurró:

- Tobi sabe que es así.

El rubio sintió pena por él, y es que después de todo Tobi sólo quería ayudarlo… ¿No? Así que, con tal de calmarse, respiró lentamente.

- Que no, ya te lo dije mil veces.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si.

- ¿Muy, muy seguro? – Insistió, queriendo descartar toda duda posible… Sin darse cuenta de que Deidara estaba llegando a su límite.

- …

- ¿Completamente segu…?

- ¡Joder! – Ladró Hidan, justo antes de que Deidara se le tirara encima, pues su paciencia se acabó primero que la del rubio. - ¡Que no está molesto contigo, carajo! ¡Déjenme ver la tele en paz de una maldita vez!

- Hidan… - comenzó Kakuzu, pero no le dio tiempo para terminar la oración.

- ¡Y no! ¡No pienso cambiarle de canal sólo porque tú lo dices, viejo avaro!

- Sólo te iba a decir que bajaras la voz, grandísimo imbécil, - disparó de regreso, tampoco le iba a aguantar que le faltara al respeto un crío como él.

- ¡Me vale! – le encaró, sintiéndose un poco tonto.

- ¡Hidan está molesto con Tobi! – Soltó de la nada el susodicho, muy dramáticamente.

- No, Hidan _odia_ a Tobi, - recalcó éste, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Pueden parar de pelear? – Zetsu pidió agobiado, estaba cansado de tanta palabrería sin sentido.

- ¡Pero es que Hidan odia a Tobi y Senpai está molestó con él! – explicó como si fuera algo de suma gravedad.

Los nombrados le divisaron con fastidio, ambos conteniendo sus deseos de lanzarlo por la azotea.

- Los odio a todos, no te sientas especial.

Deidara también iba a decir un comentario ofensivo. No obstante, suspiró en su lugar.

- Tobi, no estoy…

- ¡Si lo estás!

- Lo estaré si sigues…

- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó ayer con Sasori? – Y el rubio, viéndose interrumpido otra vez, y sobre todo temiendo lo que seguía, se quedó sin palabras. – Porque Tobi ya le dijo que todo fue su idea y que…

- Eso… ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! – Alzó la voz, convirtiéndose nuevamente en el centro de atención.

Y Deidara, al darse cuenta de que todas las miradas reparaban en él, se puso aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

- Yo, - ojeó en todas partes en busca de una salida rápida, deteniéndose en el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. – Yo me voy a mi cuarto, hm…

- Pero Senpai…

No intentó si quiera corregirle a Tobi el hecho de que Sasori no tenía pinta ahí, sólo tomó sus cosas y se levantó apresuradamente, dirigiéndose, casi corriendo, al lugar mencionado y encerrándose allí.

- Al parecer la nena se enojó, - fue lo último que se oyó, por parte de Hidan, en la sala... Luego de eso, el ruido de la televisión les inundó.

Sin embargo, nadie parecía verla realmente.

* * *

- _"Detesto que todos crean que Sasori influye tanto en mí…"_ – se decía para sus adentros, garabateando unas cuantas cosas en su libreta.

Había estado intentando continuar con su tarea desde que había entrado a su recamara, teniendo más éxito esta vez. Sin duda, la ausencia de ruido y un escritorio más cómodo, le fueron de gran ayuda.

Quizá todo el coraje e incertidumbre que sentía le habían servido, pues lo que comenzó siendo un montón de puntitos tomó forma y se convirtió en una réplica del despertador que se encontraba al lado de su cama… Un despertador roto, por cierto, y que tenía que arreglar sino quería quedarse dormido otra vez.

- Supongo que con esto será suficiente, - murmuró mientras terminaba los detalles finales.

* * *

No fue sino hasta las diez y cuarto cuando Itachi llegó al departamento.

Después de que acabaran las luchas, había empezado una película de terror que, a pesar de mantenerlos callados por un buen rato, no había terminado por captar la atención de todos. Quizá era porque el filme era muy malo, o porque cada uno tenía algo más importante en qué pensar, pero todo aquello cesó en cuanto Itachi y Emily arribaron.

Los cuatro se quedaron sin habla por un momento, contemplando el pésimo estado en el que se encontraba el mayor, hasta que rompieron en carcajadas.

- ¡Itachi! – Exclamó Tobi entre risas, - ¿qué te pasó?

- Quién te… ja, ja, ja, - Hidan inclusive tuvo que agarrar su estómago por el esfuerzo que le producía el reír tanto. - ¿Quién te arroyó?

- La madre que te parió.

- ¡Ja! ¡Dime eso cuando no huelas a mierda!

- En realidad es pipi de perro, ¿no es así Tachi? – Comentó inocentemente la pequeña.

Y como si hubiera un letrero señalando la pierna del moreno, todos voltearon hacia esa zona y, después de hacer una mueca de disgusto, rieron con más ganas.

- ¡Por dios! - El grisáceo apenas si podía articular las palabras. - ¡Que alguien traiga la puta cámara, rápido!

- Que bien que les parezca chistoso, ¡porque esto es lo que comerán de desayuno! - les aseguró con todo el desprecio que tenía.

Y haciéndole caso omiso:

- ¡Joder! Yo mismo iré por ella.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

- Tendrá que ser afuera porque, por sino lo han notado, - dijo Kakuzu, - está manchando la alfombra.

- ¡Al diablo con el tacaño! Esto es demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar.

- ¡Chicos, chicos! – Zetsu trataba de calmarles por enésima vez, pese a que en el fondo estuviera muriéndose de las ganas por burlarse también. – Ya fue suficiente, no hay que divertirnos con la desgracia ajena, después de todo el pobre Itachi no tiene la culpa de que su día haya sido así de miserable para que hasta un perro haya…

- Fuera de aquí. – Le cortó sin más demora.

- … ¿Qué? ¡Itachi, estoy ayudándote!

- Ayudas más largándote a tu departamento, – y dirigiéndose a Tobi: - tú también, que no pienso seguir haciendo de niñera.

- Pero papá Itachi… - lloriqueó éste.

- ¡No lo voy a repetir! ¡Y a la voz de ya!

- Que humorcito te cargas eh… - expresó Hidan, mirándole con chulería.

- ¡Y a ustedes los quiero fuera de mi vista! – se refirió a él y a los otros dos restantes.

- Disculpa pero yo también vivo aquí, - Kakuzu le miró escéptico.

- ¡Pues no sé cómo se las van a arreglar porque no los quiero ver! – avanzó hacia su cuarto, deteniéndose sólo para darles un último anuncio: - ¡Y al más mínimo ruido me los cargo a todos! ¿¡Entendido!?

Y sin más, azotó la puerta.

* * *

A los pocos segundos Deidara se asomó para verificar que todo estuviera bien, los gritos del moreno lo habían desconcertado un poco, pero algo le había dicho que aguardara a que todo se tranquilizara. Intercambiaron un par de palabras antes de que Zetsu y Tobi se marcharan, despidiéndose lo más silenciosamente posible, pues se habían tomado muy en serio las palabras de Itachi.

Más tarde, Kakuzu se llevó a Emily a su habitación, explicando que había conseguido llegar a un acuerdo con su hermana y que, una vez hechas las maletas, la niña partiría en la madrugada, así que tenían que descansar pues él se encargaría de llevarla a la estación de camiones.

Eso dejo, nuevamente, a Deidara y a Hidan solos, ya que el rubio no podía conciliar el sueño. De cualquier forma no es como si ambos fuesen grandes amigos, así que se limitaron a ver la tele sin hacer mucho escándalo.

Estaban viendo una maratón de Desperate Housewifes (idea de Hidan) cuando escucharon un par de ruidos provenientes de la entrada.

Deidara echó un vistazo y, al ver de quien se trataba, se encogió en su asiento, deseando con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer de ahí.

- ¡Vaya! Pensé que no vendrías a dormir, - observó Hidan desde su asiento, hurgando en el bote de helado que yacía en sus manos.

- Se me hizo un poco tarde, es todo.

- Si, ajá.

- Pero bueno, eso es lo de menos… - se recargó en una de las paredes, mostrándose algo cansado. - ¿No deberías estar dormi…? ¡Oh, Deidara! – reparó en el rubio, apenas notando su presencia. – Perdona, no te había visto.

- No hay problema, hm.

- ¿Qué hacen despiertos todavía?

- No te estábamos esperando si es lo que crees, - aclaró el grisáceo, - o al menos yo no. Tu vida sexual me va y me viene, por si las dudas.

Deidara casi se cae del sofá al oír aquello.

- ¡Yo-yo tampoco! – Tosió un poco, recobrando su compostura.

- Me alegra que así sea, - Sasori alzó una ceja pero no comentó nada más sobre el asunto.

Se formó un pequeño silencio en donde ninguno decía nada, hasta que Hidan lo rompió.

- ¡Con un demonio, Susan! – Lanzó la cuchara con la que comía al televisor, con tan mala puntería que le dio a la antena, - ¡Mike no es un asesino, joder!

Y como por arte de magia, la señal se fue.

- ¡Hidan! – Le reprendió el pelirrojo, - ¡ahora a ver cómo se le explicas a Kakuzu!

- ¡No, no! ¿¡Por qué ahora!? Justo cuando… - y cayó en cuenta de lo que Sasori le había dicho, - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni loco!

- ¡Shh! No hagan mucho ruido, hm… Itachi se despertará y ahí si ni quien nos salve, - les recordó Deidara.

Hidan le vio mal, pero se resignó y bajó la voz.

- ¡Ok, ok! ¿Pero por qué tengo que ser yo quien le diga?

- ¿Por qué fuiste tú quien descompuso la antena, hm?

- Fue… la emoción del momento, - se excusó.

- O compra otra, - sugirió Sasori, acercándose para apagar la tele. No tenía caso dejarla encendida sino se podía ver nada. – Pero hazlo antes de que se de cuenta sino quieres que…

- ¿Y cuándo lo haré si el bastardo ese _siempre_ se levanta temprano?

- Que yo sepa, - volvió a hablar, - en la mañana no acostumbra a ver la tele… Así que puedes arreglarla cuando se vaya a trabajar.

- Sino me queda de otra…

- No la verdad no, hm. – Y encontrando la mejor manera de escaparse, se levantó como si nada. – Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, no tiene caso quedarme sino se puede ver nada.

- Si, anden, déjenme sufrir solo… Malditos desconsiderados, - se quejó el grisáceo, de manera algo sobreactuada.

- Si insistes.

El rubio no esperó más y empezó a caminar, pero justo cuando se alejaba de la sala, Sasori le habló, haciendo que este se detuviera en seco.

- ¡Hey, Deidara! ¿Me puedes acompañar a comprar algo?

- ¿No es un poco tarde, hm?

- Es aquí enfrente, - explicó, pasando su mano detrás de su cabeza. – Digo, si quieres… No tardamos nada.

Deidara sabía que se arrepentiría por eso… Pero no encontró ninguna excusa válida para zafarse, así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

- ¡Cuidado y los encuentro magreándose allá afuera, eh!

- ¡Hidan! – le gritaron ambos en unísono, sonrojándose por el comentario, a pesar de que este haya sido en broma.

- ¡Aunque no diré nada si me compran algo!

Fue lo último que escucharon antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

El bajar juntos por las escaleras les trajo recuerdos de esa misma mañana, haciendo que la situación se tornara medio incómoda. No era gran cosa, si se ponían a pensar, pero eso no les evitaba sentirse como completos extraños el uno con el otro… Y ciertamente, lo eran.

Nadie dijo nada hasta llegar a la tienda, la cual estaba cruzando la calle. No era muy grande, pero mínimo café si debían de vender, ¿no?

Sasori fue quien se encargó de pedir y de pagar al muchacho que atendía, quien, seguramente, no pasaba de los quince.

- ¿Eso era todo, hm? – Cuestionó al pelirrojo cuando lo vio acercarse a él con una bolsa de plástico en la mano.

- Si, sólo.

- Ok.

Ambos agacharon la cabeza, guardando silencio… sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

- ¿Regresamos ya? – Deidara metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, balanceándose ligeramente hacia delante y hacia atrás.

- ¿Tienes mucha prisa?

- No, no… - Se mordió el labio, - es sólo que hace mucho frío y pues… ya es tarde… y, hm... bueno…

Sasori no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba su amigo. No entendía el por qué, sin embargo.

- Tienes razón… - Suspiró, iría al grano. – Te pedí que me acompañaras porque supuse que era mejor dejarlo bien claro.

- ¿Qu-qué cosa? – preguntó, poniendo los ojos como platos de sólo imaginarse lo que seguía.

- Sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero no me gustaría que, por una chica, empezáramos mal…

- ¿De qué estás hablando, hm? – Ahora si que no entendía nada, pensó que Sasori le reclamaría o algo por el estilo.

- Ya sabes… Entre Kaori y yo no hay nada más que amistad, por si estabas interesado en ella.

Deidara tardó un rato en reaccionar.

- ¿En ella?

- Si, eso me dijiste en la mañana, ¿no?

- Yo… ¿yo dije eso?

- Si, - Sasori le observó extrañado, ¿era posible que no lo recordara? - Pero te lo digo de corazón, no te preocupes por mí.

- Es que… es decir… - y entonces, el rubio rió. Rió de lo absurda que era la situación, Sasori, él mismo. Todo. Ahora tenía sentido.

Tanta risa le causó que incluso tuvo que doblarse, le estaba costando trabajo sostenerse de pie.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – Indagó el otro, un poco sorprendido por el repentino cambio de humor.

- Tú pensaste… - se contuvo para poder hablar correctamente, - pensaste que… ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pero si seré idiota…

- Eh… Deidara, no te estoy siguiendo, - le avisó.

- ¡Es que todo fue una confusión! – Intentó explicarle, mas se que quedó mudo de un momento a otro cuando una idea cruzó por su mente. Las cosas parecían ser más sencillas en ese instante… Y él que se había estado atormentado todo este tiempo en vano. Sólo tendría que fingir y listo.

- Sigo sin comprender a qué te refieres.

- ¡No me hagas caso! – Hizo varios ademanes con las manos, rectificando, cosa que le causó gracia al pelirrojo. – Sé que en la mañana te dije que… ¿me gustaba Kaori? Bueno, eso, - sonrió. – Pero no fue nada, hm… Es decir, ya hasta lo había olvidado.

- Pero… tú te veías muy serio cuando…

- ¡Lo sé! – Pensó en algo más convincente, - y si, iba en serio pero… A veces suelo ser muy enamoradizo, un día me interesa una, al siguiente me gusta otra… ya sabes, - mintió.

- No me imaginé que fueras… así, - esto último lo dijo con un deje de… ¿decepción? Que el rubio alcanzó a notar.

Le afectó un poco el tener que aparentar algo que no era enfrente de Sasori, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Era eso o explicarle cómo diablos se enamoró de él en menos de una semana… Y tampoco quería asustarlo.

- Es, hm… algo que no puedo evitar, supongo.

- No te lo estaba echando en cara ni nada, - le dio una palmada en la espalda, restándole importancia al tema, - yo también tuve tu edad, así que no te apures.

Deidara sintió alivio al escuchar eso, pero aún había algo que le preocupaba… Y no era precisamente la edad.

- ¿Perdón? – Le miró entre divertido y molesto, - ¿pues cuantos años tienes, hm?

- Veinticuatro.

- Ja, ja, no vayas a ser muy viejo, eh, - bromeó el rubio, empezando a andar hacia el edificio y siendo seguido por Sasori. – Yo recién cumplí los dieciocho, hm.

- Seis años es toda una vida, - insistió éste, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

El resto del camino se la pasaron molestándose el uno al otro, creando un ambiente bastante amigable. No fue sino hasta llegar a la puerta cuando bajaron la voz, queriendo pasar desapercibidamente, por si Hidan ya estuviese dormido.

Y no se equivocaron. Dejaron el bote de café en la alacena, y de regreso a la sala comentaron acerca de lo mucho que el grisáceo roncaba, todo el asunto de la antena, un par de risas más y cada uno partió a su habitación.

No obstante, antes de entrar a estas, se miraron por un instante. Sasori fue quien rompió el contacto al mostrarle una sonrisa cómplice, a la cual el otro correspondió sin pensarlo. Deidara sintió, de nuevo, ese cosquilleó en la boca del estómago, pero sólo por esta vez lo ignoró… No quería arruinar el momento con sus cursilerías.

Y una vez estando adentro, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en esta, cerrando los ojos un momento después. Eso era justo lo que no quería que sucediera. Sabía de antemano que, entre más tiempo pasara con el pelirrojo, más difícil sería sacarlo de su mente.

- _"¿Qué puedo hacer?"_ – se lamentó.

No es que no tuviera idea de qué hacer, la respuesta era bastante clara, sólo tenía que poner cierta distancia de por medio y problema resuelto… La cosa era que le iba a costar más trabajo del que temía.

* * *

**Uff! ¿Qué tal? Ahoraa no me tomé un año ;D hahaa!**

**Muchas gracias, de verdad, a todos lo que comentaron T___T i tambien a aquellos que no lo hicieron, los amo! Me da ánimos el saber que aún están aquí y no saben lo mal que me siento de haberlos hecho esperar tanto .___. pero los amoo! xqe supieron esperar T___T i se los pagaré con creces! (o con más capitulos ;D xD)**

**Y buenoo! Creo que hubo un enredoo.. No es ItaDei xD si puse a ambos personajes fue xqe considere que eran de los más importantes, aunque no me di cuenta de que se malinterpretariaa xD mil disculpas! Ya lo arreglé ;D**

**Y quieroo que me digan qe piensan acerca del rumbo qe está tomando el fic... Todo, quejas, SUGERENCIAS, comentarios, de vdd qe todo es bien recibido xD**

**Pd. Pancracio! Checa tu bandeja de entrada :)**

**Besos~**


End file.
